Memento Mori
by bluephoenix669
Summary: Uno desea desaparecer para siempre, escapar de sus cadenas y de un lugar que tan sólo busca destrozarle. Y otro aguarda expectante, con sus brazos abiertos dispuestos a liberarle, para asi enredarle en los profundos confines del placer y el dolor. TyKan.
1. Chapter 1

_**Memento Mori**_

_**Parejas: **__Tyki MikkxKanda Yuu._

_**Advertencias: **__Contenido no apto para menores de 18 años.___

_**Notas: **__Hola a todos(as). He decidido crear un nuevo fanfic, esta vez del fandom de D Gray Man. Como he notado, no existen fanfics de esta pareja y como en lo personal es una de mis favoritas, pues me di a la tarea de aportar mi granito de arena. Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, tomatazo, etc. estaré muy contenta de recibirlo por medio de un review. Espero que disfruten de este fanfic tanto como yo disfruté al crearlo._

_**Prólogo: Los Recuerdos.**_

_Cielo oscuro sus ojos veían. Nubes de tormenta percibía. _

_El aroma metálico de la sangre olfateaba. Y su textura peculiar sentía, resbalando suave por sus dedos. _

_Cielo oscuro sus ojos veían, nubes de tormenta percibía. Gotas caían, le mojaban… le teñían._

_Blancos puños que se extendieron. Oscureciéndose__ al instante con las gotas de sangre espesa que del cielo caían._

_Cielo oscuro sus ojos oscuros veían. Nubes de tormenta sus tormentosos sentidos percibían. Gotas de lluvia lentamente sentía, sobre su rostro blanco, sobre su cabello largo… tiñendo de rojo intenso el azul de su mirada. Tiñendo de rojo intenso el blanco de su piel._

_Sus puños abriéndose, palmas hacia arriba… la lluvia sangrienta bañando al instante los destrozados pétalos que en su palma yacían para luego filtrarse entre sus dedos y caer al suelo… llevándose consigo pedazos de una vida que ya no se hallaba viva._

_Una sonrisa carente de alegría. Azules ojos humedecidos por la lluvia… gotas de sangre trazando finas líneas por los contornos de su rostro que sólo se hallaba fijo en el cielo. _

_Entre sus dedos jugueteando un delicado pétalo que aún entre la sangre, podía decirse que era rosado. Pequeño pedazo de una vida prestada. _

_¿Por qué?¨ _

_Viento suave que agitaba sus largos cabellos; hebras azulosas se envolvían por su cuerpo._

_Recuerda…¨_

_El pétalo cayó de sus dedos. Y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, mientras más gotas malditas oscurecían la blanca perfección de su rostro._

_Recuerda... Recuerda que morirás, Kanda.¨_

Delicados párpados se abrieron de golpe, dos intensos ojos azules recibiendo al instante los suaves rayos mañaneros que se colaban a través del destrozado vitral de su habitación. Ojos que por un instante, permanecieron fijos en el techo de piedra que sobre él se mostraba… hipnotizados por una especie de fuerza ajena.

- ¿Qué demonios…- Susurró gravemente, su rostro desviándose hacia la solitaria esquina de su habitación, en donde su preciado reloj de arena yacía con la hermosa flor de loto atrapada y brillando fugazmente en su interior.

Se sentía… _extraño. _

Alzó una de sus manos; sus ojos fijos en la palidez natural de su palma abierta, en la delgada complexión de sus largos dedos, en la pristina limpieza de su piel… carente de la sangre que en ese extraño sueño vio con tanta abundancia recorrer por su piel.

_Era sólo un sueño. Sólo eso.__ Una extraña ilusión de su cabeza._

Se levantó de la cama, sus largos cabellos bajando cual perfecta cascada por su espalda. Sus manos apoderándose del impecable atuendo que en una de las paredes colgaba; vistiéndose en completo silencio.

En su rostro una expresión de perpetua seriedad. Su mente perdida en difusas divagaciones que no hacían nada más que nublar sus pensamientos y confundir sus emociones. Sus ojos siempre fijos en el poderoso emblema platinado que brillaba orgullosamente en su uniforme de exorcista.

Ese emblema que en silencio aborrecía. Algo que portaba todos los días en su pecho, pero en lo que jamás había creído.

Él no creía en nada de aquello, _en nada_. Y quizá por esa misma razón su alma se hallaba tan atormentada y él se hallaba tan lleno de enojo y desesperación.

No podía creer en la religión establecida… porque ésta lo único que le prometía era condena y dolor.

No podía creer en el emblema que su pecho portaba, porque este era la causa de todas las desgracias que en el mundo sucedían.

No podía creer en el uniforme que vestía ya que este no era más que un escudo del cual había resbalado siempre la sangre de personas inocentes; las lágrimas y el dolor ajeno.

Y más que nada, él no podía creer en la organización a la que pertenecía y por la que peleaba; cuyo emblema y uniforme, arma y orgullo portaba…. Ya que ese lugar había sido el motivo por el cual su vida era la mierda que en esos instantes era.

Esa organización le había destruido la vida. Y había hecho de él una monstruosidad que ni siquiera podía ser llamada _humano._

Al final él sólo era un ser creado para una guerra que desde un principio se sabía perdida. Toda su vida había sido un compendio de vivencias meramente artificiales. Él sólo servía para luchar, y para matar a cuando _akuma_ se parara frente a él. Sólo servía para la batalla… sus sentimientos nada valían. Su dolor a nadie le importaba.

Porque para toda la Orden Oscura, él era el invencible Yuu Kanda. El exorcista inmortal. Alguien que nunca fallaba en sus misiones; alguien que siempre llegaba ileso de la batalla.

Nadie se paraba a pensar que Yuu Kanda _sentía _cada bala insuflada de veneno que su cuerpo recibía. Nadie se paraba a preocuparse por sus heridas. Nadie se preocupaba por ver que éstas _si le dolían_. Que cada corte, cada amputación, cada rasgadura, cada explosión, cada cruenta herida… _todas ellas las sentía con la misma intensidad con la que un ser humano normal las sentía._

Pero todos sólo estaban pendientes de ver como su brazo volvía a crecer, cómo sus heridas se cerraban. Todos sólo buscaban verle cortar cabezas, derramar sangre… ganar sus batallas.

Y él no argumentaba. ¿Por qué? Porque comprendía que no valía la pena hacerlo. No valía la pena luchar contra algo que se hallaba escrito en piedra.

Él no era humano. Antes… Años atrás lo había sido. Pero ahora ya no. Él era una forma de vida artificial en un cuerpo humano. Eso era. ¿Qué tenía sentimientos, emociones, anhelos y deseos? ¿Qué podía sentir y padecer como cualquier otro? Si tenía todo aquello, pero de nada le valía.

Porque a los ojos de toda la Orden Oscura, él no era más que un arma. Y él se hallaba de acuerdo con eso. Se hallaba de acuerdo con ser un arma más en la lucha contra el Conde Milenario, se hallaba de acuerdo con ser quién era. Un ser de poderosas habilidades, atado a una maldición que le envolvía, le ataba y le encarcelaba en esa vida limitada e imperfecta que tenía.

En realidad, él estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, porque no tenía otra opción. No había otro camino.

O quizá si lo había, pero él no se encontraba dispuesto a experimentarlo. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Suspiró cansadamente, colocándose lentamente el uniforme sobre los blancos vendajes que había colocado alrededor de su torso.

_¿Qué era su vida a fin de cuentas?_

Nada. Sólo un montón de recuerdos.

Sólo una infinidad de memorias en las cuales su mente era torturada y su cuerpo era destrozado en la cama de metal de un frío laboratorio. Una cantidad incontable de recuerdos en los que veía su cuerpo sin brazos, sin piernas, sin ojos; convulsionándose de dolor; la sangre manchando todo.

Cantidades obscenas de recuerdos en los que tan sólo veía bellas flores de loto floreciendo en un suelo repleto de sangre. En donde rememoraba el eco de sus propios bramidos, de sus propios gemidos destrozados y agonizantes. En donde recordaba como sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, los cuales siempre terminaban quemándose con la brillante luz artificial que sobre ellos colocaban.

Eso era su vida. Sólo recuerdos y sensaciones. Recuerdos de torturas inhumanas, recuerdos de personas egoístas, recuerdos de su maldición, de su locura, de su descontrol y de su inhumanidad.

_¿Qué era él?_

Una masa viva de recuerdos, que había sido amparado por la misma Orden Oscura de la cual había deseado escapar. Organización que le dio todo para convertirse en eso que tanto se negaba a ser. Lugar que le enseñó a ser humano. Lugar que le ofreció la amistad de un puñado de personas, aún cuando él jamás lo buscó ni lo deseó.

_A veces todo era… demasiado extraño._

Cada día era lo mismo. Todo seguía siendo lo mismo. Pronto vendría alguien a buscarle para una nueva misión, sin importar que ayer mismo hubiese llegado de una expedición en la que los otros dos exorcistas habían muerto y en la que y por un pelo no lograba salvar la Inocencia que habían estado buscando por meses.

Pero siempre era más sencillo ordenarle que preguntarle. Era más sencillo enviarle a las misiones suicidas, porque sabían que volvería siempre victorioso y sin un rasguño. Y si, llegase a ser el caso que resultase gravemente herido, sólo unos cuantos parches, unas cuantas cosidas, y listo.

Aún a pesar de que con cada cruenta batalla, poco a poco su energía vital iba menguando y su vida se iba extinguiendo y las heridas se hacían más dolorosas y la recuperación más lenta.

_Todo se ha vuelto una enorme masa de desesperación e impotencia. Pura basura._

_Y yo estoy aquí, atado a una flor que día tras día va comiéndose mi vida. Atado a una espada que poco a poco me va alejando de la realidad. Atado a unos amigos que no deseo, a una vida que no persigo… a un futuro que no aguardo._

El último botón de su impecable uniforme fue cerrado, sus pálidas manos tomando la espada que descansaba apoyada en la pared y asegurándola en su cintura. Una de sus manos descansando en el mango de la misma, mientras la otra se alargaba y tomaba el cálido reloj de arena; su mirada paseándose sobre la superficie de cristal, posándose sobre la flor de loto que permanecía suspendida en esa nada artificial; brillando levemente, con sus pétalos rosado intenso… pétalos que de un momento a otro terminarían cayéndose y acompañando a los restantes que en el fondo del reloj descansaban… negros y marchitos.

Sus pálidos dedos recorrieron la superficie de cristal del reloj, su mirada siempre posada en los tranquilos y preciosos pétalos.

Pero el sonido de alguien tocando suavemente a su puerta le sacó de su intenso estado de pensativa calma. Y, posando el reloj de arena en su lugar designado, se levantó y acudió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un buscador cuya nerviosa mirada se posó en él.

- B… Buenos días, Sr. Kanda. Komui-san le solicita en su despacho para asignarle una nueva misión.- Tras decir esto, el hombre hizo una leve reverencia, dio media vuelta y se fue con paso apresurado.

Y Kanda le vio marcharse, una expresión de intensa calma en su rostro.

Hoy no tenía ganas de sentirse enojado con esos Buscadores incompetentes. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

Tan _cansado. _

Suspirando suavemente, salió de su habitación y enfiló por el desolado pasillo, su largo cabello ondeando suavemente tras él. Pasando por las puertas de la sala de entrenamientos; pasando por el bullicio del gran comedor. Ignorando a todo aquel que por su camino encontraba, sus ojos fijos en el pasillo.

Deteniéndose frente al despacho de Komui, abrió la puerta. Y al hacerlo, en lo primero que reparó (aparte del desorden garrafal en el cual se hallaba hundida la oficina) fue en que Komui no se hallaba solo. Acompañándole se hallaban Lavi, el tonto Moyashi y, apostado en el confín más oculto de la habitación, el inspector Link.

Y todos al mismo tiempo se giraron para verle en el instante en el que entró por la puerta, distintas expresiones iluminando los rostros que ahí presentes se hallaban. Expresiones aliviadas en algunos rostros, contemplativas en otros. Llenas todas de una especie de oculta aprehensión.

Y ante esa sensación de percibir que _algo _se hallaba extrañamente fuera de lugar, Kanda endureció su rostro, sus azules ojos volviéndose dos apretadas rendijas llenas de frialdad, mientras su mirada se posaba en Komui… observando su expresión de falsa calma.

- ¿Para qué me has llamado, Komui?-

- Se te ha asignado una nueva misión de grupo, Kanda. Irás al Sur de Gales junto con Lavi Bookman Jr. y Allen Walker a investigar la presencia de un fragmento de Inocencia. Su misión es traer el fragmento sano y salvo a la Orden y entregarlo a Hevlaska.-

El silencio se apoderó de todos, las miradas puestas en el joven samurai.

Pero contrario a la expectativa general, quienes pensaban que el joven se opondría a ejercer un trabajo en equipo y que armaría un revuelo por el hecho de ser juntado con el _baka usagi _y con el _Moyashi, _Kanda no dijo nada. No comentó, siquiera dio muestras de importarle el hecho de que tuviese una misión como esa.

_Antes le hubiese importado. Antes hubiese peleado. Pero en esos momentos le daba lo mismo__. Se hallaba tan fastidiado. _

_Las heridas que había recibido en la misión anterior aún… dolían tanto. Todo su cuerpo le dolía._

_Pero claro… eso nadie tenía porqué saberlo. Ni a nadie le preocupaba como para preguntarle. _

_Maldita Orden Oscura._

Y mientras en su mente, esa rencorosa oración se repetía sin descanso, en el exterior su rostro permanecía impertérrito.

- ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?- Preguntó, su mirada desviándose ligeramente y notando, por vez primera, las miradas preocupadas del Moyashi y de Lavi.

_Era sincera, esa preocupación que veía en sus ojos. Pero no por ser sincera a él debía interesarle._

_No, claro que no._

- Si, Kanda. El inspector Leverrier ha solicitado hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos relacionados con tu… condición.-

Ante esto, Kanda notó como los ojos de Lavi se ensombrecían y como la expresión de Moyashi se tornaba más preocupada; sus platinados ojos ligeramente asustados.

Pero Kanda no le temía al estúpido inspector Leverrier. No le temía ni a él, ni a su contingente de sádicos ayudantes. Ese maldito viejo podía tirarse por un puente y Kanda quizá hubiese hasta celebrado.

Odio. Puro aborrecimiento sentía por ese sujeto. Por él y por sus métodos estrafalarios de control.

- ¿Qué carajos le importa a Leverrier mi condición?- Musitó Kanda, observando por el rabillo del ojo como el inspector Link se tensaba de enojo.

_Métete el enojo por donde te quepa, infeliz._

- No lo sé, Kanda. Leverrier no ha querido decirme nada. Él sólo desea tener una conversación contigo. Yo logré que te dejara en paz por unos días, pero ya no puedo seguir aplazando la reunión. Tan pronto vuelvas de esta misión, te reportarás en mi despacho y tendrás que escucharle.- Explicó Komui, sus palabras riveteadas con tonos de enojo.

_Y Kanda en cierta forma comprendía el porqué del enojo del científico. Komui le conocía muy bien, y sabía que para él era difícil hablar de su situación… aún a pesar de que en esos momentos, tanto su__s habilidades como sus orígenes eran de conocimiento público._

Kanda no contestó. No necesitaba hacerlo. Se encontraba obligado a presentarse a esa reunión o de lo contrario sufriría un castigo que, sinceramente, no deseaba en esos momentos.

_Era más fácil ordenarle que preguntarle si deseaba todo aquello._

- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó nuevamente, sus ojos puestos en la puerta de salida.

- Los detalles de su viaje se encuentran en manos de Lavi. Partirán hoy mismo. Tienen una semana para ir, recuperar el fragmento de Inocencia y volver. Buena suerte.-

Kanda no se dignó a contestar. Tan sólo se giró y acudió a la puerta. E ignorando los llamados del tonto de Lavi y de Moyashi, salió del despacho con la intención de ir a empacar sus pertenencias.

_Su mente perdiéndose nuevamente en cielos oscuros y en gotas de sangre que imaginariamente refrescaban su cabeza destrozada._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

- Tyki… ¡Oy, Tyki! ¡Tierra a Tyki!-

Dorados ojos parpadearon lentamente al percibir la pequeña mano de color ceniza que frente a él se agitaba, tratando de llamar su atención. Y su mirada se desvió hacia el rostro de su enérgica hermana, quien al saberse observada sonrió amplia y alegremente.

Él por su parte mostró una suave sonrisa, mientras una de sus manos se alzaba y revolvía los azulados cabellos de la jovencita.

- ¿Qué sucede, Road?- Preguntó mientras dejaba el libro que segundos antes se hallaba leyendo; su cuerpo reclinándose cómodamente en la mullida butaca en la que descansaba.

- Me siento tan aburrida, Tyki. No hay nada que hacer. ¡Y el Conde se ha llevado a Lero! Hazme un chiste, Tyki. ¡Quiero que juegues conmigo!- Exclamó la jovencita, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pequeños pies y mirando al hombre con unos grandes ojos suplicantes.

Tyki también se hallaba aburrido. Habían pasado semanas desde que había hecho algo productivo con su vida. El Conde Milenario sólo les reunía para cenar y hablar de puras banalidades. Si no fuese por el cariño que le tenía a él y a Road, ya se hubiese largado junto con sus amigos humanos a picar varias piedras en las minas y a jugar póker en las cantinas.

_Si tan sólo el Conde se apiadara de su alma aburrida y viniese a darle algo qué hacer…_

- ¡Tyki! ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Allen? Hace mucho que no le veo, Tyki.- Susurró la jovencita sentándose en el suelo; un puchero en su rostro.

Y ahí iba de nuevo Road, con su desmedido interés hacia ese chico. Realmente le fastidiaba ya el grado de atención que Allen Walker causaba. Y aunque era cierto que al principio le había prendado ese chico, con su poderosa fuerza de voluntad, su escondido poder y la latente oscuridad que en su corazón palpitaba, ahora encontraba francamente tonto el hecho de que alguna vez hubiese sentido esa obsesión por ese muchacho.

Él era un hombre cuyo interés era rápidamente saciado. Allen Walker le había fascinado, pero ahora lo veía como otro exorcista que debía ser eliminado. Y aunque era cierto que aún un cierto grado de interés permanecía, también era cierto que ese interés se hallaba más enfocado en el Noé que se hallaba en el interior de ese jovencito, y no en el jovencito en sí.

Ya bastante obsesionados se encontraban el Conde Milenario, Road y los otros Noé con ese chico como para él también añadirse a la lista de fanáticos. Si algo odiaba, era compartir su objeto de interés. Y Allen Walker era un muchacho del cual ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber y cuyo perfil no avivaba ningún interés en particular.

Que Road se saciase con él. O el Conde… o los otros. A él no le gustaba pelearse por algo que tenía encima tantas miras.

Lo encontraba muy complicado. Y aunque amaba las cosas complicadas, también sabía pelear por algo que valía la pena. Y ese chico, aunque intrigante y poderoso, no era lo suficientemente valioso como para que él gastase su energía acechándole.

En realidad, ningún exorcista merecía su tiempo.

… _O quizá si había uno que merecía su atención. Sólo que él no se había puesto a pensarlo con la debida atención._

_Oh, si. Podía recordar bien aquel rostro demasiado perfecto. Aquel rostro perfilado, enmarcado por hebras de largo, muy largo cabello azul oscuro. Y los dos intensos ojos, del azul de los zafiros, inundados siempre de odio. _

_Si, recordaba muy bien ese rostro. La faz del Sr. __Cuchillo de Cocinero._

_Ese si que era un chico interesante. Y con un poder excepcional cuyos límites nunca fue capaz de ver completamente._

- ¡Tyki! ¡No me ignores!- Le gritó Road, al ver como el rostro de su adorado hermano se distraía en algún tipo de extraño pensamiento.

- No te estoy ignorando, Road. Sólo estoy pensando qué hacer.- El hombre suspiró y, resignado, se levantó de su cómodo asiento.- Vamos al comedor, ya casi es hora de cenar y seguramente el Conde y los otros ya han llegado.-

Y Road asintió alegremente, alzándose del suelo y abalanzándose sobre Tyki, quien rodando los ojos tomó la mano extendida de la jovencita y salió junto con ella de la habitación.

Y en silencio, ambos atravesaron las suntuosas puertas de la mansión. Y al abrir la última gran puerta, se encontraron frente al espectacular comedor en cuyas sillas ya se hallaban sentados Debitto y Jasdero luchando con la comida, Lulubell quién tomaba en silencio una copa de su vino tinto y el Conde Milenario, quién les recibió con su usual expresión de permanente alegría.

- Bienvenidos, mis queridos Noé.- Road rió alegremente, corriendo hacia el Conde y abalanzándose contra él, sus brazos rodeando el cuello del ser en un intenso abrazo. Por su parte Tyki hizo una silenciosa reverencia para luego sentarse en su acostumbrado espacio, su rostro puesto en el Conde, quién en esos momentos reía de buena gana, abrazando de vuelta a su adorada Road.

Luego de minutos de algarabía, de risas y de peleas esporádicas de comida, todos se encontraron sentados almorzando la suculenta cena servida por los sirvientes _akuma_. Y fue el Conde quién decidió, una vez notó los ánimos amenamente relajados, iniciar la conversación en la mesa.

- Mis queridos Noé, tengo una misión para ustedes. Sé que últimamente las cosas han estado lentas y aburridas, pero de ahora en adelante tendrán la acción que desean.-

- ¡Finalmente! Ya estábamos pudriéndonos aquí, Conde.- Comentó Jasdero, riendo maniáticamente mientras golpeaba a su gemelo.

- ¿Será divertido, Conde?- Preguntó Road, quién en esos momentos jugaba animadamente con Lero.

- Oh, mucho. En realidad, ambas misiones son muy divertidas. Jasdero y Debitto irán a Londres a investigar un posible avistamiento de Cross Marian. Y tú Tyki irás junto con Road a Gales. Ahí te encargarás de buscar un fragmento de Inocencia que se ha avistado. Tienen que destruirlo antes que los exorcistas asignados lo recuperen.-

- Awww. ¿Pero quiénes son los exorcistas, Conde?- Preguntó Road, sus ojos brillantes de expectación.

- Mmm. Tengo entendido que asignaron al Bookman Jr., a Allen Walker y al Segundo Exorcista Yuu Kanda. Un equipo sumamente poderoso, así que les recomiendo llevar varios akuma de nivel 2 para no tener problemas.-

Ante la mención del nombre de Allen, un chillido de excitación brotó de los labios de Road; sus manos agitando felizmente al pobre Lero en el aire. Todo mientras a su lado, una leve pero misteriosa sonrisa adornada el apuesto rostro de Tyki, sus enguantadas manos recorriendo las finas hebras de su oscuro cabello ondulado.

_¿Segundo Exorcista Yuu Kanda? Mmm… El Sr. Cuchillo de Cocinero. Qué deliciosa coincidencia._

Por su parte, Jasdero y Debitto se hallaban amenazándose mutuamente con sus pistolas, ya que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en quién sería el que mataría a Cross al encontrarle.

- ¿Cuándo partiremos, Conde?- Preguntó Tyki, tomando su copa y degustando el vino que ahí se hallaba servido, una expresión placentera en su rostro.

- Tan pronto se termine la cena. Los exorcistas ya fueron despachados, por lo que deben tratar de alcanzarles.-

Al escuchar esto, Road se levantó de golpe de su asiento y tomando a Tyki por una mano y aferrando a Lero con la otra comenzó a saltar emocionada, arrastrando al hombre y a la sombrilla hacia la salida.

- Vamos, vamos. Quiero ver a Allen-kun, Tyki. ¡Vámonos ya!- Este sonrió complaciente y, haciendo una leve reverencia a todos los presentes, se dejó arrastrar por su hermana.

- Si, si, Road.- Musitó, viendo con cierto afecto como la jovencita abría uno de sus famosos portales; su voz un chillido cargado de intensa felicidad por el prospecto de ver nuevamente a ¨su querido Allen ¨.

Todo mientras Tyki le seguía, en sus labios una tranquila sonrisa y en sus ojos un fulgor cargado de intenso deseo y recurrente expectación.

_Pronto te vere, exorcista. Pronto te veré nuevamente…_

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_Cascadas de sangre, corriendo por la piel de cientos de cuerpos apilados en el suelo._

_Uno sobre otro, apilados todos ordenadamente. Los brazos sobresaliendo y colgando suavemente. Las piernas entrelazadas unas con otras. Los huesos brotando de la carne putrefacta, mientras la sangre de todos se mezclaba._

_Rostros inundados en idénticas expresiones de terror. Ojos blancos, sin vida, abiertos y fijos en la nada vacía. Todos portando los negros atuendos de la Orden Oscura. En los pechos brillando la insignia de plata de los exorcistas de la Orden._

_Exorcistas. Apilados uno sobre otro. Esperando ser incinerados en una pira común. Sin ritual religioso que aplacase sus almas; sin los lamentos de sus familias que en sus casas aún les esperaban, sin saber que ellos jamás regresarían._

_Sus cuerpos ahogándose en la descomposición, en los gusanos y en los insectos que lentamente les corroían. ¿Qué eran ellos, sino una pila de carne en mal estado?_

_¿Cuántas veces él había visto ese mismo panorama que frente a su mirada se mostraba?_

_Tantas veces, tantas ocasiones. Nefastas todas._

_¿De qué valía sacrificar la vida en un lugar en el que ni siquiera te honraban cuando morías? ¿Un lugar en el cual te lanzaban a una pira, sin oración ni lamento, sin la oportunidad de despedirte de tus seres amados?_

_¿De qué valía sacrificar todo en nombre de una organización que veía tu muerte como algo insignificante? _

_¿Qué valían ellos? Nada… Absolutamente nada. Un pedazo de carne más para las llamas. _

_Los__ cuerpos veía, siendo devorados. La carne quemándose, las cuencas deshaciéndose… los ojos rodando por el suelo y volviéndose cenizas. Sólo duraderas las insignias de plata pura que en cada pecho se portaba. Insignias que eran lamidas por el fuego y que lentamente iban derritiéndose… volviéndose líquida nada._

_¿En qué terminaban convirtiéndose los exorcistas que con tanto valor habían luchado? En un montón de cenizas que se mezclarían con la mierda del suelo._

_En cenizas que serían pisadas por los novatos exorcistas que días después se encontrarían pisando los suelos de la Orden, sustituyendo a los muertos. Recibiendo la misma insignia, que portarían con orgullo. Sin saber que al final de sus vidas, tan sólo serían cuerpos apilados que serían convertidos en el polvo del suelo que otros exorcistas pisarían._

_Todo por culpa de una guerra que desde un principio se pronosticada perdida. Que estaba perdida ya. Una guerra en la que muy pocos creían y en la que muchos habían muerto sin creer._

_Su mano se abrió, pétalos destrozados reposando en la palma abierta. Sangre brotando de la flor destrozada, manchando sus dedos, cayendo al suelo. Siendo iluminada por la pira funeraria que frente a él se desataba._

_¿De qué valía… guardarle lealtad a alguien que no era capaz de respetar la vida?_

_La sangre se acumulaba en su palma abierta… transfigurando los pedazos rotos de flor en pequeñas alas… alas que fueron formando una bella mariposa que en la suave tonalidad roja de su propia sangre, destelleaba con fulgores violeta oscuro._

_Una bella mariposa violeta intenso, la cual se mojaba en la sangre de su palma. Bebiendo el néctar de la vida… revolcándose en su propia vida. _

_Y viéndola, los dedos de su otra mano acariciaron las suaves alas. Mientras frente a él las llamas seguían devorando cuerpos y las cenizas de estos flotaban en la nada, enrareciendo el aire con el fétido aroma de la muerte._

_Y mientras acariciaba a la mariposa, a su mente acudió la súbita imagen del mar de sangre que momentos antes había visto y con ella, la imagen de miles de cuerpos apilados, formando una montaña interminable._

_Y en la punta de esa montaña humana, erigiéndose alto y resplandeciendo suavemente en las voraces llamas, se erigía la silueta de un hombre de piel cenicienta…_

_Un ser en cuyos dedos reposaban violáceas mariposas. Y cuyos ojos dorados le miraban intensamente; una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus finos labios: dientes afilados iluminados en el brillo del fuego intenso._

Azules ojos se abrieron lentamente, conscientes y tranquilos, aún a pesar de haber experimentado semejante pesadilla.

_No había nada de qué asustarse. La muerte y la sangre era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. _

_Y ese Noé. A él ya le había visto. Contra él y contra sus mariposas carnívoras había luchado._

_¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah, Tyki Mikk._

_Esos ojos dorados. Esa piel de cenizas. Ese rostro jovial y lleno de lasciva perversión. Si, recordaba a ese maldito Noé. _

Un jodido Noé; su enemigo. Alguien a quién debía eliminar de la misma forma en la que había eliminado a Skin Bolic.

_No.__ Estaba diciendo las cosas incorrectamente._

Tyki Mikk era un jodido Noé, enemigo de la Orden. Alguien que, según esa misma Orden, debía ser eliminado.

Kanda personalmente no tenía nada en contra del sujeto. No le interesaba tener algo en contra de él ni de ninguno de los malditos Noé, ni del Conde Milenario, ni de los akumas.

A él no le interesaba nada de eso. Pero a la Orden si. A la Orden le interesaba que él les odiase, que les desease aniquilar.

Y como él se hallaba atado a los estatutos de una organización que tenía un poder casi absoluto sobre su ser, Kanda no tenía otra opción más que pelear en contra de ellos.

Aún cuando su ser no sintiese el odio, la rabia o la fiereza que los otros exorcistas sentían al enfrentarse a ellos.

_Era mas bien una gran indiferencia, la cual debía enmascarar con la fachada de odio hacia el enemigo._

_Pero al final… ¿De qué valía pelear una batalla tan estúpida como esa?_

_Nada. En realidad no valía un carajo. Pero él lo hacía, aún cuando en su interior sintiese el deseo de mandar todo a la mierda y desaparecer de los radares que invisiblemente le perseguían._

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios, su mirada notando por primera vez el enorme compartimiento de tren en el que se hallaba, rumbo a Gales. A ese lugar en donde recogería un fragmento de Inocencia para llevarlo a la Orden y hacer que Hevlaska se lo tragase.

Y su mirada contemplativa se posó sobre los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban y que se hallaban dormitando apaciblemente en el asiento contrario. Y observó a Lavi, quien dormía con su cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana; una leve hilera de saliva escapando de sus labios y leves murmullos irreconocibles brotando suavemente de sus labios.

Y luego se hallaba Allen. O Moyashi. Ese muchacho, delgado y de apariencia frágil que en esos instantes se hallaba con la cabeza ladeada, durmiendo en su posición sentada. Su boca ligeramente abierta y sus párpados temblorosos con sueños o pesadillas que Kanda no buscaba saber.

Y mientras les observaba, un sentimiento intenso se apoderó de su ser. De esos sentimientos inexplicables, que hacen que se recuerden momentos, vivencias y memorias.

Kanda no creía en esa lucha, ni en nada que tuviese que ver con ella. Pero frente a él veía dos seres que sí creían, cada uno de manera peculiar. Lavi con su afán de recoger la historia de la Orden y al mismo tiempo actuar y ser parte de esa historia. Moyashí con su anhelo de salvar a todo aquel que sus manos pudiesen atrapar; fuese akuma o humano.

Era admirable la cantidad de fe que esos dos seres tenían hacia la Orden. Admirable, y al mismo tiempo intensamente desesperante.

Hubo un instante en su vida, que él pensó poseer esa misma fe. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que todo era una ilusión: como sus poderosos ataques o como las flores de loto que veía nacer a donde quiera que fuese.

Todo al final… _era tan sólo una grotesca ilusión._

Giró la mirada hacia el exterior, notando como el paisaje dejaba poco a poco de moverse. Sintiendo como el tren iba perdiendo velocidad, acercándose a su destino final. Una amplia explanada de grama verde esmeralda extendiéndose por todos lados hasta perderse en el horizonte. Árboles con flores de variados y vivaces colores agitando sus ramas en la suave brisa. Todo lo natural contrastando con la elaborada estación, y con las pequeñas y hogareñas casas que se hallaban desperdigadas en las inmediaciones.

Alzando uno de sus puños, golpeó con algo de fuerza el cristal de la ventana: el sonido despertando al instante a los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban quienes, enderezándose alertas, comenzaron a observar en todas direcciones hasta toparse con su figura.

Y por un instante, todos permanecieron observándose. Tanto Lavi como Allen mirando los intensos ojos azules del pálido y atractivo hombre que de vuelta les observaba; un brillo distante en su mirada.

- Kanda…- Comenzó Allen, profundamente preocupado ante la actitud del joven hombre.

_Porque aunque nunca desease admitirlo en voz alta, ese hombre de azules ojos significaba mucho para él._

Azules ojos cortaron el contacto visual, su dueño alzándose del asiento en el que se hallaba para luego, sin decir palabra alguna, abandonar el compartimento.

Dejando atrás a dos jóvenes con idénticos rostros de preocupación.

Todo mientras por el pasillo el joven samurai iba, para luego descender del tren apresuradamente… sus ojos volviéndose al cielo oscuro que amenazaba con dejar caer de momento a otro una gran tormenta.

_Cielo oscuro sus ojos veían. Nubes de tormenta percibía. _

Tocó por unos segundos su costado, sintiendo aún el leve pero presente ardor de las heridas que aún no habían sanado. Y maldijo por lo bajo, su rostro contorsionándose de enfado.

_¿Cuánto me debe quedar ya? ¿Serán meses… o días?_

Sólo deseaba recuperar esa maldita Inocencia. Sólo eso. Recuperarla, llevarla a Hevlaska y luego lanzarse a su cama, cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás.

_Al carajo Leverrier. Al carajo la Orden. Al carajo Komui, Link, Allen, Lavi… todo__s._

_Si tan sólo pudiese hallar la forma de largarse… de irse de esa ma__ldita organización y perderse por el mundo hasta que su día llegase._

_¨Si fuera tan sencillo…__ Cuanto deseo desaparecer de este oscuro lugar que me tiene tan atado.¨_

Apretó los labios, su rostro tornándose cual insensible estatua de perfecto marmol mientras su caminar le alejaba de la estación; las voces de Allen y Lavi vociferando su nombre a sus espaldas.

Pero no se detuvo. Siguió adelante, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor del mango de su katana…

… _todo mientras sus azules ojos se enfocaban en los ensangrentados capullos de loto que comenzaban a emerger del suelo que pisaba; floreciendo lentamente, pétalos rosados cubiertos de gotas de sangre; brillantes, siempre brillantes._

_Creando tod__as juntas un camino que le llevaba a la perdición._


	2. Capitulo 1: Las Sensaciones

_**Memento Mori**_

_**Parejas: **__Tyki Mikk x Kanda Yuu. Leves indicios de Kanda x Allen._

_**Advertencias: **__Contenido no apto para menores de 18 años. Capítulo especialmente violento._

_**Notas: **__He aquí el capítulo como tal del fanfic. Espero sinceramente que les agrade leerlo, tanto como a mí me agradó el crearlo. Las próximas actualizaciones tardarán un poco más debido a mis estudios, pero espero poder entregarlas lo más rápido posible dentro de mis capacidades. Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos que me escribieron sus lindas palabras de aliento. Los reviews son la única paga que recibo, y me hace muy feliz saber que lo que escribo es apreciado por mis lectores. Muchas gracias._

_**Capítulo 1: Las Sensaciones.**_

"_Caminado bajo la Luna, percibo la suavidad de tu piel._

_Carnívoro y lleno de deseo, te busco en la oscuridad._

_Te deseo en mi boca; tu cuerpo bajo el mío. _

_Poseerte y explorar tu pecho abierto,_

_para así vivir eternamente dentro de ti… _

_¡Oh! Mi amor, yo jamás podría hacerte daño."_

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

* * *

_Muchas veces, se preguntaba el porqué de ciertas acciones que a su alrededor veía._

Y mientras caminaba, seguido muy de cerca por un Lavi que entre dientes murmuraba lo hambriento que se hallaba y un Allen que no paraba de mirarle con grandes ojos de borrego, Kanda se preguntaba internamente esas y otras muchas cosas.

En realidad, las respuestas a sus cavilaciones no le interesaban, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar como Lavi murmuraba entre dientes improperios y tonterías incomprensibles o el aguantar las continuas, insistentes y desesperantes preguntas de un Allen Walker que parecía no comprender el significado de un _¨no me jodas¨_.

O quizá, más allá de buscar una distracción de sus impertinentes compañeros de equipo, Kanda deseaba desviar sus pensamientos de las bellas flores de loto que seguían naciendo a su alrededor, envolviendo con rosados pétalos todo aquello que pisaba o miraba.

Así que, en su búsqueda de distracción, su mirada se perdía en la gente que iba y venía, observando todas las acciones que a su alrededor se iban gestando.

Notando la forma en la que un humilde campesino tomaba a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos; las risas de ambos resonando por la estrecha calle.

Escuchando el alegre _"gracias" _de una mujer a la que un cliente le había comprado una fruta.

Viendo como frente a ellos, una joven pareja se agarraba de manos, sus cuerpos juntándose instintivamente mientras la cabeza de la joven mujer reposaba tranquilamente sobre el hombro del joven.

Y al ver todo aquello, la mente de Kanda se llenó de preguntas.

_Y se preguntó ¿Cómo se sentiría reír como aquel niño y aquel campesino habían reído?_

_¿Cómo se sentiría dar o recibir un "gracias" sincero?_

_¿Cómo se sentiría tener a alguien que demostrase que le importas?_

Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de reír abiertamente, no porque no lo desease, sino porque nunca nadie le había enseñado cómo hacerlo.

Él nunca había recibido un ¨gracias¨ sincero, mucho menos alguna muestra de reconocimiento; no porque no los mereciese sino porque a nadie le interesaba darle méritos a un ser artificial.

Él… en algún momento de su vida pudo recordar cómo se sentía ser amado. Recordaba haber querido alguna vez a una hermosa mujer que ya no se hallaba en este mundo. Pero ahora todo eso era una vaga memoria de algo que ya no lograba sentir.

Y si, aunque sabía que existían personas que le querían, cada uno de manera especial, él no lograba reciprocar ese sentimiento.

Sabía que Froyd Tiedoll le quería como a un hijo. Pero él no lograba quererle como a un padre.

Sabía que Marie, Lavi, Lennalee y Allen le querían como a un amigo. Pero él no lograba quererles como amigos.

Nunca pudo comprender lo que era sentir amor o cariño hacia alguien. Y aunque dentro de él encontraba estúpido y debilitante el hecho de sentir algo como eso, también era cierto que cierto grado de… melancolía, se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que recordaba su inhabilidad para expresar algo como el afecto o el amor.

Y cuando pensaba en todo eso… Kanda se preguntaba, muy dentro de su alma _¿Cómo se sentiría el ser amado por alguien?_

Y a los segundos de pensarlo, desechaba completamente la pregunta como quien lanza a la basura un pedazo de papel inservible. Y volvía a su estado de distraída contemplación, pensando en la poca lógica que sus pensamientos poseían en esos instantes.

_¿Será que con el pasar del tiempo me vuelvo más empático? ¿O será que me encuentro tan aburrido que recurro a pensar en todas estas idioteces?_

Sinceramente no sabía. Y en esos instantes no buscaba averiguarlo. Se sentía muy cansado. Demasiado como para hacerlo.

La voz de Lavi le llegó como un súbito chillido que logró sacarle por completo de sus contemplaciones; sus ojos desviándose hacia la figura del joven quién en esos instantes señalaba excitadamente una hogareña posada.

- Este lugar se ve perfecto, ¿No creen?- Exclamó mientras a su lado Allen suspiraba, una cansada sonrisa iluminando suavemente su pálido rostro.

Por su parte, Kanda no se dignó a contestar, su mirada desviándose de la posada, siguiendo el largo camino de la calle que continuaba frente a ellos.

- Me importa muy poco donde decidan quedarse. Lavi, ¿dónde fue avistado el fragmento de Inocencia?- Preguntó, su voz un susurro helado.

- Bueno, según dice el informe de Komui, la Inocencia se encuentra en una iglesia ubicada a varios minutos de donde nos encontramos. Fue abandonada hace varios meses debido a los extraños acontecimientos acaecidos.- Lavi sacó de su mochila una pequeña foto amarillenta, la cual extendió hacia Kanda.- Pero no te preocupes, Yuu. Tan pronto nos asentemos y comamos iremos a investigar. ¿Qué piens…- Pero el samurái le había devuelto bruscamente la foto, y sin mediar palabra alguna siguió su camino, dejando parados y atónitos a los dos exorcistas.

- ¿Pero qué… ¡Oí Yuu! ¡Detente! ¡Tenemos que descansar antes de enfrascarnos en la misión! ¡Tenemos que comer! ¿Qué acaso no tienes hambre?- Le gritó el joven de rojos cabellos, sin importarle que su alboroto estuviese llamando la atención de las personas que cercanas a ellos se hallaban.

- ¡Kanda!- Le llamó Allen. Y fue el tinte ansioso y preocupado de su voz lo que hizo que el samurái se detuviese, su rostro girándose… azules ojos conectándose con los intensos ojos plateados del jovencito.

Notando la preocupación, la ansiedad y el enojo; todo expresándose perfectamente en aquellos grandes ojos de inocente apariencia.

Pero Kanda no lograba comprender el porqué de ese tipo de comportamiento en el _moyashi_. Y como no lo comprendía, lo desechaba.

- Iré por ese fragmento de Inocencia. Si ustedes quieren quedarse a perder el tiempo no es mi problema. Deseo acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.- Musitó suavemente, sus palabras dirigidas a los dos exorcistas que perplejos le observaban.

- Pero Kanda, deberíamos descansar. Alimentarnos y relajarnos un poco para estar a nuestro máximo nivel cuando nos enfrentemos a los _akuma_ que seguramente nos estén esperando.- Había cierta súplica, cierto tono desesperado en la voz de Allen; algo que hizo que por unos instantes Kanda sintiese un estrujón en su pecho.

Pero lo ignoró, como ignoraba cualquier sentimiento ajeno a su comprensión. Lo echó a un lado mientras su cuerpo se tornaba en dirección a la calle, reemprendiendo su camino con inquebrantable determinación.

- Yo no necesito nada de eso.- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer entre el bullicio de gente que iba y venía.

Dejando atrás a un Allen Walker cuyo rostro se ensombreció de tristeza y a un Lavi Bookman cuya verde mirada observó de reojo al joven a su lado; en su rostro una expresión comprensiva mientras una mano se posaba sobre el tenso hombro del menor.

- Él… siempre ha sido así. No te preocupes, estará bien. Entremos, cenemos y luego iremos a buscarle ¿Está bien?- Allen asintió en silencio, ambos jóvenes girándose y entrando a la posada…

… plateados ojos girándose por última vez hacia la calle y mirando, siempre mirando el camino por el cual se había perdido la alta figura del samurái.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Par de idiotas. Rezongando en medio de una misión… Son un maldito par de inútiles._

Kanda resoplaba, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cargados de fastidio mientras caminaba por la concurrida avenida de ese pequeño poblado; su mirada puesta en la amplia explanada que más allá lograba divisar y en la cual seguramente, si su mente no le fallaba, se hallaba la iglesia en donde el fragmento de Inocencia descansaba.

Y mientras caminaba, sus ojos se paseaban disimuladamente por todo a su alrededor, un sentimiento de alerta apoderándose de sus sentidos.

Era muy extraño que ningún _akuma _les hubiese atacado al llegar a la aldea. Todo parecía demasiado normal, más que de costumbre. La gente se veía tranquila, todo se hallaba inmerso en una calma sobrenatural. Y eso más que apaciguarle, hacia que Kanda se sintiese cada vez más tenso.

_Porque la experiencia le gritaba que en ocasiones como esas siempre terminaba pasando algo de gran calibre. _

_Y odiaba con toda su alma admitirlo, pero sabía que en esos momentos no se hallaba en condiciones como para luchar al cien por ciento. Y esperaba sinceramente no tener que hacerlo._

Los _akumas _de nivel uno eran una tontería, al igual que los de nivel dos. De esos no se preocupaba en lo absoluto ya que sabía que podría acabar con ellos sin problemas.

Y e_n condiciones normales hubiese podido hasta con un nivel cuatro. Pero en esos momentos en los que sentía su abdomen arder con la frescura de sus recientes heridas y percibía la rigidez que se apoderaba poco a poco de sus fatigados y en algunos casos desgarrados músculos, sabía que no se hallaba en posición para arriesgarse._

Y qué decir de los Noé. Kanda sinceramente esperaba que esos malditos locos estuviesen en esos momentos tomando unas vacaciones en algún lugar muy lejos de su perímetro. Así no tendría que preocuparse por ellos.

_Pero él sabía. Algo dentro de su pecho le molestaba, le advertía. Le murmuraba inconscientemente la posibilidad de que no todo saliese como él lo deseaba._

_Y ese sueño… Ese Noé que había visto. Le hacía pensar en malos augurios._

_¨Toda esta mierda me está dando un dolor de cabeza horrible.¨_

Y tan inmerso se hallaba en sus contemplaciones, que no notó el súbito cambio de escenario que frente a él se hallaba. Y se detuvo, reparando en las inmediaciones, en la amplia explanada de grama verde esmeralda que se extendía hasta más allá del horizonte y que a unos cuantos pasos de donde se hallaba se elevaba, formando una prominente colina sobre la cual se hallaba construida una pequeña iglesia pintada de desfallecido color blanco, vitrales opacados por el polvo adornando todos los ventanales; una cruz de cemento erigiéndose en la cúspide de la sagrada edificación.

Y parpadeó, recuperando de su memoria la imagen que Lavi le había mostrado la cual comparó rápidamente con el edificio que frente a él se hallaba, ambas imágenes coincidiendo perfectamente.

Decidido emprendió el camino hacia el edificio, ascendiendo por un improvisado camino hecho de gravilla el cual llegaba hasta la puerta del santo lugar.

Todo mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todos lados, una de sus manos reposando sobre el mango de su _katana._

_¨ ¿Por qué no veo a ningún akuma? ¿Será esto una trampa? ¿O será que la Inocencia en realidad no se encuentra aquí?¨_

Para cuando llegó a la entrada de la iglesia, compuesta de robustas puertas de madera, Kanda se hallaba en tal estado de expectación que su vista y oídos eran capaces de detectar hasta al más ínfimo insecto que revoloteaba o se escurría por los alrededores.

Cerrando su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, se abrió camino con desconcertante facilidad; ingresando al lúgubre interior del desolado y destruido lugar. Y por un instante permaneció en el umbral de la entrada, las puertas cerrándose lentamente tras él mientras sus ojos se ocupaban de recorrer todo lo que pudiese captar: las hileras de bancos recubiertos por finas capas de polvo y roídos sus extremos por las polillas, la alfombra deshecha que adornaba el suelo y que se extendía hasta el altar semi-destruido en el cual reposaban en completo desorden pedazos de velas, candelabros, copas enmohecidas y una enorme biblia de cuero negro cuyas hojas se hallaban destruidas por el mordisqueo incesante de las alimañas.

Su mirada paseándose por todas las figuras de santos, las imágenes de resplandecientes vírgenes y mártires que se hallaban apostadas en todas las paredes y esquinas; todas sin excepción cubiertas por una fina capa de suciedad.

Y quizá si hubiese sido otro, su mirada se hubiese desviado de las figuras, hallándolas poco importantes. Pero Kanda no era ningún novato y si de algo podía estar orgulloso era de la agudeza de sus sentidos. Tanto era así que al instante de pasear la mirada por la imponente estatua de San Pedro, pudo notar como de su cuello colgaba un pequeño objeto que, aun a pesar de hallarse cubierto de mugre y polvo, emitía un suave resplandor que subía y bajaba de intensidad conforme Kanda iba acercándose.

Una expresión incrédula se formó en las pálidas facciones del samurái, su cuerpo moviéndose instintivamente hacia la estatua, sus ojos fijos en el objeto.

_No puedo creerlo… ¿Tan fácil?_

Se detuvo ante la figura, admirando por unos instantes el rostro de apariencia martirizada del santo para luego extender su mano y, no sin cierta delicadeza, extraer del cuello de cerámica el fino collar; en su blanca palma descansando la pequeña esfera en la cual brillaba, como si de un pequeño sol se tratase, el fragmento encapsulado de Inocencia.

Con su otra mano quitó parte del polvo, soplando aquí y allá para limpiarla lo mejor posible. Sus ojos fijándose en el complejo diseño de ese hermoso fragmento, de esa partícula creada por la mano de Dios mismo.

De ese pedazo de materia brillante que parecía moverse ante sus ojos, agitarse, transfigurarse, los tonos opalinos cambiando una y otra vez.

Y le resultaba curioso, muy curioso el hecho de tener entre sus manos algo que, a pesar de tener una apariencia tan frágil, guardaba tanto poder. Kanda lo sabía por experiencia, ya que su _Mugen_ se hallaba compuesta de esos fragmentos. El sabía la capacidad que esa materia tenía, el influjo de poder tan enorme que otorgaba a quién la controlase. Lo inestable que podía tornarse. Lo sabía todo, y le fascinaba.

Siempre le había fascinado, pero era en instantes como esos en los que dejaba entrever el grado de curiosidad que sentía hacia ese objeto.

_Se hallaba cansado. Tanto que buscaba enfocar su atención en cosas que quizá años atrás no hubiese pensando en interpretar._

Admitía para sus adentros que aquella pieza era hermosa. Bella en su complejo mecanismo y en las extensiones de su asombroso poder.

Y junto con su belleza, Kanda lograba ver la enorme condena que indirectamente se hallaba ligada a ella: ese cúmulo de responsabilidades, de dolores, sacrificios, pérdidas y muertes.

Hizo rodar el fragmento en su palma abierta, sus azules ojos reflejándose en el cristal de la esfera, mostrando siempre una profunda y escondida tristeza que los opacaba.

_Por fin, la misión había acabado. Finalmente podría descansar y curar esas heridas que tanto daño le estaban causando._

Y permitiéndose unos segundos de relajación cerró los ojos, un suave suspiro cargado de tensión escapando de sus labios entreabiertos.

Pero tan sólo hizo falta ese leve descuido de su parte para que el infierno se desatara. Ese infierno que comenzó con un leve, casi imperceptible cambio en el aroma de sus alrededores.

Y antes de que Kanda tuviese la oportunidad de abrir los ojos, lo sintió: esa apabullante atmósfera, cargada de poder y malignidad… un sentimiento de repulsión que irradiaba de su espada palpitante, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, aumentando su sensibilidad a cualquier estímulo externo.

Esa atmósfera irrespirable, cargada de odio y desolación. La fuerza de ese poder tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, elevando su estado de alerta.

Pero Kanda podía con todo eso. Había estado esperando ese tipo de respuesta desde hace tiempo.

_Pero con lo que ciertamente no contaba, era con la organización y composición de ese ataque._

Porque ciertamente, ni en un millón de años Yuu Kanda se hubiese esperado sentir la presencia obscenamente cercana de otro cuerpo, mucho menos el suave y sensual susurro que fue proferido por unos labios localizados a meros centímetros de su oído; labios que esparcieron su cálido aliento por todo su cuello…

- Es increíble como una expresión tan triste logra conferirte tan esplendorosa belleza, _exorcista_.-

Los azules ojos del joven se abrieron al instante, y no hizo falta ni un segundo para que su cuerpo se girase a enfrentar al recién llegado, unos cuantos pasos alejándole instintivamente del lugar, su mano derecha desenfundando con maestría su espada.

Todo mientras reparaba en la figura del alto hombre de piel grisácea que se hallaba a pocos pasos de distancia; enfundado en un costoso traje negro, ondulados cabellos oscuros enmarcando un delgado rostro anguloso en cuya frente sobresalían una hilera de profundos estigmas y cuyos dorados ojos refulgían con alegre complacencia.

A su alrededor revoloteando varias violáceas mariposas y a sus espaldas circulando, ansiosos y expectantes, al menos una docena de _akuma _de nivel 1 y 2 cuyos insensibles ojos se hallaba solo fijos en él.

Y al ver semejante espectáculo frente a sus ojos, Kanda experimentó el extraño impulso de golpearse contra la pared más cercana, su mente repitiendo cuanto insulto y palabra soez conocía dentro de su vocabulario.

- Es un placer para mí el verte de nuevo, exorcista.- Musitó Tyki Mikk, sus labios contorsionándose en una suave sonrisa.

- Vete al infierno, infeliz.- Exclamó de vuelta el joven samurái, su mirada paseándose velozmente del Noé a los _akumas_, observando las salidas, las aperturas, las posibles rutas de escape que tenía accesibles.

_Maldita mierda… Todas estaban fuera de su alcance._

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la esfera, atrayendo al instante la atención de aquellos dorados ojos. El rostro gris ladeándose ligeramente en una expresión contemplativa.

- Sigues siendo tan impulsivo, muchacho. ¿Por qué mejor no eres un buen chico y me entregas ese fragmento? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que tu vida vale más que ese tonto pedazo de materia.- La sonrisa seguía presente, incitante en sus suaves matices; una mano de largos y perfectos dedos extendiéndose hacia él, palma hacia arriba.

Todo mientras el rostro de Kanda se transfiguraba en una rabiosa expresión, sus labios apretados.

- No lo creo, bastardo.- Y ante la mirada del Noé, guardó la esfera en la protección de su vestimenta, sus azules ojos altivos y desafiantes.

- No me hagas esto difícil, exorcista. Entrégame ese fragmento. Si lo haces, te evitarás el tener que ir a recoger los cadáveres de tus compañeros de equipo y de todas las personas que en estos momentos mi adorada Road debe estar masacrando.-

Por unos segundos, todo rastro de altivez se esfumó de la expresión de Kanda, sus ojos ensanchándose levemente ante las implicaciones de tal aseveración. Pero tan pronto como había surgido, el cambio facial desapareció, siendo sustituido por una expresión inamovible.

_No puedo preocuparme por ellos. No debo preocuparme por ellos. Solo debo tener en mente la misión, solo eso._

- No me interesa lo que suceda con las vidas de otros. Mi misión es recuperar este fragmento de Inocencia y cumpliré, aún cuando tenga que matarte a ti y a tus apestosos _akuma _para lograrlo.- Le espetó Kanda mientras activaba el poder oculto de su espada.

Notando como una expresión de intensa satisfacción se apoderaba de las facciones del Noé, su sonrisa ensanchándose feralmente, mostrando perfectos dientes blancos.

- Es admirable la lealtad tan enorme que tienes hacia la Orden Oscura. Sacrificar las vidas de tus compañeros y de cientos de personas solo por un pedazo de materia es un acto francamente inhumano. Me pregunto si vale la pena tanto sacrificio…

_¿Vale la pena arriesgar tanto… por tan poco?_

El significado escondido en tan simples palabras provocó en Kanda una oleada de reacciones; su mente llenándose con todas las divagaciones, pensamientos y pesadillas que llevaba maquinando desde hacia tiempo atrás. Todos los pensamientos oscuros que su mente guardaba respecto a la Orden.

_¿En realidad valía la pena sacrificar las vidas de cientos de personas, y de dos compañeros de equipo sólo por ese fragmento de Inocencia?_

_¿Lo valía? Claro que no. Pero… _

Su rostro se agitó, la turbación nublando sus sentidos momentáneamente.

Kanda no necesitaba esto. No deseaba escuchar como el enemigo le hablaba sobre cosas que solo contribuían a desestabilizar sus pensamientos. Así que, cansado de toda esa perorata que no conducía a nada, se lanzó al ataque, liberando un torrente de mortíferas ilusiones que acabaron rápidamente con los demonios que se hallaban cercanos. Y sin perder el tiempo trepó cual ágil felino al altar, lanzando un poderoso ataque en dirección a un Tyki Mikk que parecía disfrutar todo ese espectáculo.

Al instante dos _akuma _se habían colocado entre el ataque y el Noé para recibir el impacto; sus cuerpos de metal siendo reducidos a pedazos inservibles.

Soltando un gruñido rabioso, Kanda lanzó una hilera tras otra de furiosos ataques los cuales eran recibidos por los _akumas _que se lanzaban a ciegas contra él; las leves explosiones de sus cuerpos al ser acabados destruyendo parte de la iglesia. Pero los demonios seguían llegando, salidos de lugares en los que antes no había; atacándole desde todos los flancos y obstruyendo sus movimientos.

Y aunque Kanda sabía que no era propio, mucho menos sabio, el utilizar una mayor cantidad de su poder, también comprendía que de no hacerlo terminaría muerto. Así que, apretando fuertemente sus dientes, convocó su _Segunda Ilusión_, sintiendo al instante el característico y doloroso apretón en su pecho acompañado de ese incesante palpitar de su tatuaje, las finas puntas extendiéndose por su brazo, subiendo por su clavícula y adornando parte de su cuello. Todo mientras su espada se dividía en dos, cada afilada arma envuelta en un halo azulino de inmenso poder.

Su cuerpo siendo sometido a un silencioso y oculto martirio, sus heridas sin sanar palpitantes y dolorosas, sus órganos extenuados funcionando más allá de lo establecido, su respiración agitada y dificultosa.

Y aunque sabía que sus reservas de energía en esos momentos se hallaban sumamente limitadas y que seguramente, en los confines de su habitación otro de los pétalos habría caído, Kanda se lanzó con nueva fiereza hacia sus enemigos, su nuevo despliegue de poder sometiendo a los demonios con una facilidad excepcional.

Todo mientras en la distancia, Tyki le observaba intensamente. Sus dorados ojos percatándose del influjo de poderosa energía, de aquellas extrañas marcas negras que se extendían como venas palpitantes por la piel del exorcista. De cómo las negras pupilas se contraían cual afiladas cuencas de gato; largo cabello moviéndose con la pasión de sus ataques, ondeando libremente y desplegándose en el aire como un abanico de intenso color azul. El blanco rostro relajado, inmerso en una expresión indescifrable, vacía de toda emoción. Todo al unirse creando un maravilloso ente de increíble y misteriosa belleza. Algo que Tyki Mikk jamás había sido capaz de apreciar en un ser humano hasta esos instantes.

Para el Noé ese exorcista era… escandalosamente hermoso. Tanto que resultaba casi un sacrilegio.

Y al verle, al palpar la intensidad de aquel misterioso poder; al sentir la pasión rabiosa con la cual aquel muchacho mataba sin compasión a todos los _akuma_, la sangre de estos cayendo sobre su piel y contrastando con el blanco perfecto de ésta, Tyki Mikk _supo que deseaba tenerle._

_Más de lo que había deseado a todas sus innumerables parejas, amantes y amigos. Con mayor intensidad de la que alguna vez hubiese deseado al mocoso de Allen Walker._

_Deseaba atraparle, envolverle y someterle bajo el yugo de sus manos y su lengua. Recorrer aquella piel perfecta, marcar cada pequeño espacio de ésta. Poseer esos labios, succionar hasta la última fibra de vitalidad de su cuerpo. Tomar sus cabellos, morderle y poseerle mil veces, de todas las maneras posibles, sin descanso y hasta que ambos muriesen de extenuación._

_Atarle a su cama y no dejarle escapar nunca. Tomar control de su cuerpo, de su alma y corazón. Destrozarle y volver a reconstruirle a su antojo._

Las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron en una grotesca sonrisa, sus dorados ojos refulgiendo de malignidad en el brillo tenue de la iglesia.

"_Juro que te tendré, mi querido exorcista."_

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Tyki comenzó a actuar; su mirada jamás apartándose de Kanda quien en esos instantes se balanceaba sobre una pila de sillas destrozadas.

Y siguió moviéndose, una de sus manos hundiéndose en los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y fumando tranquilamente. Todo mientras observaba como el cuerpo del joven exorcista brincaba por encima de un _akuma, _cayendo sobre él y cortándolo en dos con una precisión y poder abrumador.

Sus manos se juntaron, aplaudiendo la hazaña; la sonrisa depredadora mostrándose perfectamente en sus labios. Y fueron sus aplausos los que causaron que Kanda se girase abruptamente; su largo cabello ondeando suavemente tras él mientras le observaba, cierta expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

- Esplendoroso. Francamente esplendoroso, exorcista.- Susurró, su tono de voz jovial. Observando cómo Kanda arrugaba el ceño, sus espadas siendo aguantadas por tensas manos coloreadas de sangre.- Pero me pregunto: ¿Por qué no dejas de entretenerte con mis _akumas _y vienes acá?-

Tyki sonrió complacido al ver como en los azules ojos del exorcista brillaba la determinación, todo mientras extendía sus espadas y se lanzaba al ataque, la velocidad de sus movimientos sorprendiéndole levemente.

Y tan sólo tuvo tiempo de crear su arma antes de que Kanda cayese sobre él, sus espadas colisionando abruptamente con la fulgurante arma del Noé, un poderoso despliegue de destellos azules y violetas escapando de ambos artefactos.

El joven exorcista tomó momentáneamente la ventaja, sus espadas asestando golpes en todas direcciones y a una velocidad increíble; su blanco rostro sumido en la misma expresión concentrada de antaño, sus azules ojos resplandeciendo de una manera antinatural.

Por su parte Tyki tan sólo esquivaba, sin buscar atacarle en parte porque se le hacía complicado y en parte porque no deseaba hacerlo. Sus ojos jamás despegándose de aquel rostro espectacular, de las leves expresiones que hacía, del brillo maniático en sus ojos transfigurados.

_Y le veía aún más bello, si eso era posible. Veía esa extraña belleza que tan sólo los seres llenos de tristeza, locos y desquiciados poseían. Lo veía en aquellos ojos: el dolor, el rencor, la desesperación… y el deseo, el anhelo de algo que se hallaba atrapado en los confines profundas del alma de ese exorcista._

Ambos danzaban, en medio de toda la destrucción. Bailaban un vals llevado sólo por el movimiento de sus cuerpos, por la manera en la que sus armas chocaban, produciendo la música perfecta. Las miradas jamás despegándose; dorado y azul zafiro conectados siempre; una expresión de intenso odio en uno, una sonrisa repleta de malignidad en el otro.

Y por un instante sus cuerpos se alejaron, ambos retrocediendo varios pasos, sus respiraciones levemente agitadas, sus cuerpos perlados de sudor.

- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? ¿Te encuentras cansado? ¿O es que acaso te empieza a invadir el temor? - Tanteó Tyki, sus dorados ojos llenos de diversión.

_Oh sí. Hacía tanto que no se divertía de esa manera._

Por su parte Kanda agitó su rostro, apartando las hebras de largos cabellos de su cara, una leve sonrisa triunfal adornando sus labios.

- ¿Por qué no te callas y vienes aquí? Ven por mí, Tyki Mikk. Yo no te tengo miedo.-

Y el suave susurro repleto de confianza, la sonrisa retadora y ese cuerpo que se tensó, completamente preparado para atacar, fueron suficientes para que algo dentro de Tyki se encendiera; para que fuego puro cursara por sus venas… sus labios extendiéndose en una enloquecida sonrisa, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de deseo…

… _en su mente sólo presente el anhelo de poseer completamente a ese exorcista._

Y ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, sus armas chocando, sus cuerpos colisionando una y otra vez, destruyendo todo lo que a su paso encontraban, alejando a los _akumas _restantes con las poderosas oleadas de sus destructivos poderes. Ambos hombres portando sonrisas con distintos grados de maniático furor; el arma de Tyki abriendo varias profundas heridas en el pecho y brazos de Kanda; una de las espadas de Kanda destrozando el elegante traje negro y creando una larga y profunda herida en el abdomen del Noé.

_Ambos buscando destrozarse profundamente… atraparse irremediablemente._

- Me encanta. ¡Me encanta!- Gritaba Tyki extasiado, esquivando varios ataques sucesivos, ambos cuerpos siendo propulsados por el poder de sus ataques, chocando violentamente contra una de las paredes cercanas.

Y la batalla continuó por un espacio indefinido de tiempo en el cual ninguno cedía, ni mostraba síntomas de cansancio. Continuó por un periodo de incesantes ataques hasta que finalmente, luego de infructuosos intentos, Tyki logró cerrar su mano alrededor del cuello de Kanda, recibiendo como súbita e inmediata respuesta un zarpazo por parte del joven samurái; furiosas líneas rojas cruzando la mejilla del Noé.

Por toda respuesta Tyki cerró con más fuerza su agarre, golpeando el cuerpo del joven contra una destrozada pared cercana y dejándole ahí apoyado, el agarre jamás aligerándose mientras los brazos de Kanda se cerraban alrededor del brazo extendido del portugués; su respiración dificultosa, sus ojos llenos de odio.

- Hasta aquí llegamos, exorcista. Debo felicitarte… Nunca antes nadie había logrado herirme de esta forma. Hace mucho que no sentía verdadero dolor.- Musitó Tyki, observando extasiado como la boca de Kanda se abría ligeramente, buscando un poco del aire que en esos momentos se le estaba negando.

- S… Suéltame, infeliz.- Susurraba, sus uñas clavándose en la piel morena del Noé.

_Estaba llegando a su límite. Si tan sólo hubiese atendido sus heridas pasadas… si tan sólo hubiese descansado un poco más. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más rápido…_

_Esa maldición le estaba absorbiendo la vida, le estaba destrozando por dentro. Todo le dolía de una forma imposible… desgarradora. _

Pero en el instante en el que sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse para recibir a la inconsciencia, la presión en su cuello cedió por completo; su cuerpo desfallecido siendo atrapado por un par de fuertes brazos que le sostuvieron para que no cayese aparatosamente, el peculiar aroma de costosa colonia y sudor llenando sus sentidos.

- Suéltame… Suéltame o te juro que te mato.- Susurraba entre respiraciones, sus puños golpeando todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir como su cabello era agarrado y jalado con una fuerza sobrecogedora, sus dientes apretándose para no dejar escapar un quejido adolorido mientras su cuello era expuesto a un Tyki Mikk que le observaba como quien observa a una presa acorralada justo antes de comérsela.

- ¿Por qué me obligas a hacerte daño, exorcista? ¿No sería más sencillo si simplemente dejaras de resistirte? Te encuentras tan malherido; veo en tu mirada un martirio sin igual… ¿Y todo por qué? Por algo que no vale un carajo.-

Un oscuro brazo se envolvió alrededor de la delgada cintura, la mano restante aferrando aún los largos cabellos, el aliento suave y peligroso de Tyki recorriendo la blanca piel expuesta de un Kanda cuya sangre se había helado, su cuerpo completamente paralizado por tan súbita e íntima cercanía.

Era algo completamente desconocido para él. Algo que no lograba computar dentro de su mente. _Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado una sensación tan horrible y al mismo tiempo tan extrañamente curiosa. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarle de esa manera._

No lograba comprender el porqué de su falta de reacción. Su cuerpo no le contestaba aún cuando por dentro, estuviese gritando de cólera e indignación.

_Deseaba… con toda su alma alejarse de ese sujeto que con tanta posesiva familiaridad le aferraba._

Deseaba alejarle, y matarle. Destrozarle la vida a ese maldito Noé que se había atrevido a traspasar los límites de esa forma… que le estaba confundiendo la mente tan horriblemente.

- ¿Por qué no me insultas, exorcista? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?- Musitó Tyki, soltando el cabello del joven y recibiendo como respuesta una mirada cargada de aborrecimiento.

La sonrisa se borró al instante del rostro del Noé, un brillo desquiciado apoderándose de sus dorados orbes.

- No es muy educado de tu parte el dirigirme una mirada tan resentida, exorcista. Habrá que darte una lección en modales.-

Y Kanda iba a musitarle por dónde podía meterse sus clases, cuando de la nada y a una velocidad imposible, la mano del Noé se hallaba atravesándole el pecho… oscuros dedos cerrándose alrededor de su desbocado corazón.

Un ahogado grito escapó de los labios del joven, sus ojos ensanchándose de sorpresa.

- Qué interior tan… interesante.- Musitó Tyki, ligeramente sorprendido al palpar tan peculiares órganos; sus dorados ojos observando de soslayo la expresión helada del exorcista; la forma en la que aquellos intensos e imposiblemente azules ojos se perdían.

Y siguió palpando el frío corazón… notando su mecánico latir. Como si se tratase de un pequeño motor impulsando una compleja máquina.

Era… una de las cosas más raras que había sentido en su vida. Y por ello… le fascinaba.

_Parece que nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, exorcista._

_-_ Mmm. ¿Quién diría que al final resultaste no ser completamente humano, exorcista?- Le susurro Tyki, sus labios contorsionados en una radiante sonrisa repleta de perversión.

La respiración de Kanda se volvió nula, la sangre en sus venas congelándose, su rostro palideciendo considerablemente. Las palabras del Noé resonando en su mente, logrando que sus labios se apretaran en una fina línea y que sus ojos se llenasen de un intenso rencor.

Todo mientras Tyki le observaba, deleitándose con cada una de las variadas expresiones que cruzaban por el rostro de ese jovencito que tenía atrapado entre sus brazos. Sus dedos jugueteando suavemente con los órganos internos de su pecho mientras su brazo restante seguía envuelto alrededor de aquella delgada cintura, imposibilitándole el escape.

Sus labios moviéndose, formando palabras que susurraba en los oídos de su presa.

- ¿Sera por eso que te encuentras tan afanado de salvar ese fragmento de Inocencia? ¿Para que en la Orden Oscura te reconozcan como algo más que una simple maquina?-

- _Basta…_- Susurro Kanda, sus dientes apretados.

- ¿Te duele verdad? Duele saber que sin importar lo que hagas, al final nada cambiará.- Tyki sacó la mano del pecho de Kanda, sus dedos acudiendo al pálido rostro, paseándose lánguidamente por la mejilla del joven, quien trató de apartarse bruscamente. Ante esto el Noé sonrió divertido. – Puedo verte, aunque trates de ocultarte. Puedo ver ese anhelo de libertad que se encuentra escondido tras esos ojos. Es tan triste que desees algo que la Orden Oscura nunca va a darte… -

- Deja de hablar como si supieses algo de mí, maldito.- Rugió Kanda, su cabeza moviéndose violentamente para evitar que Tyki siguiese tocándole. Pero el Noé, notando las intenciones del samurái, tomó su barbilla con fuerza, elevando su rostro; dorados ojos chocando con oscurecidos orbes azules.

- Es cierto, no sé mucho de ti. Pero sé descifrar a las personas y sé también como trabaja esa Orden a la que tú tanta dedicación profesas. Conozco todos sus estrafalarios métodos de control; todas sus sucias tretas de convencimiento. Sé de lo que son capaces. Y puedo ver en tu mirada que tú también lo sabes.-

- Suéltame o te juro que…

- ¿Qué harás, exorcista?- El agarre se hizo más fuerte, los dorados ojos de Tyki tomando un tinte ligeramente amenazante.- No trates de luchar; no te conviene. Sabes muy bien que podría arrancarte el corazón del pecho en un parpadeo. Que podría destrozar tus pulmones y verte morir lentamente; o aplastar tu cerebro y ver como mueres inmerso en gritos de dolor. Tu vida está en mis manos así que ¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes y me entregas ese fragmento de Inocencia que tienes escondido en algún lugar de tu hermoso cuerpo?-

_No. No puedo… No puedo… No debo hacerlo._

_Maldita sea. ¡Maldita Sea!_

-¿En qué piensas, exorcista? ¿Qué es eso que veo en tu expresión facial?- El cálido aliento de Tyki se poso sobre el cuello de Kanda, enviando un leve estremecimiento por el cuerpo del más joven.- Dámelo y te dejare libre. Dámelo y tus amigos no sufrirán daño alguno… dame el fragmento, Kanda.

- No.- Al instante de pronunciar esas palabras, el cuerpo del joven fue lanzado contra la pared más cercana; el cruento choque de piel contra cemento resonando en toda la iglesia.

- ¿Por qué la dedicación tan intensa? ¡Qué acaso no entiendes que al final para la Orden Oscura no eres nada más que un experimento al que buscan explotar hasta el final!- Dorados ojos se suavizaron, observando la figura desfallecida y sangrante que se apoyaba dificultosamente contra la pared.- ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?

Las palabras de Tyki resonaban, adentrándose en el alma de Kanda y clavándose como crueles puñales, hiriéndole… haciéndole sangrar. La ira, la desesperación y la frustración se agolpaban en su mente, impidiéndole pensar. Todo mientras sentía como su maldición le sumía en dolores agonizantes, como sus frescas heridas ardían, como su cabeza se hallaba a punto de explotar.

Todo mientras en su cabeza, se repetían palabras y frases incoherentes, llenas de profunda desesperación.

_Maldito, lo comprendo. Lo sé. Lo sé. Deja de decirme algo que ya sé._

Elevó su mirada, hebras de azuloso cabello ocultando parte de su rostro; su mirada conectándose con los dorados ojos de un Tyki Mikk cuyo rostro se ladeó; contemplativo.

- Sería tan sencillo matarte, exorcista.-

Una cansada sonrisa surcada de ironía adornó los labios de Kanda, su mano apretando la sangrante herida en su pecho.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas?... Hazlo, infeliz.- Susurró, su voz impregnada de veneno. – Sólo por encima de mi cadáver obtendrás lo que buscas.

- Tsk, tsk. Claro que no te mataré, muchacho. Sería un desperdicio y una pena enorme el asesinar algo tan bello.- Susurró Tyki, agitando uno de sus dedos en juguetona negativa.

- ¿Qué… estupideces estás diciendo, Noé?- Murmuró, parpadeando confundido ante tan directo y descarado comentario.

_Nadie jamás le había adulado de esa manera. _

Tyki tan sólo le dedicó una malévola sonrisa mientras se acercaba cada vez más, en una de sus palmas posándose una violácea mariposa cuyas alas se agitaron inocentemente.

Al instante Kanda se hallaba en movimiento, su cuerpo arrastrándose lejos del Noé, su mirada puesta sólo en aquella mariposa de inofensiva apariencia cuyas alas se mojaban con las gotas de sangre que Tyki tenía en las manos.

_Y recordó… su mente envolviéndose en aquel sueño perturbador que había tenido horas atrás. Recordó los cuerpos destrozados, el fuego infernal, la figura de ese Noé, su sonrisa malévola… y aquella mariposa que se hallaba en las manos de ese Noé…_

… _esa mariposa que se bañaba en su propia sangre._

Sus ojos se cerraron, una de sus manos apretando un lado de su rostro; su cabeza siendo bombardeada por dolorosas palpitaciones.

Todo mientras sentía como la mano de Tyki se cerraba alrededor de su cuello, alzándole en el aire. La mano restante posándose sobre su pecho, delgados dedos acariciando la piel expuesta.

Y en menos de un parpadeo, la mano en la que Tyki sostenía a la mariposa se había hundido en su pecho, provocándole un dolor inconmensurable.

Sin poder soportarlo Kanda gritó, afiladas uñas clavándose desesperadamente en el brazo del Noé quien sonreía con inhumana naturalidad; sus aullidos intensos resonando por toda la iglesia; gritos que se tornaron en agónicos lamentos, su cuerpo temblando descontroladamente mientras en su interior el animalejo se retorcía, destrozando sus tejidos; sumiéndole en una agonía sin precedentes.

Pasaron interminables segundos de tortura antes de que Tyki removiese finalmente su mano, acogiendo entre sus brazos su cuerpo destrozado y semi inconsciente, para luego posarlo con sumo cuidado en el suelo de la iglesia, sus dorados ojos fijos en los irises zafiros que en esos momentos se hallaban nublados por el dolor; sus dedos acariciando suavemente la mejilla blanca del joven.

- Pronto te darás cuenta de que la Orden Oscura no vale todo tu sacrificio. Cuando llegue ese momento y desees tu libertad… búscame. Cuando sea la hora y tomes la decisión, yo sabré encontrarte.- El rostro grisáceo se acercó, delgados labios rozando levemente los ensangrentados labios del joven, su voz un susurro cargado de añoranza.- Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos… Kanda.-

Los azules ojos se ensancharon conmocionados, confundidos y llenos de dolor, sus labios tornándose temblorosos, sintiendo el leve toque de pluma de esos labios enemigos… ahogándose en la sensación prohibida de todo aquel confuso despliegue de cercanía.

_¿Por qué… me haces esto?_

Y quiso abrir la boca, musitar esa pregunta… pero en el instante en el que había reunido las fuerzas para hacerlo ya la figura de Tyki había desaparecido, en su lugar tan solo el vestigio de un remolino de mariposas violetas.

Todo mientras a sus oídos llegaban unas voces que gritaban desesperadamente su nombre. Su rostro girándose con lentitud para observar el instante en el que las puertas de la iglesia eran destrozadas por un enorme mazo negro, las figuras borrosas de Allen Walker y Lavi Bookman corriendo hacia él.

Quiso sonreír, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era una tontería el hacerlo. La inconsciencia iba apoderándose de su sistema, y sus ojos se cerraban… en su mente solo presente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, las últimas palabras de su enemigo… las últimas sensaciones provocadas por ese Noé.

_Pronto te darás cuenta de que la Orden Oscura no vale todo tu sacrificio. _

Su mano tanteó a ciegas su bolsillo, cerrándose alrededor del cálido fragmento de Inocencia que aún se hallaba en su poder, el cual sacó… extendiéndolo temblorosamente hacia las figuras que se aproximaban; notando como el precioso fragmento se hallaba bañado en su propia sangre…

_Cuando sea la hora y tomes la decisión, yo sabré encontrarte._

- Qué… gracioso eres.- Musitó, un susurro suave que sólo él fue capaz de escuchar.

Y lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia, fue el cuerpo de Allen Walker cayendo de rodillas a su lado, su rostro desesperado y sus platinados ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que trataba de aguantar; sus enguantadas manos cerrándose con temblorosa fuerza alrededor de su mano extendida…

… _sus labios musitando su nombre una y otra vez con una desesperación, un miedo y una rabia que Kanda jamás llegaría a comprender._

* * *

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente. Algo dentro de su pecho se agitaba continuamente._

_Su mente se hallaba perdida en palabras musitadas por una boca llena de maldad._

_Perdido en la sensación de unos labios enemigos posados sobre sus fríos labios…_

_Perdido en las palabras, en los ecos de una risa desquiciada, en el brillo de unos ojos malignos, en el suave cantar de esa voz tenebrosa._

_De ese hombre maldito que con tan sólo un encuentro había sido capaz de leer hasta sus más oscuros secretos._

"_Maldito seas, Tyki Mikk"_

Con ese pensamiento en mente fue que abrió sus ojos, el impecable techo blanco brillante hiriendo su desacostumbrada vista; el aroma penetrante de antiséptico inundando desagradablemente su olfato.

Y el repentino murmullo de varias voces exclamando excitadamente su nombre resonando en su pesada y adolorida cabeza. Los cálidos brazos de una mujer envolviéndose al instante alrededor de su cuerpo, su suave aroma a flores silvestres calmando el palpitar incesante de su cerebro.

- ¡Oh, Kanda! ¡Por fin has despertado, me tenías tan preocupada!- Le susurró Lennalee llorosamente, aferrando con fuerza su cuello.

Pero Kanda no prestaba atención, su mirada desviándose hacia las figuras que se hallaban aguardando expectantes al pie de la cama. La sonrisa alegre de Lavi… la mirada llena de inmenso alivio de Allen Walker. Y esos platinados ojos que le observaban de una forma tan intensa, que Kanda no pudo evitar sentir como los cabellos de su nuca se alzaban ligeramente.

- Necesito respirar, Lennalee- Susurró el samurái, viendo como al instante la chica le soltaba, ahogándose en presurosas disculpas.

Pero él no le escuchaba, al menos no completamente. Sus sentidos se hallaban enfrascados en la lucha interna de su mente, y su mirada viajaba, de las tres figuras que se hallaban de pie ante él, a la puerta… una y otra vez.

Y en sus observaciones, pudo ubicar su preciada espada la cual se hallaba apoyada en la pared cercana a la salida. Perfecta e impecable.

Y suspirando de alivio bajó la mirada, notando por primera vez su pecho descubierto envuelto en vendajes, agujas perforando sus brazos, su oscuro tatuaje más grande de lo que recordaba… palpitando suavemente como si de un segundo corazón se tratase.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, una de sus manos tocó la parte de su pecho cercana a su corazón… notando la normalidad de sus latidos y su piel.

_Qué demonios…_

- Tan pronto llegaste, los médicos tuvieron que hacerte una cirugía para extirparte el animalejo que ese… Mikk había dejado dentro de tu pecho.- Susurró Lavi al ver las acciones del joven.

Kanda giró el rostro hacia el joven de rojos cabellos, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

- ¿Tanto me estaba destruyendo?-

- No. Y eso es lo raro. Los médicos estaban maravillados ya que al parecer el animalejo se había envuelto alrededor de tu corazón, sin hacer daño a ningún otro órgano. Pero al parecer pensaban que sería un riesgo tenerla, así que la extirparon. Te sacaron el animal y lo sellaron para investigarlo en los laboratorios.- Le explicó Lavi mientras a su lado, Lennalee se estremecía levemente.

- Estábamos tan preocupados, Kanda. – Musitó Allen, cierta cautela adornando su tono de voz.

Azules ojos se desviaron, observando a las tres figuras que, tensas y expectantes, le observaban de vuelta. Esas tres figuras cuyos rostros portaban diferentes grados de angustia, expresiones distintas, sentimientos profundos en sus ojos.

- El fragmento… ¿Dónde…

- No te preocupes. Lograste salvarlo. Tincampy se encargó de traerlo a la Orden; ahora se encuentra sano y salvo con Hevlaska.- Exclamó Allen al instante.

_Todo había salido bien… Su espada estaba a salvo, le habían extraído aquella cosa ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho? ¿Por qué no le alegraba?_

Una expresión amarga se apoderó de las facciones de Kanda, su mano arrancando la aguja de suero que perforaba su muñeca.

- Kanda…- Comenzó Lennalee, su rostro preocupado.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- Le interrumpió Allen, su rostro portando una seriedad intimidante. A su lado Lavi agitó el rostro, y Lennalee giró su mirada, confundida.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, _Moyashi_?- Le espetó Kanda, haciendo amago de alzarse de la cama.

- Tyki Mikk. Fue él quien te atacó ¿Qué te hizo?- Musitó Allen, su voz un murmullo cargado de rabia.

Algo dentro del samurái se agitó violentamente ante la mención del Noé, su rostro contorsionándose en una expresión indescifrable; sus puños cerrándose con fuerza.

- Eso… a ti no te importa.- Le espetó, su voz un murmullo venenoso.

- Yo le conozco, Kanda. Sé sus tácticas, sé lo sádico y malvado que puede llegar a ser. Sus torturas las he vivido en carne propia. Él fue el responsable de que perdiese mi brazo. Por su culpa tuve que pasar meses tortuosos tratando de recuperar mi poder. Kanda, él…-

- Tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo. Tuvo la oportunidad de quitarme el fragmento y destruirlo… pero tampoco lo hizo.- Susurró Kanda por toda respuesta.

_No lo hizo… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?_

_Porque no era eso lo que realmente buscaba…_

Allen calló, sus labios apretados en una fina línea; su rostro lleno de frustración.

- Algo estaba buscando, Kanda.- Susurró Lavi, sus verdes ojos destellando con ese fulgor de escondida sabiduría que Kanda conocía perfectamente. Ese fulgor que delataba el hecho de un conocimiento más allá de lo proferido.

_Y al verle, internamente le maldijo. Maldijo ese don suyo de ver a través de los ojos, las almas y las expresiones ajenas. Le maldijo por ver a través de sus dudas._

- No voy a seguir hablando de estupideces pasadas. – Musitó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, todo mientras se alzaba de la cama, arrancando las agujas y vendas que le ataban a las distintas máquinas apostadas en los costados de la cama; su largo cabello cayendo cual cascada azul brillante por su espalda descubierta.

Pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, las manos de Lennalee se hallaban alrededor de su brazo, su rostro asustado observándole fijamente… sus ojos implorantes.

- Por favor, Kanda. Aún debes descansar, tus heridas fueron sumamente graves. Todos en la Orden se encuentran preocupados y consternados, todos tuvimos mucho miedo de perderte… Por favor quédate. No salgas. – Y la insistencia casi vehemente de sus palabras, el miedo en sus ojos y el temblor de sus manos, hizo que Kanda subiera su alerta; su mirada desviándose automáticamente hacia un Lavi cuyo rostro portaba una seriedad preocupante.

- Leverrier fue informado del ataque por el Buscador que nos acompañaba. Ordenó que tan pronto salieses de esta enfermería te llevasen a su despacho. Dos exorcistas están montando guardia afuera en espera de que salgas.-

- ¿Para qué quiere verme ese infeliz?- Musitó Kanda, sus ojos desviándose hacia la salida.

- Quiere saber todo lo ocurrido. Al parecer no confía ni en mi declaración ni en la de Allen. En su mente no cabe la idea de que un Noé te haya atacado pero no te haya matado, mucho menos comprende el hecho de que el fragmento de Inocencia este sano y salvo en nuestras manos.-

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que ese vejete insinúa que yo estoy aliado a ese demente?- Escupió Kanda, incrédulo.

- No lo sé, Kanda. Leverrier tiene a todos los exorcistas de la Orden en la mira. Komui trató de ayudarte, de ahorrarte el problema… pero sabes que Leverrier ostenta un enorme poder en esta organización. Le fue imposible ayudarte. -

- Me importa un carajo lo que ese vejete piense. Por mi puede meterse sus insinuaciones y sus sospechas por el…-

- ¡Kanda!- Chilló Lennalee, escandalizada.

- Lo siento, Lennalee. Yo no le tengo miedo a ese hombre.- Tras decir esto, Kanda se separó suavemente del poderoso agarre de la joven y, sin decir más caminó hasta la salida, tomando su katana de la pared.

Y en el instante en el que abría la puerta, dos exorcistas se hallaban frente a él… sus rostros aparentando una seguridad que en sus ojos no se podía visualizar.

Y Kanda les fulminó con la mirada, sus azules ojos brillantes de rabia, lo que provocó que los dos hombres se echaran a un lado, dirigiéndose entre ellos miradas de nerviosismo.

- Te estaremos esperando afuera del despacho de Leverrier, Kanda.- Exclamó Allen.

El samurái se giró por un instante, su mirada conectándose con aquellos grandes ojos plateados que irradiaban una determinación arrolladora, una preocupación genuina.

- Hagan lo que quieran.- Tras decir esto, dio media vuelta y se encaminó por el largo pasillo, los dos exorcistas pegados a sus talones.

Y mientras caminaba, veía la cantidad poco común de exorcistas y Buscadores por los pasillos, reunidos en pequeños grupos que conversaban en murmullos ininteligibles. Todos los cuales se giraban para observarle, algunos con discretas miradas, otros con abiertas observaciones. Sus murmullos volviéndose más presurosos y excitados… sus ojos mostrando cierto grado de ansiedad, cierto grado de preocupación y miedo.

Pero a Kanda no le interesaba demasiado, su cuerpo moviéndose con la misma tranquila calma; sintiéndose extrañamente más ligero sin todo el peso del uniforme de exorcista, tan sólo la ligereza de sus vendajes y los pantalones oscuros que llevaba encima.

Y siguió su camino, sin que todo aquel espectáculo a su alrededor cambiase el imperturbable pragmatismo de su rostro. Siguió hasta llegar ante la puerta del despacho provisional de Leverrier, al cual entró sin anunciar su llegada, los exorcistas que le acompañaban permaneciendo afuera.

Y lo primero que notó al ingresar, fue la obscena cantidad de exorcistas y guardias especiales que había en el interior de ese despacho de moderado espacio. En rápida cuenta pudo contar seis de ellos, cuatro apostados en cada esquina del despacho; dos a cada lado de Leverrier, quien se hallaba sentado plácidamente en su enorme silla, sus codos posados sobre su lujoso escritorio, sus manos entrecruzadas frente a un rostro que en esos momentos le dirigía una mirada intensa e incómoda.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, una de sus manos apretó con más fuerza su _Mugen_; notando al instante como todos los presentes se tensaban ligeramente, listos para atacarle.

_¿Conque en esos planes nos encontramos? Interesante._

- Buenas tardes, Segundo Exorcista. Veo que sus heridas han sanado rápidamente. Justo como era de esperarse.- Musitó Leverrier, cada palabra envuelta en malicia.

_Cada palabra hecha para herir con sutileza._

Pero Kanda estaba acostumbrado. Estaba acostumbrado a que esos malditos superiores le llamaran por tan impersonal etiqueta. Estaba acostumbrado a ese trato frío, poco humano. Estaba tan acostumbrado que su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto.

- ¿Para qué me ha llamado?- Preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

- He querido hablar con usted desde hace mucho tiempo, exorcista. Primero que nada, me gustaría que se sentase.- Susurró, apuntando una de las sillas que se hallaban cercanas al escritorio.

- No deseo sentarme. Sólo deseo que usted termine lo que tenga que decirme para continuar con mis asuntos.- Contestó Kanda al instante, sin importarle en absoluto el hecho de que estaba siendo irrespetuoso con uno de los más poderosos miembros de la Orden Oscura.

Y pudo verlo. La rabia en aquellos ojos pequeños y malignos; la consternación en los rostros de todos los exorcistas presentes. Y sonrió internamente, sintiendo una especie de cálida sensación de sádico triunfo, la cual se extendió por todo su pecho…

- Bien, entonces iremos al grano con usted, exorcista. Primero que nada, deseo que me explique con todo detalle lo que aconteció en Gales.-

- Llegué a la iglesia, encontré el fragmento, llegó un Noé con su horda de akumas, peleamos y nos herimos mutuamente y luego el Noé se fue, llegaron mis compañeros de misión, trajeron el fragmento de Inocencia y curaron mis heridas. Y ahora me encuentro aquí, frente a usted.- Narró Kanda, su tono de voz desapasionado… todo dentro de él complaciéndose inmensamente con cada sutil cambio en el antes compuesto rostro de Leverrier.

- No está siendo específico, Segundo Exorcista.- Le espetó con cierta rabia el hombre mayor, sus nudillos blancos.

- No hace falta. Nada sucedió. Solo peleamos y al parecer el Noé tenía otras cosas más importantes qué hacer y se largó.- Mintió Kanda, deleitándose con la expresión iracunda en el rostro de Leverrier.

- Exorcista… Encuentro dudoso el hecho de que un miembro de la organización del Conde Milenario haya sido capaz de perdonarle la vida. Sobre todo considerando el hecho de que ese Noé, Tyki Mikk si no me equivoco, es un ser despiadado que anteriormente había asesinado y atentado contra la vida de una gran cantidad de exorcistas. Algo… tuvo que haber pasado. -

- ¿Qué puedo decirle? Por si no se ha dado cuenta, entre mis habilidades no está el leer mentes ajenas, así que no puedo decirle que estaba pensando aquel sujeto en esos instantes.- Y Kanda añadió, no sin cierta fuerza en su tono de voz.- Debería estar complacido con el hecho de que la misión fue un éxito, en vez de insinuar que mi lealtad a la Orden se encuentra comprometida.-

- ¿Quién ha insinuado tal cosa, exorcista?- Contestó Leverrier, con un tono de falsa sorpresa.

Y Kanda, notando la escondida trampa tras esas inocentes palabras, calló. Su rostro tranquilo, su cuerpo relajado.

_Ese maldito deseaba provocarle. Pero no se iba a salir con la suya._

- ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- Oh, pero claro que sí. Es más, este tema es el motivo por el cual tenía tantas ganas de reunirme con usted, exorcista. – Leverrier sacó de entre una pila de sobres unos papeles, los cuales posó sobre todo lo que tenía en el escritorio, su rostro volviendo a esa expresión de maliciosa complacencia que Kanda tanto aborrecía.- No tengo duda de que en su memoria aún se encuentran los recuerdos de su experiencia como parte del Programa de Segundos Exorcistas, ¿No es cierto, Yuu Kanda?-

Kanda no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se ensancharon, un fulgor de trepidante aprehensión marcándose por unos instantes en todo su rostro palidecido. Sus labios se apretaron, una fina y tensa línea destruyendo la impasibilidad de sus facciones.

- Claro que lo recuerdo.- Musitó, su voz entonando la rabia que en esos instantes sentía cursar por sus venas.

- Me alegra escucharlo. Como perfectamente debe saber, de los miles de sujetos de experimentación que tuvimos, sólo usted sobrevivió. Por lo cual usted es una pieza sumamente valiosa para la Orden Oscura. Como también sabe, en estos instantes nos encontramos enfrascados en una guerra contra enemigos sumamente poderosos, los cuales no dudarán en utilizar cualquier método a su alcance para destruir la estabilidad que hemos creado como organización. Por lo tanto mis superiores, los máximos representantes de la Iglesia Católica y fundadores de la Orden de Exorcistas, han decidido iniciar un proyecto similar al Programa de Segundos Exorcistas.-

_La sonrisa en el rostro de Leverrier era aterradora en su inconmensurable dosis de maldad. _

_Pero quizá lo peor era el brillo de sus ojos. Ese fulgor lleno de prepotente superioridad. Ese rostro que le retaba silenciosamente a decir algo, a refutarle… a irse en contra no tan sólo de él, sino de toda la organización._

Y Kanda no podía. No porque no lo desease, sino porque su mente no le dejaba. El aturdimiento, la conmoción era tanta que todo dentro de él se había paralizado. Su sangre se había helado, sus sentidos se habían congelado. Todo se hallaba detenido, el eco de aquella última oración resonando en su mente sin descanso.

_Por lo tanto mis superiores, los máximos representantes de la Iglesia Católica y fundadores de la Orden de Exorcistas, han decidido iniciar un proyecto similar al Programa de Segundos Exorcistas._

"_Oh… mierda."_

- Como debe comprender, este proyecto sería un fracaso de no poseer las células necesarias para equipar a nuestros nuevos exorcistas. Afortunadamente le tenemos a usted. Usted, Sr. Kanda, será el que nos suplirá con toda la sangre y las células necesarias para crear armas con habilidades similares a las suyas. Además, nuestros superiores se han hecho de valiosa información respecto a las habilidades curativas de su sangre. Por lo que ésta también será utilizada para el desarrollo de recursos para la curación inmediata de nuestros exorcistas en batalla.- Continuó Leverrier, deleitándose con la expresión de profunda conmoción del joven frente a él.

- Usted… está muy convencido de que yo aceptaré todas esas ridiculeces que está escupiendo.- Musitó Kanda, recuperándose del shock inicial.

- Oh, ¿Pero quién le ha dicho que esperamos su consentimiento? Ya todo ha sido decidido, joven exorcista. Usted será llevado en dos días a un laboratorio en Asia, donde se procederá con todo lo antes estipulado y…-

- Váyase al infierno. A mí nadie me va a obligar a hacer… semejante idiotez.- Le espetó Kanda, notando como a su alrededor los exorcistas se miraban los unos a los otros, sus rostros confundidos.

- Lamento decirle que usted no tiene ni voz ni voto en esto, joven. Dentro de los papeles de la Organización, usted se encuentra bajo la clasificación de Segundo Exorcista, lo cual a los ojos de todos nosotros le hace un ente no-humano. Por lo tanto, los derechos de los seres humanos no se encuentran aplicados a usted y la Orden puede disponer de su cuerpo y su mente como le sea conveniente, todo con el propósito de salvaguardar la estabilidad y la paz.-

Cada palabra dicha por Leverrier era como un puñal, que se clavaba profundamente en el corazón de Kanda… hiriéndole atrozmente, destrozando sus esperanzas, haciendo pedazos todo por lo que alguna vez había luchado, todo lo que había creído.

Nunca antes unas palabras habían logrado destrozarle. Nunca antes había sido víctima de tan atroz sentimiento de impotencia, de tan horrible sensación de vacío, de tan… desgarrador sentimiento de exclusión y rechazo.

Cerró los ojos, sus dientes mostrándose ligeramente en una expresión feral…

- Me importa un carajo lo que usted o esta maldita organización haya estipulado. Yo… No… Lo haré. – Rugió, su rostro contorsionándose en una expresión temible.

- ¿Acaso está insinuando su rechazo a una orden enviada por los estratos más altos de esta organización?- Exclamó Leverrier, no sin cierto tono de sorpresa.

- ¡Si! Usted y los estratos más altos de esta organización pueden ir a pudrirse en el infierno.- Le escupió Kanda, dando media vuelta y atentando la salida.

Y justo cuando se hallaba a punto de hacerlo Leverrier se levantó, la horda de exorcistas acercándose desde todos los flancos.

- ¡Exorcista! ¡No se atreva a salir de este despacho o me veré en la obligación de recurrir a medidas extremas!

- ¡Míreme como me atrevo, Leverrier!- Exclamó Kanda, abriendo la puerta de un súbito tirón y saliendo al pasillo…

… pasillo que se encontraba atestado de exorcistas y Buscadores, los cuales le observaban con distintos grados de asombro, admiración y miedo en sus rostros.

Y entre los rostros, pudo distinguir a Lennalee, _Moyashi_, Komui, Marie, Lavi, Miranda y Arystar… todos reunidos, aguardándole ansiosos.

Y en la distancia, pudo ver el rostro anciano y preocupado de Tiedoll, acompañado de un Marian Cross que le observaba con interés.

Y les observó a todos por un instante, para luego seguir su camino. Viendo como a los pocos segundos emergía Leverrier con su contingente de guardias.

- ¡Alto ahí, exorcista! ¡He dicho que pares!- Le ordenaba, furioso.

Y todos los exorcistas se dispersaron, despejando el pasillo para que Kanda siguiese su camino. Todos observando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

- ¡Kanda!- Exclamó Tiedoll, acercándose al joven quien al escuchar la voz de su mentor se detuvo, sus helados ojos azules dirigiéndose hacia los dos comandantes. Uno observándole con intensa preocupación, el otro con raptado interés.

- ¿Qué haces, Kanda?- Le preguntó, tomando con delicadeza su brazo mientras Allen y los otros se acercaban presurosos.

- Tú debes saber lo que ese… sujeto quiere hacerme. Yo no voy a aceptar algo como eso, Tiedoll. No lo haré y me importa un carajo lo que esta maldita Orden piense al respecto.- Exclamó el joven violentamente, su mirada desviándose hacia Leverrier quien en esos instantes susurraba órdenes a sus guardias.

- Ningún general acepta ese acuerdo, Kanda. Estamos tratando con todo lo que tenemos para que los superiores desistan de la idea. Cálmate, Kanda. Por favor.- Le susurró Tiedoll, su voz un murmullo reconfortante.

- No.- Le espetó, sus sentidos advirtiendo el momento en el que los guardias de Leverrier tomaban sus armas, dispuestos a atacarle.

Y apartándose de su mentor, desenvainó su espada y se colocó en posición.

- Baja tu arma, exorcista. Si no lo haces, me veré en la penosa obligación de atacarte.- Musitó Leverrier, su rostro contraído por la cólera.

- Ni en tus sueños más profundos, infeliz.- Le escupió Kanda, la rabia evidente en sus ojos.

Exclamaciones de incredulidad se hicieron presentes por todo el pasillo, un derrotado _"Kanda" _escapando de los labios de Tiedoll, todo mientras a su lado, Cross le daba unas suaves palmadas en su hombro, musitando algo parecido a _"Intercambiemos estudiantes, Froyd. Este chico me cae muy bien"._

- ¡Exorcista revoltoso! ¡Te descuartizaré y enviaré tus pedazos a Asia!- Rugió Leverrier, completamente fuera de sí.

- Aquí te espero, hijo de puta.- Le contestó Kanda, viendo como los seis guardias del hombre se lanzaban al ataque.

Pero antes de que siquiera tuviese oportunidad de pensar en cómo iba a atacar o defenderse, su campo de visión se encontró obstaculizado por la espalda de nada más y nada menos que Allen Walker.

- Hazte a un lado, _Moyashi_. Esta no es tu pelea.- Le espetó Kanda tras recuperarse del desconcierto inicial.

- No.- Le susurró de vuelta el joven, portando en su rostro una radiante sonrisa.

Y Kanda pensó que todo iba a permanecer así, pero al ver como Lavi, Lennalee, Miranda, Marie y Krory se colocaban a ambos lados de Allen, cual largo y poderoso escudo humano, la confusión del joven samurái se hizo más profunda.

_Y algo dentro de su pecho se agitó; una sensación desconocida pero extrañamente placentera inundando su ser._

Los guardias se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo, la confusión marcando sus rasgos; sus rostros girándose hacia un Leverrier cuyo rostro se hallaba violeta por la rabia.

- ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen, exorcistas? ¡No pueden interferir en asuntos que no les atañen!-

Por su parte Kanda observaba las espaldas de todos sus compañeros exorcistas, su cuerpo relajándose sutilmente, su espada volviendo a su costado.

- ¿Por qué hacen esto?- Susurró finalmente, incapaz de comprender que en esos momentos esas personas estuviesen arriesgando su vida por él.

_Él que siempre les había tratado tan mal. Él que siempre les había desdeñado._

- La pregunta está de más, Kanda.- Musitó Lennalee con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonreía. Todos le sonreían, de una manera que el joven encontraba repulsivamente cariñosa.

- Somos tus amigos. Te queremos… y te protegeremos.- Musitó Lavi, su voz firme y llena de una seguridad casi intimidante.

Y antes de que Kanda pudiese decir algo, ya todos se hallaban sacando sus armas, enfrentando a los poderosos guardianes. Todos organizados en una barrera humana imposible de traspasar.

Y por unos segundos, ambos bandos permanecieron estáticos… midiendo sus fuerzas, sopesando sus posibilidades de victoria.

Finalmente luego de tortuosos minutos, Leverrier alzó su mano en señal de retirada; sus pequeños y horribles ojos fijos en Kanda.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, exorcistas. Ese… ser que tanto protegen, tarde o temprano caerá en manos de la Iglesia. Y ninguno de ustedes podrá hacer algo para impedirlo.- Tras escupir esas palabras, dio media vuelta y entró a su despacho, su contingente de oficiales siguiéndole el paso.

Y Kanda le siguió con la mirada, sus azules ojos opacados por ese horrible e intenso sentimiento de desbordante y descontrolado odio que surcaba por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Eso le enseñará a ese idiota de Leverrier a no meterse con uno de los nuestros!- Exclamó Lavi alegremente, la multitud de espectadores asintiendo o murmurando agitadamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kanda?- Preguntó Allen, girándose hacia el joven.

- Yo…- El samurái agitó el rostro.- No debieron hacer esto.-

- Leverrier no te va a hacer daño, Kanda. Yo… Nosotros nos aseguraremos de ello.-

Y la sinceridad, la determinación y ese extraño sentimiento que veía bailar en aquellos ojos plateados hizo que a pesar de todo, Kanda le creyese. Porque al verle, al escucharle, sentía que lo que ese enano decía era algo… salido de la profundidad de su alma, algo con sentido, algo poderoso.

_Aunque no lograba entender porqué todo aquello era dirigido a él. No lograba comprender porque el Moyashi estaba… tan dispuesto a salvarle._

- Yo no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Cuando ese hombre venga, seré sólo yo el que lo encare.- Musitó finalmente, para luego girarse y seguir su camino; sus puños cerrados poderosamente… su largo cabello ondeando misteriosamente tras él.

… dos azules ojos brillando con un fulgor poco común, titilando sus pupilas con una especie de sádica maldad, de irreparable odio.

Y dejó atrás a sus compañeros, quienes le siguieron con la mirada. Dejó atrás a su mentor, a aquellos que se consideraban sus amigos, a ese enemigo poderoso que trataba de acabar con su vida…

Su turbada mente sumiéndose en un letargo… en un remolino de pensamientos inconexos y de memorias rabiosas.

_En su pecho surgiendo un sutil aleteo fantasma; en su mente formándose una imagen salpicada en sangre y envuelta en llamas… _

… _una profunda voz musitando en su mente, palabras insufladas de apasionado deseo._

"_Cuando llegue el momento… sabré encontrarte."_

"_Te estaré esperando…"_

El filo de su katana tocó el suelo para luego ser arrastrado por todo el pasillo por una mano que temblaba ligeramente…

… su alta figura caminando lentamente, para ser tragada por la oscuridad de ese enorme castillo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Las traiciones

_**Memento Mori**_

_**Parejas:**__Tyki Mikk x Kanda Yuu (TyKan). Indicios de KandaxAllen (Yullen)_

_**Advertencias:**__Gore, violencia, lenguaje soez, inestabilidad psicológica, entre otros. Capítulo especialmente cargado de imágenes grotescas, si eres sensible a ver escenas sangrientas o dolorosas, recomiendo cautela. No apto para menores de 18 años (aún cuando sé que pasarán esta advertencia olímpicamente por alto)_

_**Notas: **__Agradezco sinceramente a todos mis lectores por sus fabulosos comentarios. Siento mucho la espera, pero la inspiración a veces es caprichosa y cuando no lo es, la vida se mete en el medio para obstaculizar el camino. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade y les prepare mentalmente para lo que viene pronto. Gracias nuevamente a todos aquellos que dedican unos segundos a ofrecerme un comentario, son el alimento del fanfic y de mi inspiración._

_**PD**_**: **Respuesta para mi querida/o lector(a) Shiro: Memento Mori es una frase latina cuyo significado podría definirse como "Recuerda que morirás" o bien para propósitos del fanfic: "Recuerdos de una muerte". Espero que te haya ayudado, y muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario.

_**Capítulo 2: Las Traiciones.**_

_Si fuese más humano, podría ver cada pequeño detalle del mundo con un brillo en mis ojos. _

_Si fuese más humano, podría abrazar cada uno de los sentimientos que entraran a mi vida._

_Si fuese más humano ¿Cuidaría y perdonaría? ¿Sentiría amor y soledad?_

_¿Dudaría y erraría? ¿Heriría y sería herido? ¿Amaría y odiaría? ¿Lloraría cuando todos mis sueños acabasen?_

_Deseo tantas cosas, pero más que nada deseo ser humano. Para que cuando muera, finalmente pueda ver el cielo que tanto he anhelado._

_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

_Se hallaba tendido en el suelo frío, su cuerpo desnudo temblando incontrolablemente. Nada veía aún a pesar de saberse con los ojos abiertos. Todo era oscuridad… una ceguera absoluta._

_Sus sentidos activos repiqueteaban contra su cerebro, enviando mensajes urgentes que se confundían unos con otros: aromas extraños, ruidos de pasos, la sensación de un suelo de hielo bajo sus dedos, de cadenas pesadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Los escalofríos grotescos en su piel descubierta._

_Algo se movía, cercano y al mismo tiempo lejos… como si en realidad no existiese._

_Pero no tenía miedo. No lo sentía, aún cuando se sabía atrapado, ciego e inmóvil en un lugar completamente desconocido. Aún cuando percibía la compañía de una presencia oscura que le rodeaba por todos lados._

_Apretó los labios, sus brazos moviéndose ligeramente, el ruido de sus ataduras haciendo eco en el lugar. _

"_Maldita sea…"_

_Poco le importaba el saber donde se hallaba. Tan sólo quería liberarse, ponerse de pie y superar esa sensación de impotencia y desamparo que sentía._

_Trató de levantarse, pero al instante su cuerpo fue lanzado contra el suelo helado, las frías ataduras apretándose a su alrededor, cortando el flujo de sangre; comprimiéndose como viciosas serpientes alrededor de su pecho, de su cuello, de sus brazos y sus piernas._

_Luchó, su boca abriéndose y tratando de atrapar el oxígeno que escapaba de sus pulmones, su cuerpo serpenteando errática y débilmente, quejidos jadeantes brotando de las profundidades de su garganta; sus largos cabellos barriendo el suelo una y otra vez._

_Mientras luchaba, a su mente acudieron las imágenes de su infancia. Las memorias de su cuerpo pequeño y flaco tendido sobre una cama de metal, rodeado de figuras de blanco que le torturaban sin piedad; la sangre brotando, corriendo, manchando y salpicando todo…_

_Dejó de moverse, su boca abriéndose al máximo, sus gemidos volviéndose cada vez más quejumbrosos; sus manos luchando por alzarse, por acudir a su cuello y liberar la grotesca presión que lentamente le estaba matando. _

_Todo fue en vano, y, dejando que sus manos cayesen, se dedicó a respirar el poco aire que podía atrapar, la inconsciencia apoderándose de él; la ominosa presencia sobre él…_

_Pero tan súbitamente como todo había comenzado, terminó. Y la presencia se disolvió de sus alrededores, soltando su mortal agarre sobre él y dejándole finalmente respirar; las cadenas aligerando su presión, su cuerpo relajándose contra el suelo mientras en la distancia escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos muy distintos a los primeros que había escuchado…_

… _otra presencia inundando el lugar; llenando todo con vibraciones impregnadas de pasión y locura._

_Le percibió acercándose… le sintió acomodándose sobre él. Percibió ardientes dedos ásperos posándose sobre su piel helada… la calidez de un cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo._

"_¿Lo sentiste, Kanda? ¿Sentiste a la Orden Oscura… tratando de matarte?"_

_Se estremeció en contra de su voluntad al sentir el cálido aliento de una boca recorriéndole; el profundo susurro de una voz muy conocida en su oído; aquellos dedos insuflados de calor bajando por su cuello y por su pecho, trazando un camino lento y conciso por todas las curvas de su cuerpo, tocándole siempre, acomodándose perfectamente entre sus piernas, con la seguridad y confianza con la que lo haría un amante deseoso de contacto…_

_Algo tan íntimo… algo que nunca antes había vivido. Demasiado real, demasiado incómodo y poderoso en la sensualidad que irradiaba._

"_Basta…"_

_¨Lo has visto. Lo has sentido. La traición de la Orden Oscura. Ellos tarde o temprano volverán a atarte a una fría mesa para matarte lenta y dolorosamente. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Kanda.¨_

_Lo sabía. No necesitaba que él, con su voz profunda y peligrosa, se lo dijese. _

_Todo lo sabía, con la misma intensidad con la que comprendía que eso que estaba pasando no era más que una simple pesadilla. Una pesadilla demasiado real, demasiado dolorosa, como para ser ignorada._

_¨Tú lo sabes. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y de igual forma sabes que sólo dos opciones adornan tu futuro: En una te espera la muerte, embutida en trajes blancos, metal frío y dolor inconmensurable. Y en otra te esperan unos brazos abiertos que están dispuestos a salvarte…¨_

_¨Yo no pue…¨_

_¨Te estoy esperando. Aguardo el momento en el que vengas a mí…¨_

_¨ ¡No! Déjame ir…¨_

_¨No sientas miedo de traicionarles. Porque a ellos nada les importó tu vida cuando decidieron darte la espalda.¨_

_Y aún a pesar de que sus ojos se hallaban cegados por la impenetrable negrura, su mente fue capaz de imaginarle. Imaginarle sobre él, con su rostro grisáceo y sus ojos dorados refulgiendo macabramente; con sus dedos ásperos y llenos de calor que tocaban su cuerpo como nunca antes alguien había siquiera osado tocarle; con aquella voz profunda que le encolerizaba, susurrándole palabras cargadas de veneno que él no deseaba escuchar._

_Y al saberlo, al sentirlo a pesar de no verlo, una mezcla grotesca de rabia, expectación y ansiedad se apoderó de su ser; su mente musitando una y otra vez las ganas intensas que tenía de alzar su mano y sólo… golpearle. Fuertemente._

_¨La Orden Oscura pronto te matará. Y cuando ese momento llegue, yo sabré encontrarte, mi adorado exorcista. La decisión está en tus manos…"_

_Quería decir algo, pero su boca nunca pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sus sentidos funcionales percibiendo como aquellos dedos dejaban de tocarle, como aquel cuerpo enemigo se alejaba de él… el suave eco de sus pasos alejándose resonando en sus oídos._

_Y luego de eso nada más supo; ciego e inmóvil en ese suelo frío. _

_Nada más supo aparte del suave murmullo de unas pequeñas alas revoloteando misteriosamente en su cabeza._

Cuando fue capaz de abrir sus ojos en la cómoda tranquilidad de su cama, con su visión perfecta y consciente completamente de su localización, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue soltar un improperio entre dientes, su rostro contraído en una expresión de intenso enfado.

Su puño golpeó contra una esquina del suave colchón, su mente inundada de pensamientos, de visiones y palabras que sólo contribuían a aumentar su rabia.

_¨La Orden Oscura pronto te matará…"_

Se alzó rápidamente, arrancando su uniforme del perchero en el que colgaba, amarrando su cabello con suficiente rabia como para arrancar uno que otro cabello; tomando su espada con una fuerza que hacía que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos y temblorosos.

_¿Por qué tenía que soñar cosas como esas? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir sensaciones como aquéllas? ¿Por qué esa recurrente necesidad de su mente de recordarle a ese hombre, de recodarle cosas que él ya sabía?_

_Sentía tanta rabia cada vez que algo como eso pasaba. Tanta rabia… y tanto descontrol sobre sí mismo. Odiaba profundamente esas visiones, porque ellas le hacían sentirse perdido._

Él no deseaba pensar en su futuro. Ya de por sí presentía lo que éste le tenía deparado, pero no quería tener que ahogarse en conclusiones que sólo contribuirían a hacerle pedazos los nervios.

_No deseaba pensar en que seguramente la Orden terminaría tomándole como a una rata de laboratorio, para destrozarle de tal forma que al final nada de él podría ser reconocido, mucho menos llamado humano._

Él, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no era un masoquista. Y por lo tanto encontraba repulsivo el hecho de pensar en su propia muerte.

_¡Cuánto desearía olvidar todo! O mejor dicho ¡Cuánto deseaba romperle todos los huesos al maldito de Leverrier, escupirle en la cara y meterle todos sus malditos planes por aquel lugarcito de su cuerpo en donde el sol nunca daba…!_

Por culpa de ese hombre era que él se hallaba en toda esa situación; pensando todas esas cosas horribles, soñando todo ese conjunto de ridiculeces. Todo era culpa de ese maldito hombre y de sus ganas enormes de utilizarle para construir horripilantes copias de él mismo que serían usadas en esa guerra inútil.

La paz que una vez había sentido al hallarse en el interior de las paredes de la Orden poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en una sensación de frialdad y rechazo. Con cada día que pasaba la paz se iba transformando en inquietud, la tranquilidad en ansiedad… y todo aquello que una vez había considerado seguro poco a poco, con cada día que pasaba, iba despertando más y más recelo en su alma.

Ya nada era igual. Las miradas de todos los otros exorcistas y buscadores le perseguían por dondequiera que iba. Las personas que le hablaban ya no lo hacían de la misma forma que antes. Ahora todo… todo se hallaba insuflado con un leve toque de lástima. Las miradas, las palabras, los gestos, los murmullos.

Y lo odiaba. Odiaba esa actitud. Odiaba el hecho de saber que toda la maldita Orden Oscura _sabía _lo que sucedía, y que como respuesta… le mostraban _lástima._

Como si él fuese un pobre diablo debilucho. Como si la necesitase. Como si sus tontas miradas o sus inútiles palabras fuesen a cambiar algo, cuando lo que en realidad provocaban era que su odio aumentase.

_Les odiaba. En esos momentos aborrecía a la Orden Oscura y a todo aquel que en ella se hallaba. Ellos no sabían nada. No tenían derecho a juzgar lo que pasaba… no eran nadie para comprender por lo que él se hallaba pasando._

Era increíble cuánto había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo. Menos de una semana había pasado… y ya todo se hallaba distorsionado.

"_Ellos te van a traicionar. Por eso sientes todo esto… porque sabes que al final ellos te van a traicionar y te entregarán en una bandeja de plata para que mueras como un animal."_

"_Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Kanda…"_

Inconscientemente, una de sus manos se posó ligeramente sobre su corazón, escuchando su suave palpitar.

_Y aún contra toda norma, pudo sentir en su pecho el extraño y suave aleteo de la mariposa carnívora de Tyki Mikk, como si ésta aún se hallara enredada alrededor de su corazón. La sintió intensamente, aún a pesar de saber con certeza que la criatura había sido completamente removida de su sistema. _

_Y eso le hizo comprender la realidad de todo lo que en esos momentos vivía… y le hizo sentir más odio, si eso era posible._

Incapaz de contenerse descargó toda su ira en la pared más cercana, la fuerza desmedida de su puño dejando una notoria grieta en la superficie, la sangre escapando en finas hileras por sus nudillos destrozados.

_Dolía… pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar toda esa ira que sentía. Nunca era suficiente. Jamás lo sería._

Apretó su mandíbula, conteniendo su brazo antes de que arremetiese de nuevo contra la pared y, sacudiendo el exceso de sangre de su mano, tomó su espada y salió como un vendaval de su habitación.

Caminó y caminó, su mirada tensa y oscurecida acobardando las miradas; sus pasos rápidos y cargados de ira alejando a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino. Caminó por incontables minutos, hasta que no fue capaz de ver a un exorcista más; sólo pasillos y puertas.

Y con la mente puesta en su objetivo, tomo varios desvíos por pasillos suavemente iluminados con luz de mediodía hasta llegar al Departamento de Ciencias, su ímpetu calmándose casi instantáneamente mientras ingresaba con sigilo al lugar; sus sentidos percibiendo el bullicio a su alrededor y el penetrante aroma de docenas de químicos que imperaba en el lugar.

Por un instante, su mirada se dedicó a observar el bullicio general a su alrededor, su enojo disipándose ligeramente. Observó a los científicos que iban y venían, embutidos en blancas batas muchas de ellas manchadas con líquidos de misteriosa procedencia, cargando cajas, libros, tubos de ensayo e instrumentos por todos lados; echando ojeadas por microscopios para luego anotar en libretas negras; mezclando compuestos y viendo los resultados con ojos críticos, hablando rápida y animadamente entre ellos.

Pero sus observaciones rápidamente pasaron a segundo plano al sentir como los ojos de varios científicos se posaban sobre él, muestras de reconocimiento brillando en sus ojos, suaves murmullos comenzando a intercambiarse entre cercanos. Y por instinto todo su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente, su ira renaciendo como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

E iba a abrir la boca para soltar algún comentario mordaz contra todo el que le miraba, pero desistió al escuchar como alguien en la lejanía exclamaba su nombre; sus ojos apartándose de los científicos para buscar el origen del llamado.

- Kanda-san. ¡Por aquí, Kanda-san!- Exclamó un alto hombre de opacos cabellos rubios, agitando ambas manos en el aire para crear mayor énfasis en su llamada.

_Y Kanda al instante le reconoció. Era Reever Wenham. El líder de departamento. Uno de los científicos más preciados de Komui. Lograba recordarle perfectamente, ya que ese mismo hombre muchas veces había sido el encargado de verificar que tanto su espada como el fragmento de Inocencia en ella estuviesen listos para la batalla._

Asintió en silencio a su llamada, abriéndose paso entre las mesas de laboratorio hasta llegar a donde el joven hombre se hallaba esperándole con una sonrisa alegre y despreocupada que logró erizar los nervios de Kanda.

- ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra Komui?- Musitó, su voz tensa y cortante.

- Komui se encuentra allá, ajustando los últimos detalles de su nuevo_ komurin_- Exclamó con tono aburrido, mientras le conducía a través de mesas llenas de artefactos de desconocido uso y bancos atestados de libros marcados.

_Era de esperarse. Komui con sus porquerías…_

Llegaron a una puerta ubicada al final de la habitación por la cual Reever le hizo entrar; mesas repletas apuntes y máquinas emitiendo suaves zumbidos acaparando la mirada de Kanda.

- Si no te molesta ¿Podrías esperar unos minutos en lo que busco a Komui? Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando ve que personas aparte de nosotros ven sus inventos.- Murmuró Reever, una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Kanda asintió en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada al joven científico el cual desapareció por otra puerta ubicada en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

Aburrido, paseó la mirada por la recámara, notando por primera vez la carencia de personal técnico en la sala, así como las extrañas máquinas regadas por todo el lugar y la fila de pequeñas mesas redondas apostadas contra la pared opuesta de la habitación: sobre cada una de ellas descansando distintos tipos de contenedores cerrados, cuatro en total; descansando dentro de cada uno de ellos objetos que él no lograba ver claramente.

_Curioso. Nunca antes había visto algo como eso._

Levemente intrigado Kanda se acercó, las penumbras que cubrían parte de los contenedores disipándose… permitiéndole observar perfectamente lo que se hallaba dentro de cada uno de ellos.

Y una sensación horripilante trepó por su pecho en el instante en el que sus ojos se posaron sobre el más llamativo de los contenedores; sus oscurecidos ojos azules ensanchándose al ver, encerrada en aquel frasco tubular de cristal, a la violácea mariposa que lejanos días atrás Tyki Mikk había viciosamente enterrado en su cuerpo.

Aquella pequeña mariposa mortífera que en esos momentos revoloteaba de un lado a otro, chocando contra el cristal en varias ocasiones, posándose en el suelo del frasco, sus alas agitándose lenta, lentamente.

Sin pensarlo, caminó hasta donde el contenedor se hallaba, una de sus manos alzándose lentamente; suspendida a meros milímetros del cristal. Todo mientras sus ojos seguían el trayecto de la mariposa; un fulgor ansioso mostrándose en sus ojos.

_A su mente volviendo el recuerdo de una mano de largos dedos grises, la cual se hundía en su pecho, causándole un dolor inhumano._

_El recuerdo de aquella "cosa" haciéndose camino por sus tejidos, envolviendo sus horribles alas violetas alrededor de su mecánico corazón._

_El recuerdo de un rostro gris, de unos ojos dorados… de unos labios finos posados suavemente sobre los suyos, de unas palabras musitadas en un tono profundo._

"_Pronto te darás cuenta de que la Orden Oscura no vale todo tu sacrificio. Cuando llegue ese momento y desees tu libertad… búscame."_

Sus delgados dedos se posaron suavemente sobre el frío cristal, notando como casi instantáneamente aquella criatura alada se alzaba del suelo y se adhería justo en el lugar que él tocaba, sus pequeños y afilados dientes abriéndose y cerrándose, sus alas batiéndose lentamente.

Todo mientras Kanda la observaba, una expresión intensa haciéndose presente en su rostro.

"_Búscame… Cuando sea la hora y tomes la decisión, yo sabré encontrarte."_

"_Búscame… Yo sabré encontrarte…"_

Y de golpe, como abatido por el doloroso mazo de una horrible revelación, los azules ojos de Kanda se ensancharon; en su cerebro conectándose todos y cada uno de los cabos sueltos que días atrás el encuentro con Tyki Mikk habían dejado en él.

"_Yo sabré encontrarte…"_

"_Yo sabré… Yo sabré…"_

Sus dedos se alejaron al instante del cristal, como si una poderosa y dolorosa corriente los hubiese herido; azules ojos repletos de impactada comprensión observando como aquella criatura agitaba sus alas con mayor fuerza, golpeando suavemente, actuando como si desease romper el cristal para ir hasta él.

_Y Kanda finalmente comprendió todo. _

_Comprendió porqué Tyki Mikk había hundido aquella cosa en su pecho. _

_Comprendió el por qué de aquellas palabras suyas tan crípticas luego de hacerlo. _

_Comprendió todos los sueños, las visiones, las sensaciones en su pecho luego de todo lo sucedido. _

_Todo, todo lo pudo entender, con la realización dolorosa y cruel con la que alguien es capaz de finalmente comprender un hecho capaz de salvarle la vida._

Atacado por esa realización, extendió con mayor seguridad su mano y posó sus dedos nuevamente sobre el cristal… la criatura volando hasta ellos y quedándose ahí, tranquila al fin.

Y así fue que tanto Komui Lee como Reever le descubrieron al entrar; dos pares de ojos observando la escena con intensa sorpresa y velada curiosidad, respectivamente.

- Creía que la habías matado, Komui.- Musitó Kanda al percibir su presencia; sus ojos jamás despegándose de la criatura, pero sus sentidos percibiendo la velada sospecha que había comenzado a irradiar del aludido.

Notando que su presencia era innecesaria y que la tensión poco a poco aumentaba, Reever soltó una leve despedida y desapareció del lugar, dejando a ambos hombres solos; el suave zumbido de las máquinas y el misterioso aleteo de la encerrada criatura rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

- Es un arma enemiga, Kanda. Debemos analizarla minuciosamente antes de tomar cualquier otra acción. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo…- Musitó Komui, su rostro mostrando una seriedad que no concordaba con la forma cansada en la que soltaba sus palabras.

Kanda separó los dedos del cristal; la criatura golpeando insistentemente el mismo como respuesta. Helados ojos azules se giraron hacia Komui, entablando una silenciosa lucha contra los negros orbes del supervisor.

- Quiero una misión, Komui.-

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible, Kanda.-

- No, no sé un carajo. ¿Por qué no es posible?-

- No quiero discutir contigo. No de algo que ya hemos hablado.-

- Pues yo si quiero discutir, Komui Lee. Ya estoy cansado de esta mierda…-

- Kanda…- Musitó Komui finalmente, suplicante.

- No me hables con ese tono, Komui Lee. Ya no soporto más esto. No soporto que sigas negándome misiones. No soporto que trates de mentirme como si yo fuese un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada. No soporto ni tu actitud, ni la actitud de tus malditos exorcistas, ni de tu maldita Orden. _Quiero… una… misión_.-

- Yo no deseo hacerte esto, Kanda. Compréndelo. Leverrier me tiene completamente atado. La Iglesia me tiene completamente atado. Ellos no me permiten darte misión alguna. No permiten que te deje salir. Te juro que yo quisiera que todo volviese a la normalidad… pero no se puede. No ahora.-

- ¿Entonces cuándo se resolverá? ¿Se resolverá el día en el vengan a buscarme para matarme? ¿Ese día se resolverá todo?- Musitó Kanda rabiosamente, sus puños fuertemente cerrados.

- Eso no pasará, Kanda. Eso no pasará.- Susurró Komui, evitando mirarle directamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de algo como eso? Tú… que no tienes ni voz ni voto en esta maldita organización. ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- Escupió Kanda, el resentimiento marcando cada una de sus palabras.

Komui siguió sin mirarle, pero Kanda pudo notar en sus ojos una expresión dolida; un brillo de impotencia que le hacía ver débil y patético.

- Estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, Kanda. Por favor… comprende.- Musitó Komui luego de unos segundos, cansado y frustrado.

Kanda agitó el rostro, sus puños relajándose ligeramente, una expresión de tensa calma en su rostro de alabastro.

- Yo no puedo comprender algo como la derrota, Komui Lee. Por eso no te comprendo, porque apestas a derrota. Tus palabras inservibles, tu esperanza idiota, tu calmada espera… todo destila el olor de la derrota y de la resignación. Y eso es algo que yo nunca voy a comprender, mucho menos a aceptar.-

- Kanda, por favor no…- Pero Komui no pudo terminar, ya que el cruento golpetazo de un puño contra una de sus mesas le detuvo, la arremetida tan poderosa que provocó que la mesa se rompiese y cayese con un estruendo al suelo.

- Años atrás tuve la desdicha de vivir un infierno que me convirtió en la monstruosidad que soy hoy. Ten por seguro, Komui Lee… que yo nunca volveré a revivir esa experiencia.- Musitó Kanda fríamente, retrayendo su puño del lugar donde segundos antes había estado la mesa, para luego girarse y salir de la habitación, la cola de su largo cabello ondeando ominosamente; las puertas cerrándose estruendosamente a sus espaldas.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Los plácidos fulgores de un sol a punto de morir se colaban tímidos por el amplio ventanal de la enorme habitación, bañando con suaves colores dorados a las dos figuras que se hallaban sentadas una frente a la otra, separados tan sólo por un gran escritorio de madera oscura. Una de las figuras, regordeta y de amplia sonrisa grotesca, se hallaba con las manos juntadas sobre el escritorio, observando a través de sus pequeños ojillos enmarcados con graciosas gafas redondas a su acompañante.

Ese otro ser que tranquilamente fumaba un cigarrillo, su mirada puesta en el sol que poco a poco iba desapareciendo; una expresión pensativa en su rostro, su cuerpo completamente relajado.

- Por fin he logrado que te quedes y me acompañes en una amena plática, mi querido Tyki-pon. Mi corazón se sintió levemente herido al percibir todos los intentos que has hecho en estos días para evitarme.- Musitó gravemente el Conde Milenario.

- No estaba evitándole, Conde. Simplemente hay tantas cosas qué hacer y tan poco tiempo para hacerlas que no he podido sentarme a descansar apropiadamente en todos estos días.- Mintió sagazmente Tyki, descartando el cigarrillo y prendiendo otro con resuelta calma.

- Cierto, cierto. Pero ahora que finalmente estamos aquí, tranquilamente sentados y observando una magnífica vista… ¿Podrías explicarme qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió días atrás en la catedral de Gales?- Había algo trepidante en la jovial voz del Conde, algo lleno de inquisitiva curiosidad y de velada sospecha.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban en esa habitación, Tyki posó la mirada en el Conde, su cuerpo tensándose imperceptiblemente ante la perspectiva de un asunto tan serio como ese. Ciertamente, Tyki había sabido que tarde o temprano el momento de explicar sus acciones llegaría. El Conde no estaba complacido, lo _sentía._

Y aunque a él poco le importaba el darle los detalles sobre lo sucedido al Conde, encontraba tedioso (por no decir sumamente fastidioso) el tener que explicarle los motivos que le llevaron a hacer lo que hizo.

- ¿Qué le puedo decir, mi apreciado Conde? Un acontecimiento surgió y me desvió del propósito inicial…- Musitó Tyki, su tono despreocupado y levemente jocoso.

_Un delicioso acontecimiento de blanca piel y largo cabello azul._

- En eso estamos ambos de acuerdo, Tyki-pon. Y me resulta ciertamente sorprendente el hecho de que ese "acontecimiento" haya sido lo suficientemente poderoso como para impedir algo que en misiones anteriores habías sido capaz de llevar a cabo a la perfección.- Una enguantada mano acudió a la picuda barbilla del regordete ser- ¿Será acaso que algún exorcista te impidió llevar a cabo tu cometido?-

- ¡Oh, me ha pillado Conde! ¿Quién diría que lo averiguaría tan rápidamente?- Musitó Tyki relajándose aún más en el asiento, una sonrisa divertida en sus finos labios.

- Con que eso era… ¿Y quién fue el inoportuno visitante? Porque verdaderamente debo premiarlo. Mira que desviarte de tu trabajo de tal forma. Veamos… Dudo que haya sido Allen Walker, ya que tiempo atrás no tuviste problema alguno en hacer polvo su fragmento de Inocencia. También dudo que haya sido Bookman Jr., ya que el muchacho no representa una amenaza en exceso. Hm, déjame pensar… ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡El Segundo Exorcista! Si, definitivamente puedo ver que se te complicaran las cosas con ese chico. Muy poderoso el muchacho, y con un mal genio increíble por lo que me han contado.- Exclamó finalmente el Conde, juntando ruidosamente sus manos.

- Oh, sí.- Musitó Tyki, soltando una bocanada de humo; sin desear negar lo que ya era imposible de ocultar.- Una actitud encantadoramente impertinente, me temo.

- ¡Lo sabía!- El Conde aplaudió alegremente.- Y dime, mi adorado Tyki-pon. ¿Por qué no le mataste y recogiste el fragmento?- Susurró de golpe, su voz un tono bajo y cargado de peligrosidad, lo cual acentuado por su enorme y permanente sonrisa, lograba conferirle un aura francamente aterradora.

Pero Tyki se encogió de hombros, imperturbable ante aquel despliegue de enojo; ocupado jugueteando con el cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios.

- No podía, Conde. ¿Usted nunca ha visto de cerca a ese chico? Creación más perfecta no pudo haber colocado Dios en este podrido mundo. Hubiese sido una pena enorme el derramar sus vísceras por toda aquella Iglesia. Además, el muchacho luchó con una fortaleza inesperada y ciertamente me hallaba tan enfrascado en evitar que siguiese haciéndome la ropa añicos que el fragmento pasó a segundo plano.- Susurró Tyki, las palabras fluyendo de sus labios con naturalidad y complacencia.

El Conde chasqueó los dedos, única señal de su descontento, sus ojos jamás despegándose de Tyki, quién en esos momentos descartaba el cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros cercanos. Y por unos instantes, el silencio se hizo dueño de todo el lugar; una tensa atmósfera disfrazada de suave cordialidad flotando sobre ambas figuras; los dedos del joven Noé tamborileando suavemente contra el respaldo de la silla.

- Quisiera preguntarle algo, Conde.- Musitó de golpe el hombre, sus dorados ojos destellando como atacados por una súbita revelación.- Si un exorcista decidiese abandonar la Orden Oscura para unirse a nuestra noble causa ¿Le sería permitido ingresar a nuestra familia?-

Los redondos cristales del Conde Milenario brillaron suavemente, sus dedos entrecruzándose sobre la mesa.

- Que sucediese una cosa como esa sería muy inusual, Tyki-pon. Tengo entendido que los exorcistas poseen una lealtad inquebrantable hacia la Orden Oscura, es por ello que la Inocencia les es otorgada. Traicionar a la Orden conlleva un enorme riesgo para un exorcista, no tan sólo por el hecho de que estaría traicionando a una organización sumamente poderosa, sino también porque existe el riesgo de que la Inocencia se rebele en su contra y le transforme en un Caído. – El Conde se frotó la barbilla con una de sus enguantadas manos, pensativo.- Pero, en teoría, si un exorcista llegase a ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para evitar la horda de calamidades que traicionar a la Orden conlleva, claro que le aceptaría. Tendría que pasar varias pruebas para demostrar su lealtad, y una vez aceptado debería verificar si posee la fuerza suficiente como para unirse a la hermandad de los Noé o tan sólo ser un simple sirviente más, pero si… a mi me encantaría. Siempre es bueno aumentar la familia, Tyki-pon.- El Conde rió suavemente, su tono gracioso y chillón resonando por toda la habitación.

Todo mientras frente a él, los labios de Tyki Mikk se extendían, formando una gloriosa sonrisa repleta de malignidad.

- ¿Tanto te cautivó ese Segundo Exorcista que deseas tenerlo a tu lado? Ciertamente me impresiona, conociendo tu personalidad tan cambiante. Yo que pensaba que aún seguías interesado en mi preciado Allen Walker. –

Tyki rió maliciosamente, negando con la cabeza; sus ojos poseídos por un fulgor loco y expectante; lleno de dolorosa y horrible pasión.

- Walker fue un buen entretenimiento, pero ciertamente jamás podría compararse. No hay pasión suficiente, no hay furia, ni odio, ni inhumanidad suficiente en su alma como para hacer que mi ser tiemble de deseo y expectación. En cambio ese exorcista… posee una fuerza que me atrae, un odio que me alimenta, una inhumanidad que le hace destacar por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Su ser en conjunto brilla como un trofeo, como un premio que deseo tener.- Y la vehemente fuerza de cada palabra que Tyki profería, era suficiente como para que el Conde se irguiese, mucho más interesado que de costumbre.

Porque ese brillo depredador, feral, inhumano en los ojos dorados de su querida creación era suficiente como para hacerle entender que su adorado Tyki realmente _deseaba _a ese exorcista… su expresión denotando un anhelo feroz y primal, como nunca antes el Conde había visto en él.

_Y como él adoraba a todos y cada uno de sus hijos y, por lo tanto, deseaba otorgarles todo lo posible para que viviesen felices y cómodos, haría que el deseo de su querido hijo Noé se cumpliese. A cualquier costo._

- Mi querido Tyki-pon. Si tanto deseas a ese exorcista, tienes mi aprobación para traerle aquí. Asegúrate de que sus lealtades hacia con la Orden Oscura sean completamente eliminadas y yo me encargaré de darle a esta familia otro adorado y poderoso miembro.-

- Gracias, Conde. No sabe… el placer que me da el escuchar esas palabras.-

Ambos sonrieron, Tyki con sus labios extendidos portando la maravillosa sonrisa de alguien a quién le han otorgado el premio más grande de toda su vida; el Conde con la sonrisa suave y complaciente de un padre que siente felicidad al ver que su hijo se encuentra feliz.

Y en la suave luz de la tarde, brindaron con copas de vino blanco; exclamando alegremente la pronta llegada de un esperado hijo, de un poderoso hermano y de un anhelado amante.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Para cuando Kanda ingresó nuevamente a su habitación, horas después del nefasto encuentro con Komui, la tarde había caído y los fulgores escarlatas de un cielo cuyo sol lentamente desaparecía se filtraban por el hermoso ventanal en la pared, bañando toda la habitación en un opaco tono sanguinolento.

Se hallaba extenuado, su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, en uno de sus brazos colgando su uniforme; su pecho descubierto lleno de perladas gotas de sudor que en el sanguinolento fulgor de la habitación resaltaban como translúcidas gotas de sangre.

Lanzando el uniforme a un lado, permitió que toda la tensión acumulada en el día fuese lentamente disipándose; sus hombros relajándose y las facciones de su rostro suavizándose mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Toda la furia y el aborrecimiento que horas atrás había sentido se habían esfumado con las incesantes horas que había dedicado en la sala de entrenamientos; toda su ira descargándose en los objetos que se hallaban en el lugar. Varios exorcistas que ahí practicaban fueron blancos de sus horribles ataques, y al final, todos habían huido heridos y sangrantes, dejándole sólo y más endemoniado de lo que en un principio se hallaba.

Pero hasta él tenía un límite, y luego de horas y horas de golpear y destrozar, sus fuerzas y su mente decidieron dar por terminado todo. Y ahora se hallaba ahí, demasiado cansado como para levantarse para ir a cenar pero con una especie de paz en su pecho que al menos le permitía estar ahí, sin pensar demasiado en algo que no fuese el agotamiento que sentía.

Pensó en acostarse y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo el sonido de alguien golpeando suavemente a su puerta le devolvió a la realidad.

Y por unos instantes pensó en ignorar a quien fuera que le llamase, pero al comprender que el insistente llamado no cesaría de él no hacer algo se levantó con pesar y, portando una expresión enojada, abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Ni un asomo de sorpresa surcó su rostro al ver a las tres figuras que ahí se hallaban, apostadas frente a su puerta y con sonrisas casi idénticas. Al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado a sus presencias y a sus constantes visitas en los momentos más inoportunos.

Contuvo el suspiro de fastidio que quiso brotar de sus labios, observando el resplandeciente rostro de Lennalee Lee, el rostro amigable de Lavi y la expresión de beatífica paz de Allen Walker, los tres observándole nerviosamente, en las manos de la chica una humeante bandeja de soba. Y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la idea de mandarlos al demonio, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez fue lo suficientemente perspicaz como para notar que en la mirada de esos tres idiotas había algo que le decía que, por más que intentase, no podría deshacerse de ellos.

Además… el soba se veía _tan delicioso._

Rodando los ojos y sin decir una palabra se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Al instante, Lavi se dejó caer sobre la cama, Lennalee fue a dejar la comida en la mesa y Allen se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación. Los tres actuando con una familiaridad que hizo que los nervios de Kanda se erizasen.

- ¿Qué quieren?- Musitó bruscamente, la calma que minutos antes había experimentado rápidamente esfumándose.

- Oh, Kanda. Vinimos a hacerte compañía un rato y a traerte algo de comida. Pensamos que luego de todo el ejercicio que hiciste hoy debías tener algo de hambre.- Exclamó Lennalee sonriente, sentándose en el borde de la cama y apuntando hacia el humeante platillo cuyo olor lograba llegar hasta el joven samurái.

- Fuiste muy cruel, Yuu-chan. Tres exorcistas tuvieron que ir a la enfermería con huesos rotos. A otros los veías en el comedor lloriqueando y quejándose por tus malos tratos. – Le informó Lavi, al parecer divertido con todo lo que sucedía.

- No es mi culpa que sean una horda de debiluchos. Y no me llames por mi nombre si no quieres terminar como uno de ellos.- Musitó Kanda, la amenaza menguada por el tono cansado de su voz.

Lennalee le extendió la comida, la cual Kanda aceptó musitando un seco "gracias". Y por unos instantes, todo fue silencio, tres pares de ojo fijos en cada una de las acciones del joven samurái.

Incapaz de seguir con todo eso y francamente _incómodo _con las constantes observaciones de sus compañeros, Kanda dejó a un lado la comida y les enfrentó.

- Sé que no vinieron sólo a hacerme compañía, así que abran la boca y explíquense o los echaré de aquí.-

- Estamos preocupados por ti, Kanda. Hace mucho que no hablamos… y con todo lo que está sucediendo es lógico que queramos saber cómo te sientes.- Soltó Lennalee al instante, su rostro marcado por una ligera expresión angustiada.

- Toda la Orden se enteró de lo sucedido con Komui, Yuu. Recuerda que en el departamento de ciencias los chismes corren como la pólvora. Tan pronto nos enteramos decidimos venir a saber cómo te encontrabas, a apoyarte. Queremos que comprendas que no estás solo en esto, que nosotros estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible para ayudarte.- Musitó Lavi, sus verdes ojos llenos de determinación.

- Comprendemos que debe ser difícil para ti todo lo que está ocurriendo con Leverrier, pero no puedes perder la paciencia. Tarde o temprano las cosas mejorarán y todo volverá a ser como antes. Todos estamos luchando para revocar las órdenes de la iglesia, y no dejaremos que te toquen siquiera un cabello. Ellos no entienden lo mucho que te necesitamos, lo mucho que deseamos que permanezcas aquí, en tu hogar. Pero nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer que lo hagan. Tenlo por seguro.- Exclamó Allen, sus ojos platinados jamás despegándose de los de Kanda, refulgiendo sus orbes con intensas emociones que el samurái no comprendía… sus palabras repletas de una fuerza que lograba sacudir ligeramente las defensas de su fría coraza.

- Quieras o no vamos a estar contigo, Yuu.- Exclamó alegremente Lavi desde su posición en la cama, a lo cual los otros dos jóvenes asintieron rápidamente.

Kanda les escuchaba, sorprendido por el hecho de que esos idiotas estuviesen hablándole de esa forma, diciéndole esas cosas. Confundido ante la sorpresiva marea de promesas que le lanzaban. Escuchándoles recelosamente y recibiendo sus palabras no sin cierta sospecha…

_No podía comprender como ellos eran capaces de musitar esas promesas con tanto fervor… aún a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que nunca lograsen cumplirlas._

Por un instante, deseó zarandearles y gritarles que dejasen de proferir esas sucias mentiras. Pero ese impulso rápidamente se esfumó y en su lugar, un murmullo que bien podía ser su consciencia o su locura, le instó a creer en lo que esos tres le decían… a que no rechazase la esperanza que ellos le ofrecían.

_Y era tan difícil hacerlo, porque para Kanda toda su vida había estado envuelta en ilusiones y mentiras. Todo en su vida hasta ese momento había sido tan sólo un compendio de palabras vacías, de promesas rotas y de tristeza._

_Pero lo hizo, las aceptó en silencio aún a pesar de saber que quizá estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Las aceptó porque internamente estaba desesperado por encontrar algo positivo, algo esperanzador en todo aquel cúmulo de atrocidades que pintaban su vida. _

_Las aceptó porque gracias a esas palabras, es que sentía renacer la esperanza que tiempo atrás había perdido y que creyó nunca jamás volver a recuperar._

Observó a aquellos tres tontos que le miraban con rostros expectantes y ojos inundados de cariño y al hacerlo, sintió como su rostro se suavizaba ligeramente; sus ojos oscurecidos por el odio y el cansancio refulgiendo levemente con una suave gratitud.

- Son un trío de idiotas.- Musitó Kanda, su voz perdiendo el tinte furioso y hastiado de antaño.

- Pero así nos quieres, ¿No es cierto, Yuu-chan?- Bromeó Lavi alegremente, rodando por la cama y arrebujándose contentamente entre las sábanas.

Kanda ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mandar al demonio a Lavi, escogiendo mejor sentarse junto a Lennalee en la cama, observando cómo los tres idiotas se ponían a alborotar a su alrededor, hablando de tonterías, contando chistes y riéndose sin parar.

Todo mientras él les observaba en silencio, un cálido sentimiento extendiéndose por su cuerpo, relajándole y sumiéndole en una paz como hace mucho no lograba sentir. Era realmente maravilloso, pensó, lo que ese trío de buenos para nada podían provocar en él cuando se lo proponían. Maravilloso y perturbador.

_Y pensar que horas atrás había estado hundiéndose en un odio inhumano y atroz…_

Ciertamente él nunca hubiese sido capaz de imaginar que algo como eso pasaría. Sabía perfectamente que, de todo eso haber sucedido años atrás, él simplemente hubiese proseguido con lo acordado por la iglesia; importándole muy poco su destino o el hecho de que su muerte sería inminente.

Pero ahora, ahora que finalmente lograba comprender el valor de una amistad; ahora que veía a aquellos tres con sus rostros sonrientes y llenos de esperanza, ahora que sabía que había personas en ese lugar que le consideraban algo más que un arma, Kanda se encontraba sintiendo aquella emoción humana que todos llamaban apego, cariño. Y tan poderosamente ese sentimiento le había tocado, que el prospecto de abandonar a esos tres idiotas y de abandonar todo aquello que consideraba su hogar… le sumía en un estado de terror sin precedentes.

Se negaba a rendirse. Se negaba a sucumbir a los caprichosos deseos de la iglesia y de Malcolm Leverrier.

Se negaba a entregarse… pero por sobre todas las cosas, se negaba a perderles.

_Más tarde comprendería que en realidad, a lo único que se negaba, era a sentir soledad._

Pasaron horas interminables de alegría y despreocupación, todos perdidos en el regocijo de la compañía del otro, tranquilos y felices aún a pesar de todo lo malo que sucedía tanto dentro como fuera de aquellas murallas.

Y para cuando Kanda se alzó finalmente, señalando el ventanal por el cual se colaba la radiante luz de una Luna llena para luego musitar lo tarde que era y lo cansado que se hallaba, ya todos se hallaban en tal estado de flamante alegría que por un instante las protestas y los silbidos decepcionados fueron lo único que el joven samurái fue capaz de escuchar.

- ¡Basta! Largo de aquí antes de que les saque a espadazos.- Exclamó Kanda, su voz adoptando el tinte amenazante que tan bien era conocido y temido en la Orden Oscura.

Y al escucharle, los tres jóvenes exorcistas se alzaron de sus respectivos lugares, comprendiendo que en realidad era sumamente tarde y que todos ellos tenían cosas qué hacer el día siguiente.

- Es cierto, chicos. Dejemos que Kanda descanse unas horas, debe hallarse agotado.- Tras decir esto, Lennalee sonrió alegremente y sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia el samurái, envolviéndole en un apretado y cariñoso abrazo para luego colocarse de puntillas y depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del sorprendido joven.

- Recuerda que te queremos y que siempre estaremos contigo, Kanda.- Tras esto, la chica se separó de él, sus ojos humedecidos por lágrimas de alegría.

Demasiado estupefacto como para decir o hacer algo, tan solo pudo parpadear, notando como también Lavi se acercaba y le daba unas cariñosas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo ampliamente.

Tras esto, ambos jóvenes se despidieron con escandalosos "buenas noches" para luego abandonar la habitación, dejando al samurái con un sonriente Allen Walker.

- Qué demonios…- Fue lo único que Kanda logró musitar, para luego agitar el rostro y dirigirse hacia el jovencito, el cual al parecer se hallaba aguardando algo.- ¿Qué sucede, Moyashi? No me digas que tú también me darás un abrazo porque si lo haces te juro que…-

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar su amenaza, ya tenía a Allen sobre él, aquel rostro pálido enmarcado en finos cabellos blancos acercándose y depositando un fugaz beso cargado de dulzura sobre sus labios.

- No dejaré que ellos te lleven… Tú perteneces aquí, Kanda.- Musitó suavemente sobre los labios del joven samurái, para luego separarse y otorgarle una radiante sonrisa; sus mejillas ligeramente cubiertas por un tono rosado.

Y antes de que Kanda pudiese siquiera reaccionar, Allen Walker había desaparecido de la habitación, dejándole solo y demasiado confundido como para hacer algo más que mirar la puerta por la cual habían escapado los tres exorcistas.

Ausentemente, dejó que sus dedos recorriesen sus labios; su mente perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquel fugaz beso y sorpresivamente, comparándole con aquel otro beso que había recibido días atrás…

_Comparando el pasional anhelo de los labios de su enemigo, con la tímida y dulce caricia de su amigo. _

_Tan distintos uno del otro. Y al mismo tiempo tan intensos, cada uno en su especial sentimiento._

A él nunca le había agradado el contacto físico. Nunca lo había buscado, jamás le había interesado. Pero días atrás los labios ardientes de Tyki Mikk le habían demostrando silenciosamente que él podía sentir… que era en parte humano. Le habían hecho sentirse deseado, le habían hecho sentir que era _algo más que un simple monstruo enfundado en las pieles de un humano._

Y ahora el beso de Allen Walker le había hecho darse cuenta de la realidad de todo aquello que tiempo atrás ni siquiera deseaba pensar. Y ambos besos, aún a pesar de provocar en él distintos tipos de sentimientos, coincidían en el hecho de que… _le hacían sentir lo que verdaderamente era ser un humano, alguien deseable, alguien querido._

Era estúpido realmente, pensar en esas tonterías cursis, pero Kanda era incapaz de desecharlas. Porque había tanta humanidad en esos gestos… _y él anhelaba tanto esa humanidad, _que era imposible ignorarlos.

Para su sorpresa, descubrió que no se hallaba enojado, ni agitado, ni siquiera avergonzado por lo sucedido minutos atrás. Era algo que, si bien había logrado descolocarle… nunca llegaría a compararse a toda la miríada de horribles y confusos sentimientos que se habían agolpado en su pecho cuando aquel maldito Noé le había besado.

_Y le llenaba de odio ese hecho. El hecho de saber que, aún cuando decidiese negarlo mil veces y maldecir innumerables ocasiones… aquellos labios venenosos de su enemigo habían provocado en él emociones que nunca antes siquiera pensó en poseer._

Apretó los dientes, su mano alejándose de sus labios; su cuerpo tendiéndose nuevamente sobre la cama desorganizada, las largas hebras de su cabello regándose por todos lados.

Y trató de olvidar todo, de tan sólo pensar en la calidez que se había apoderado de su pecho al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros. Trató de no pensar en la guerra que se gestaba allá afuera, ni del prospecto de su horrible muerte. Trató de tener más confianza… de hacer crecer la suave llama de la esperanza que ardía en su pecho, de creer que todo realmente llegaría a un final positivo.

Trató de olvidar sus dudas, su odio, todas las cosas horribles que habían sucedido. Trató de olvidar los labios de Tyki Mikk sobre los suyos… sus palabras llenas de promesas, deseos y maligno anhelo.

Pero al cerrar los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus intentos. Y las memorias se condensaron en su mente y rodearon su alma con sentimientos confusos y horripilantes, los cuales se quedaron y le arrojaron a un sopor lleno de lamentos.

Y ese furor intenso fue plagado con abominables visiones. Visiones que le hicieron comprender lo estúpido que había sido al pensar que tenía esperanza, lo tonto que había sido al creer que todo se resolvería.

Porque para Kanda, la realidad nunca era como uno la deseaba. Los sueños nunca se cumplían… y el destino era algo imposible de evadir.

Y lo comprendió finalmente, cuando fue capaz de vivir la visión de su propia destrucción… visión que se presentó en sus sueños esa noche.

_Y se encontró tirado en el suelo, herido grotescamente. Sintiendo la profundidad de sus heridas, la sangre que brotaba en suaves hileras de sus labios, cayendo en ese suelo demasiado blanco… demasiado limpio._

_Todo lo sentía mientras era halado, sus brazos alzados sobre su cabeza; sus muñecas restringidas con gruesas cadenas por las cuales figuras borrosas envueltas en blancas batas le sujetaban, arrastrándole sin piedad por el suelo…_

_Gritó furiosamente, sus manos moviéndose y tratando de salirse de las cadenas que le apresaban; sus piernas tratando de detener su arrastre, los dedos de sus pies fracturándose grotescamente al tratar de aferrarse infructuosamente a las grietas que veía. _

_Pero nada sirvió. Su cuerpo continuó siendo arrastrado, su sangre pintando un camino rojo intenso; las hebras de su largo cabello ocultando su rostro, moviéndose en un errático vaivén… _

_Luchó y gritó mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo, aferrándose al suelo, de su boca brotando improperios… aún a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba cansado y lleno de dolor, aún a pesar de que sus fracturados dedos tan sólo eran capaces de deslizarse por la resbalosa y sanguinolenta superficie causándole gran dolor y aún a pesar de que su voz se ahogaba con la sangre que brotaba de su boca…_

_El dolor… ¡Oh, el dolor que sentía! Era tan real. Sentía cada hueso fracturado, cada grotesca herida; ese suelo frío por el cual era llevado a rastras, la cálida sensación de su sangre rodando por su cuerpo, la agonía de su mente…_

… _el deseo tan intenso que tenía de morirse._

_¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba? ¿Dónde estaban aquellos que habían prometido no abandonarle jamás? ¿Dónde?_

_Una de las figuras enredó una nueva cadena alrededor de su cuello para luego alzarle del suelo con ayuda de la misma; sus piernas doblándose debido al esfuerzo de aguantar su propio peso… el horrible apretón de la cadena contra su cuello manteniéndole en una posición semi-arrodillada, su respiración haciéndose cada vez más dificultosa._

"_Nadie le ayudaría… Nadie le ayudaría…"_

_Podía escuchar los susurros de las figuras de blanco; una de ellas tomándole rudamente por los cabellos y alzando su rostro… el brillo de un afilado escalpelo que se hallaba a meros centímetros de su rostro acaparando toda su atención._

_Y tan sólo fue capaz de verlo por unos segundos, antes de que la voz mecanizada e irreconocible de esa figura murmurase…_

"_Comencemos los experimentos, Kanda-san. Probemos si sus ojos pueden volverse a regenerar..."_

_Todo mientras el filo del escalpelo se hundía sobre su sien derecha, para luego sin espera alguna, cruzar limpia y profundamente en dirección horizontal hasta llegar a su sien izquierda; cortando profundamente en el proceso sus párpados, sus pupilas, sus irises y el tronco de su nariz… despojándole de su visión; la sangre cayendo de sus ojos destrozados como una cascada de lágrimas rojo intenso._

_Luego de eso, todo fueron gritos… gritos agonizantes y horripilantes que brotaron de su garganta, sus manos encadenadas luchando infructuosamente por cubrir sus inútiles ojos ensangrentados, el dolor tornándose tan insoportable que su cuerpo cayó, viendo solo negro… su mente hundida en una agonía que ni siquiera sus bramidos grotescos eran capaces de mostrar._

Para cuando fue capaz de abrir sus ojos a la realidad fue que pudo notar que tanto había sido el horror de lo vivido, que las ilusiones de sus gritos se habían tornado una verdad y que éstos brotaban de sus labios como lamentos de perdición, creando grotescos ecos en las paredes de piedra a su alrededor.

Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que sus bramidos se detuviesen y su mente se aclimatase a todo a su alrededor, para que comprendiese que en realidad, se encontraba despierto y no sumido en aquella monstruosa visión. Esos segundos en los que el eco de sus gritos entró a sus oídos y envenenó su pecho con dolorosas punzadas. Esos segundos en los que su cuerpo lentamente detuvo su errático temblor. Esos segundos en los que sus manos dejaron lentamente de aferrar las sábanas a su alrededor…

… segundos en los que fue consciente finalmente de que aquello que rodaba silenciosamente por sus mejillas no era sangre, si no sus propias lágrimas repletas de dolor.

E incapaz de detenerlas dejó que éstas cayesen, una de sus manos cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, su boca entreabriéndose ligeramente en entrecortadas respiraciones.

_Aún a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que todo había sido un sueño, el eco de las horribles heridas aún pulsaba en su piel. El eco de la realidad se adhería a sus huesos… gritándole, gritándole lo inevitable de su condena._

Y con cada segundo que pasó, esa visión creció y se instaló en su subconsciente… destrozando con sus poderosas garras la fe y la esperanza que tanto había luchado por crear dentro de sí. Y la sangre de su visión cubrió todo sentimiento positivo y hermoso… tornándolo rojo, horrible y grotesco.

Todo se destrozó, la realidad hundiéndole en la realización.

La fortaleza de paz se derrumbó, y en su lugar una poderosa coraza de odio y de intensa desilusión se hizo presente, siendo alimentada por esa visión y por todas las otras horribles visiones que habían alimentado su pasado.

_Y poco a poco, sin él saberlo, su alma fue transformándose, envolviéndose en alas malditas insufladas de veneno… convirtiéndose lentamente en algo ominoso y sobrecogido por el más profundo y abyecto rencor._

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

Cuando varios días después un aterrorizado buscador fue a buscarle a su habitación para informarle que debía presentarse lo antes posible al despacho de Komui Lee, Kanda se hallaba en un estado de extraña calma…

… _porque sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba._

Lo supo al caminar por los largos pasillos de la Orden Oscura y ver tan sólo ojos inundados de lástima y horror mirándole discretamente.

Lo supo en el instante en el que se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de la recámara; una mano sobre el picaporte de metal que, bajo su toque, se sentía más frío de lo habitual.

_Aunque, para ser sinceros, él siempre lo había sabido. Y por ello… es que ahora se hallaba tranquilo._

Por ello, cuando abrió la puerta, lo hizo con la misma imperante naturalidad con la que siempre lo hacía. Y cuando fue el turno de mirar, lo hizo con la misma expresión de fastidiada calma que tan bien sabía mostrar, aún cuando lo único que sus ojos vieron fueron rostros devastados y llenos de lágrimas.

_Todos se hallaban ahí. Lennalee, Lavi, Moyashi, Miranda, Marie, Arystrar, Tiedoll, Cross, Komui y un sonriente Link acompañado de una cuadrilla de exorcistas de elite._

_Todos se hallaban ahí… para verle caer._

Percibió cómo su mentor se acercaba lentamente y le tomaba entre sus brazos para envolverle en un abrazo poderoso, susurros incomprensibles brotando de sus labios, mezclándose con sollozos rabiosos y llenos de dolor.

Vio como Lennalee lloraba, sentada y temblorosa, sus manos cubriendo su rostro; su piel pálida y mustia como una flor a la cual han dejado sin agua.

Pasó la vista hacia Lavi, cuya mano se apoyaba suavemente en el hombro de la chica; sus ojos jamás mirándole de vuelta, su rostro portando una expresión enferma y destrozada.

Bajó la mirada hacia el _moyashi, _y en él más que lágrimas y dolor… vio odio. Un odio profundo y garrafal que se mostraba en sus irises grises y que era dirigido al inspector Link con una fuerza desgarradora.

_Y estaba bien, porque el odio era bueno. Pero en realidad no era suficiente._

No quiso ver más, ya que todo era lo mismo. Lágrimas y rostros descompuestos que sólo contribuían a aumentar su aborrecimiento interno.

Era sencillo ver lo que sucedía. No había que ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión de lo que pasaba.

_Finalmente, la Orden Oscura le había traicionado._

Y aún a pesar de saberlo, conservó la calma, su mirada dirigiéndose hacia un Komui Lee que, tembloroso y ojeroso, le observaba de vuelta con una mirada sobrecogida por la culpa.

- No necesito que me digas nada, Komui. En realidad me sorprende que… hubiese pasado tanto tiempo para decírmelo.- Exclamó Kanda con frialdad.

- Yo… Nosotros… Kanda, lo siento tanto.- Fue lo único que el científico pudo musitar, su rostro contraído por la rabia, por la impotencia, por el desconsuelo.

Kanda no necesitaba palabras. Porque desde el instante en el que había despertado días atrás de la horrible visión de su propia sangre manchando el suelo de un laboratorio había sido capaz de comprenderlo todo.

_Y era risible, en realidad lo era, el hecho de que días atrás había tenido la esperanza de que nada de eso sucediese. Había creído tontamente en las sonrisas de Lennalee, en los ojos llenos de fuerza y determinación de Lavi, en las palabras poderosas de Allen Walker._

_La esperanza había nacido dentro de su pecho con el abrazo de Lennalee, con las palmadas amistosas de Lavi… con el beso cargado de sentimientos de Allen Walker._

_¿Y todo para qué? Para que al final resultase una mentira. Una ilusión enfermiza… como todo en su vida. Para que al final la poca esperanza que había guardado en su pecho cayese al suelo y fuese aplastada hasta convertirse en pedazos y en cenizas inservibles._

- ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó, su voz tensa y cargada de una helada oscuridad que penetraba en los poros de todos aquellos que le escuchaban.

- Agentes especiales del Inspector Leverrier vendrán a buscarle dentro de dos días. Se le concedió este lapso de tiempo para organizar cualquier papel necesario para la trasferencia, así como para que usted pudiese arreglar sus asuntos.- Exclamó al instante el Inspector Link, sus ojos de águila rapaz ardiendo llenos de orgullo y sublime exaltación.

_Y al verle sonriente y celebrando en silencio tanto su victoria como la de Leverrier; la coraza de odio que Kanda había fabricado creció, cubriendo completamente su corazón, ahogando sus latidos…_

… _matando al instante ese pedazo de su alma que guardaba todo el afecto y el respeto que a lo largo del tiempo había sentido hacia la Orden Oscura._

_Era un momento tan triste… y al mismo tiempo tan obscenamente liberador._

- Yuu-kun… Te juro que hicimos todo lo posible. Mí adorado Yuu-kun… Te lo juro.- Intervino Tiedoll ahogadamente, su dolor sintiéndose en toda la habitación.

- Lo sé, Tiedoll-san. Lo sé.- Musitó Kanda ausentemente, incapaz de regañar al pobre viejo por llamarle "adorado Yuu".

- Kanda…- Susurró Allen, su voz opacada por lágrimas brillantes que parecían no poder escapar de sus ojos. Su rostro portando una ira, una tristeza, una agonía como nunca antes el samurái había visto en él.

_Era como ver directamente al rostro del Dolor. Algo tan poderoso en su complicado, horrible y profundo matiz, que por un instante logró desestabilizar su compostura._

_Inconscientemente, Kanda se encontró rememorando el beso que ese chiquillo le había robado días atrás. Y al verle, sufriendo como un idiota… Kanda sintió lástima._

_Lástima por el tonto moyashi sentimentalista y por sus sentimientos complicados y absurdos hacia él. Lástima por ese sufrimiento que veía en sus ojos demasiado grandes y demasiado brillantes._

_Y sobre todo lástima por el hecho de saber que ese moyashi al parecer le amaba… aun cuando él no tuviese nada que dar a cambio._

"_Pobre idiota sentimentalista."_

Se giró hacia Komui nuevamente, su rostro altivo, sus ojos centelleando con un aborrecimiento inhumano.

- En realidad no podía esperar menos de esta organización. -

_Le habían traicionado. Aunque en realidad no era la primera vez… ya debía estar acostumbrado._

_Al fin y al cabo, la Orden Oscura le había traicionado desde el instante en que le habían devuelto a la vida, aún en contra de su voluntad, hace tantos años atrás._

_Le habían traicionado al convertirle en aquella atrocidad inhumana que era ahora._

_Le habían traicionado al arrancarle su humanidad. _

_Y le había traicionado al cerrarle en la cara las puertas de un paraíso al que nunca más podría entrar._

_Era gracioso que luego de todas esas traiciones, ellos siguiesen pensando que él se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como destrozaban la poca cordura que le quedaba. _

_Era sumamente gracioso el hecho de que ellos pensasen que él se rendiría sin pelear, sin buscar venganza… sin desear sus muertes._

_Era tan gracioso… y tan erróneo. Pobres imbéciles, tan contentos se encuentran con su pequeña victoria que no se dan cuenta de que sus cabezas se encuentran a segundos de ser cortadas._

- Ya que todo está dicho, no tengo por qué permanecer en este lugar.- Musitó ante el sepulcral silencio, girándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de salir se detuvo, su rostro girándose lo suficiente para que su mirada se conectase con la del inspector Link.

- Sólo quiero que sepa que ni usted ni su estúpido líder me causan miedo alguno. Y que antes de que logren sacar de mi cuerpo una sola gota de sangre, yo tendré como único propósito el hacer de la vida de todos y cada uno de ustedes un infierno, malditos engendros. – Susurró suavemente, su voz cual veneno ponzoñoso que brotaba sutilmente, atacando mortalmente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…- Musitó Howard Link, sus ojos ensanchándose de impacto ante tan directas y horribles palabras; la mayoría de los presentes en la sala soltando quejidos llenos de impresión.

Por toda respuesta, los labios de Kanda se extendieron, formando una amplia sonrisa en la cual se mostraban sus perfectos dientes blancos; una sonrisa grotesca, feral… llena de condensado aborrecimiento.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, se giró y salió del despacho, las puertas golpeando tras de sí con un horrible estruendo, mientras lentamente, la sonrisa iba desapareciendo… su rostro tornándose frío e insensible, mientras se perdía por uno de los largos pasillos de la Orden…

… el eco de llamadas sollozantes, de gritos apremiantes y de labios musitando ahogadamente su nombre siguiéndole en la oscuridad.


	4. Capítulo 3: Los tesoros

_**Memento Mori**_

_**Parejas:**__Tyki Mikk x Kanda Yuu (TyKan). Indicios de KandaxAllen (Yullen)_

_**Advertencias:**__Gran cantidad de gore, violencia, inestabilidad psicológica y muerte. Recomiendo cautela a aquellos que sean sensibles a estos temas. Sufrimiento de personaje._

_**Notas: **__Por mucho tiempo, tuve la impresión de que terminaría abandonando este fanfic. Luego de mucho ponderarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que NO lo haría. Este fanfic será terminado, como homenaje al cariño que le tengo a esta inestable pero hermosa pareja. Las actualizaciones serán un poco más rápidas ahora, ya que estoy en mi tiempo libre. Agradezco profundamente a todos aquellos que, a pesar del tiempo, continuaron enviándome sus reviews de apoyo y ánimo. Este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes, gracias. _

"_**Dime, alma mía… ¿Para cuándo se encuentra pautada mi muerte?"**_

********T... K*********

_**Capítulo 3: Los tesoros. **_

Para Kanda Yuu era curioso el comprender cómo su vida entera se revolvía alrededor de ese simple acto que estaba a punto de cometer. Había pasado un día entero, desde la fatídica noticia que Komui Lee le había comunicado. El plazo de su estancia en la Orden Oscura pronto culminaría y mañana todo acabaría.

_Eso, claro, si él lo permitía._

La oscuridad en su habitación era opresiva. Sukatana, apoyada a su lado, resplandecía gracias a los platinados fulgores que la Luna dejaba caer sobre su superficie de metal. Frente a él, el reloj de arena resplandecía cual objeto de fantasía, los pétalos rosados del loto mostrando una tonalidad descolorida que lentamente iba en aumento. En la superficie, varios pétalos carbonizados descansaban, ominosos en su silencioso comunicado.

La flor pronto se marchitaría. Los pétalos pronto caerían. Y con el último pétalo, su vida culminaría.

Sus ojos se nublaron, una expresión turbulenta, dolorosa e iracunda en las profundidades de zafiro que encerraban sus irises.

_¿Cuánto le quedaría de vida? _

Su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta de madera cerrada. Afuera, sus agudos sentidos eran capaces de escuchar los movimientos sigilosos de los vigías que Howard Link había colocado en su puerta, todo con el fin de mantenerle encerrado hasta el día siguiente.

Desde que había pisado su habitación, los guardias se habían encargado de encerrarle. La puerta no había sido abierta en ninguna ocasión, ni siquiera para darle comida o para permitirle una ducha. A lo largo de ese día, había sido capaz de escuchar las voces insistentes de Moyashi, de Lennalee, Lavi, Tiedoll, Marie y otros conocidos exorcistas, todos pidiendo verle.

Pero a nadie se le permitía la entrada. Aún a pesar de las súplicas, las amenazas, los gritos… a nadie se le permitía entrar. Y Kanda, personalmente, lo prefería así.

Todo por el simple hecho de que algo dentro de él había cambiado. Y sentía que el cambio había sido tan drástico, tan total… que no sabría cómo reaccionaría al ver a quienes por años fuesen sus compañeros.

Sus ojos se giraron hacia su espada; una expresión tensa en sus facciones de porcelana.

_Ya nada… es igual. Lo siento, lo sé. _

Cerró los ojos, apretó los labios. Y como sacudido por una súbita realización y una marcada determinación, se alzó de la cama y tomó su espada. Con sumo cuidado, tomó el reloj de arena de la mesa en la que descansaba y lo metió en uno de la bolsa de tela que llevaba consigo.

Una vez tuvo su preciado objeto asegurado, se acercó al hermoso ventanal de su habitación. Respiró profundamente.

_Ya nada… será igual._

Alzó el mango de la espada y, con una fuerza colosal, hizo que éste impactase contra la superficie de cristal, destrozando el hermoso ventanal en cientos de pedazos y provocando un estruendo que resonó por toda la habitación y que envió un eco ominoso al exterior.

Inmediatamente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Cuatro exorcistas listos para el ataque, se abalanzaron sobre él.

Pero Kanda les aguardaba, su cuerpo girándose lentamente; una sonrisa monstruosa e inhumana oscureciendo la belleza de sus delicadas facciones.

Cual sombra de muerte se lanzó contra sus carceleros. Sus movimientos letales y fugaces tomando por sorpresa a los confundidos exorcistas. No hubo oportunidad de retaliación, ni de defensa… sus certeros e insensibles cortes fueron lo único que resonó en el pequeño espacio…

… la sangre golpeando contra las paredes de piedra, contra las antes blancas sábanas de la cama, contra su rostro inamovible. Descendiendo en suaves hileras por el filo de su espada, resplandeciendo como plata pura en la luz lunar.

Sus ojos destellaban mortalmente. Frente a él, los cuatro hombres permanecieron de pie por una fracción de segundo, para luego caer al unísono… sus cuerpos golpeando el suelo, ante los pies de Kanda; sangre brotando constante, manchando la superficie de roca pulida.

Ojos azules se detuvieron sólo un instante en la grotesca imagen, su rostro inamovible cual perfecta estatua. Sus botas pisaron el oscuro líquido, para luego saltar sobre los cuerpos. Sin mirar atrás, salió al pasillo y se internó por los pasillos oscuros de la Orden.

A lo largo de su recorrido, Kanda sopesó lo que había acontecido; lo que había hecho. Y se encontró con la revelación de que ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa se había apoderado de su mente. Ni un ápice de consideración se había asomado a su alma, aún cuando sabía que había matado a cuatro hombres que anteriormente había conocido, que habían compartido con él bajo el techo de la Orden Oscuro. Hombres que tenían familia, hijos y esposas que les esperarían por años y que jamás volverían a ver.

Su mano se cerró con mayor fuerza sobre la empuñadura de su espada, su brazo tenso y listo para blandirse ante lo primero que se cruzase en su camino.

_Ya nada de esto importa. Al fin y al cabo… ¿Por qué debería sentir consideración hacia seres que no impidieron mi ejecución?_

Descendió las escaleras en el silencio más absoluto. Cruzó pasillos sin encontrar alma alguna aparte de la suya. Y cuando finalmente llegó ante las puertas dobles del Departamento de Ciencias, su mente se hallaba puesta en sólo un objetivo. Y nunca antes, en toda su vida, había estado más seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

_Es esto… o morir._

Abrió las puertas dobles. El interior, silencioso y carente de trabajadores, se le antojó positivamente beneficioso. Lentamente cruzó la primera habitación, internándose entre las mesas repletas de libros y artilugios científicos, sus ojos fijos en la sencilla puerta tras la cual se escondía su objetivo.

Ni un alma se hallaba presente en la próxima habitación. Tan sólo él, acompañado de máquinas prendidas que emitían suaves sonidillos y de una oscuridad apabullante que se le antojaba sospechosa.

Y allá, en una de las esquinas de la habitación, encontró lo que buscaba.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacía la fila de pequeñas mesas redondas apostadas contra la pared; enfocándose peculiarmente en aquella sobre la que descansaba el contenedor de cristal dentro del cual descansaba la violácea mariposa de Tyki Mikk.

Ese pequeño engendro que aún seguía con vida, descansando con sus alas replegadas en el fondo del contenedor; su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso. Y aún cuando parte de su ser todavía encontraba la idea absurda, riesgosa, suicida e inverosímil… todo su restante ser comprendía que esa era la única ruta que tenía.

Su única salvación.

_Aún cuando aborrezca admitirlo… mi vida se encuentra ahora en sus manos. Es preferible hacer esto a volver… a aquel infierno._

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde el momento en el que su espada había cortado las carnes de aquellos exorcistas, había sellado su sentencia de muerte. Nada le quedaba, nada perdía con aquello que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Nada le aguardaba en la Orden aparte de profundo dolor, de inimaginable agonía y de una muerte humillante._

Su mano se alzó, tornándose en un puño que impactó contundentemente contra la superficie de cristal. El sonido de la superficie destrozándose resonó por un instante en la habitación…

… seguido del estruendoso chillido de cientos de alarmas, las cuales resonaron por todos los confines de las habitaciones y los pasillos de la Orden Oscura.

Agitando el rostro, Kanda apretó su mano ensangrentada y observó a la mortal mariposa, la cual había desplegado sus alas, batiéndolas suavemente y volando en dirección a su palma abierta en donde se posó sin miedo alguno. Aún batiendo sus etéreas alas, el insecto hundió su pequeña cabeza en el charco sanguinolento que se había acumulado en la palma de Kanda y comenzó a beber, su cuerpecito bañándose con el líquido vital; sus afilados dientes perforando su carne en busca de más.

Kanda no hizo gesto alguno, su mirada fija en el animalito; sus oídos escuchando el eco de docenas de pasos, provenientes de todas direcciones, todos dirigidos hacia ese lugar. El eco de gritos, de llamados, de voces pidiendo refuerzos.

"_Búscame… Cuando sea la hora y tomes la decisión, yo sabré encontrarte"_

Un estruendo sacudió la pequeña habitación, las puertas siendo arrancadas violentamente de sus goznes para develar a más de una docena de exorcistas.

- Atrápenlo.- Gritó al instante Howard Link, vestido con ropa de dormir negra; su rostro positivamente encolerizado y su dedo apuntando con una fiereza obscena al rostro de Kanda.

En menos de un parpadeo, docenas y docenas de ataques fueron lanzados de todas las direcciones posibles. Kanda comenzó a correr, la mano en la que portaba su espada evadiendo los ataques; la mano sobre la que se hallaba la mariposa metiéndose en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, resguardando al animalillo en los confines de la tela.

Se hallaba débil por la falta de comida y descanso. Aún cuando lograba eludir la mayor parte de los ataques, sus movimientos no eran los mejores y sus ataques eran débiles. En varias ocasiones los impactos de los ataques lograron detenerle, su cuerpo temblando y amenazando con desvanecerse para luego retomar sus fuerzas y arrancar nuevamente, con renovadas fuerzas.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus atacantes quienes seguían llegando y desplegándose en todas direcciones, eran demasiados como para contarlos.

Y en esos instantes preciosos en los que comprendió que todo estaba a punto de acabar, algo parecido a la desesperación se apoderó de él, inundando su cuerpo de una fuerza producida por el aborrecimiento que sentía, el odio hacia todos esos seres que no comprendían su dilema, que buscaban destruirle.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Kanda perdió completamente la compostura para sumirse en una especie de desquiciado trance, en el cual no pensaba, ni discernía… mucho menos sentía.

Una oleada de ataques alcanzó su cuerpo, destrozó sus huesos y le sumió en una agonía que le hizo gritar. Sus ojos resplandecieron, desquiciados e inundados de rabia, mientras su cuerpo ensangrentado se lanzaba sobre un joven exorcista cercano… el filo de su katana atravesando limpiamente el cuello del jovenzuelo, la sangre golpeando su rostro.

El chiquillo ni siquiera fue capaz de gritar, su cuerpo deshaciéndose contra el suelo mientras a su alrededor, varios exorcistas gritaban de espanto y otros redoblaban sus ataques. Kanda se giró hacia un grupo cercano, la sangre oscureciendo sus facciones demoniacamente hermosas… una sonrisa enfermiza en sus labios.

- ¡Ataquen, ataquen!- Gritó un hombre, sus ojos ensanchándose de terror al ver como la figura del samurái se lanzaba sobre ellos.

Uno a uno, Kanda fue despedazando a todo ser que tenía cerca. Su espada destrozando las carnes de quienes, tiempo atrás, fuesen sus compañeros; personas con las que había compartido misiones, con las que había compartido momentos… personas que tiempo atrás, había considerado algo semejante a una familia.

_Ya no más. Ya no más. _

- Ya no más.- Musitó quedamente, su espada atravesando el estómago de una exorcista, la cual gritó ahogadamente para luego caer al suelo en un revuelo de sangre y vísceras esparcidas.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura de un muchacho que, tirado en el suelo, le miraba aterrorizado e inmóvil. Ignorando los ataques que golpeaban su cuerpo, el dolor y los gritos encolerizados a su alrededor, tomó al chico por el cuello… observando fijamente sus ojos oscuros, escuchando sus gritos… su voz llorosa pidiéndole clemencia.

A su alrededor, todos los ataques se habían detenido de golpe. Los exorcistas observaban la escena, divididos entre el deseo de salvar al muchacho y el riesgo a herirle de seguir sus ataques.

- Suéltale, Kanda. Suéltale y entrégate.- Musitó Howard Link, su mirada llena de una expresión asesina.

Pero Kanda no escuchaba, no percibía, no sentía. Tan inmerso se hallaba en su desesperación, que lo único que era capaz de ver en su mente era la imagen de aquel hombre de rostro ceniciento que, por medio de una mariposa carnívora que ahora descansaba en su bolsillo, le había prometido salvación.

_Una salvación que quizá nunca vendría._

- Al final… ya nada importa.- Musitó, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo suavemente en la luz opaca del lugar.

Vagamente pareció escuchar el sonido de una hilera de presurosos pasos acercándose. Vagamente pareció notar las presencias cercanas de unos seres conocidos. Vagamente pudo escuchar sus voces…

Pero ya nada importaba.

Una sonrisa vacía se apoderó de sus labios en el instante en el que sus dedos apretaban violentamente el cuello del joven muchacho y, sin conmiseración alguna, le torcía el cuello.

En ese instante de sepulcral silencio, tres voces gritaron con inmenso horror su nombre.

_¡KANDA!_

_¡YUU!_

_¡KANDA!_

Un aterrado grito femenino resonó en la habitación.

Lentamente, Kanda giró su mirada hacia la entrada… las siluetas pálidas y aterradas de Lavi Bookman Jr., Allen Walker y Lennalee Lee observándole de vuelta desde la entrada de la habitación.

Inmediatamente, Kanda soltó el cuello destrozado… el exorcista cayendo ante sus pies con un seco sonido. Inmóvil.

No hubo siquiera un instante para intercambiar palabras. Aprovechando ese momento de inactividad, uno de los exorcistas cercanos a Link lanzó un poderoso ataque justo al costado de Kanda. El ataque dio de lleno, lanzándole por los aires y estrellándole violentamente contra una de las paredes de roca, el sonido de varios de sus huesos rompiéndose resonando por toda la habitación, sus gritos de agonía escapando de sus labios ensangrentados.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo, docenas de brillantes cadenas de energía le atraparon, rodeándose dolorosamente alrededor de sus fracturadas muñecas y alzando sus brazos en el aire, suspendiéndole cual destrozado títere de trapo.

Un lamento horrible brotó de sus labios, sus dientes apretándose para detener la hilera de gritos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta, su cuerpo destrozado gritándole la gravedad de sus heridas.

Kanda volvió a escuchar los gritos de Lennalee. Escuchó la voz de Allen gritando desesperadamente algo que no lograba comprender. Escuchó la voz de Lavi llamándole… llamándole una y otra vez.

Por su parte, el inspector Link había comenzado a moverse; acercándose lentamente hacia su figura amordazada. Su expresión, una mezcla de rabia, sorpresa y miedo, se reflejaba en cada arruga y cada ángulo de su rostro.

- Nunca hubiese imaginado que fueses capaz de algo como esto, Kanda Yuu. Lo que has hecho hoy… es imperdonable.- Siseó el hombre, chasqueando sus dedos. Al instante, las cadenas se desvanecieron y el cuerpo de Kanda cayó aparatosamente al suelo, un grito agónico ahogándose en su garganta, sus largos cabellos desparramados por el suelo.

La oscura bota de Link impactó contundentemente contra una de las costillas de Kanda. Azules ojos le fulminaron mortalmente como respuesta. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar los gritos de Lennalee.

Kanda entornó los ojos, lo suficiente como para ver como más de una docena de exorcistas sostenían tanto a Allen como a Lavi y a Lennalee; los tres forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, gritando desesperadamente.

_¿Por qué… luchan?_

- Maldito infeliz…- Musitó Kanda, una de sus manos sosteniéndose del suelo para tratar de alzarse, la otra cerrándose alrededor de la mariposa que descansaba aún entre sus ropas.

Sus intentos de alzarse fueron detenidos nuevamente por el pie de Link, el cual descendió sobre la espalda de Kanda con violencia, aplastándole contra el suelo. La mirada de Kanda nunca se desvió de las tres figuras forcejeantes en la distancia: en los chillidos de Lennalee, en los gritos aterrados de Allen, en las imprecaciones y los insultos que Lavi vociferaba…

Apretando los dientes y sintiendo como una fina hilera de sangre escapaba de entre sus labios, Kanda se enfocó en proteger a la mariposa, acunándola en su destrozada mano, sintiendo como las pequeñas alitas se batían rápidamente entre su palma.

Consumiendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, luchó contra el pie que firmemente le ataba al suelo, su espalda alzándose lentamente. Antes de desvanecerse nuevamente, sacó su mano de su bolsillo y la abrió, dejando que la mariposa escapase de su agarre.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Maten a esa cosa!- Rugió Link, viendo como la mariposa emprendía el vuelo en dirección a una de las enormes ventanas abiertas.

Kanda sonrió sarcásticamente, su cuerpo cayendo nuevamente debido al dolor, sus ojos siguiendo la dirección del pequeño insecto…

… insecto que, justo cuando se hallaba a centímetros de la salida, fue impactado por una corriente de energía proveniente de la Inocencia de uno de los Exorcistas presentes, su pequeño cuerpecito destrozándose, sus alitas violetas desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, golpeando contra el suelo.

Y, cómo si el golpe hubiese sido dado directo en su corazón, Kanda ahogó un gemido; sus ojos cerrándose… toda su rabia agolpándose en su pecho.

_Ya no había más. Ya no había algo más… Todo había acabado. _

Lo único que le quedaba, era luchar. Luchar hasta el final, hasta que no quedase una onza de energía en su cuerpo.

_Prefiero morir luchando, a someterme a la Orden Oscura._

Recogiendo las últimas energías en su destrozado cuerpo, comenzó a alzarse del suelo. Link, quien se había apartado momentáneamente para analizar al animal caído, se giró para observarle. A su alrededor, todos los Exorcistas presentes se colocaron en poses alertas: el miedo en algunos rostros, la sorpresa y la indignación en otros. Tanto Allen como Lennalee y Lavi habían dejado de luchar, sus cuerpos rígidos… sus miradas aterradas y suplicantes puestas en él.

Su cuerpo se alzó con una elegancia que contrastaba enormemente con el crujir de cada uno de sus destrozados huesos, con la sangre que brotaba constante de su piel blanca, con la agonía visible en aquellos ojos cuyas pupilas dilatadas de odio cubrían la expansión de sus irises.

_Yo… Yo no voy a morir aquí._

- ¡No permitan que active su Inocencia! ¡Ataquen, ataquen!- Rugió Link.

_Estas son… mis últimas fuerzas. _

Delgados labios se contorsionaron en una expresión agónica, finas hileras de sangre brotando suavemente mientras sus manos temblorosas alzaban su espada, un cegador resplandor azul brotando del pulido metal, creando siluetas fantasmagóricas que poco a poco iban tomando la forma de horribles monstruos de ojos sangrientos.

Monstruos que, una vez formados, arremetieron contra los ataques lanzados en dirección a él. Las colisiones provocando explosiones que hicieron retumbar todo el lugar, lanzando a muchos de los exorcistas lejos, en una lluvia de escombros y sangre.

Kanda cayó de rodillas, las restantes siluetas monstruosas que había creado rodeando su figura destrozada para luego lanzarse sobre los atacantes más cercanos. Los gritos de los exorcistas atrapados entre las garras de las bestias no se hicieron esperar… seguidos de horribles sonidos de carne siendo arrancada, de sangre chocando contra la piedra.

Kanda tan solo observaba. Sus ojos oscuros y perdidos viendo como una de sus creaciones mordía el cuello de un exorcista que nunca se había tomado la cortesía de conocer; largos y afilados dientes destrozando el cuello blanco, una explosión de líquido vital brotando de las arterias rotas… los gemidos horrorizados del exorcista muriendo entre sus labios ensangrentados, entre sus ojos aterrorizados…

Y en ese momento… en ese momento, Kanda finalmente supo que todo lazo que alguna vez había tenido con la Orden Oscura se había roto completamente.

Y en contra de todo pronóstico, una opaca sonrisa se mostró en sus labios pálidos; su visión inundándose de un rojo nublado, sus sentidos abandonándole. Los dedos que se hallaban fuertemente cerrados alrededor de su katana fueron uno a uno desprendiéndose del pulido mango… la pesada arma desprendiéndose de su delgada mano y cayendo, abandonada, a su lado.

En ese momento, todos los ilusorios monstruos se desvanecieron en una explosión de energía azulada, los cuerpos de aquellos que estaban siendo atacados segundos antes cayendo al suelo entre gritos de dolor.

Su otra mano se acercó lentamente a su pecho, en donde el emblema de la Orden Oscura, teñido con la sangre tanto suya como ajena, brillaba en la suave luz artificial.

Howard Link le miraba con una mezcla de furia y horror desde la distancia; a su alrededor más de una docena de exorcistas resguardándole. Lavi se había detenido a unos metros de distancia, una expresión imposible de descifrar en su rostro pálido. Allen había extendido su Inocencia para ayudar a aquellos que aún vivían, sus ojos jamás abandonando la figura de Kanda. Ojos que le miraban con una tristeza, con un dolor y una desesperación apabullantes.

Lennalee lloraba destrozada, su cuerpo había caído de rodillas y su rostro se hallaba hundido entre sus manos, su cuerpo delgado y frágil temblando incontrolablemente.

A su alrededor, los exorcistas que aún vivían se hallaban paralizados por el terror, bañados en la sangre de sus compañeros, temblorosos y perdidos.

El silencio que inundó la sala se mostró casi sobrenatural. Una brisa helada se coló por el ventanal abierto, agitando los pedazos destrozados de la mariposa muerta… agitando el cabello de Kanda cual fría caricia; hebras azul intenso ondeando suavemente en el aire. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron inhumanamente; sus labios portando la misma sutil sonrisilla… su bello rostro de alabastro calmado…

… todo mientras su mano arrancaba de raíz el Emblema plateado de la Orden Oscura de su traje y lentamente comenzaba a destrozarlo con su mano; la fuerza inhumana de su acto provocando que el metal se doblase y se rompiese entre sus dedos, su carne abriéndose, la sangre brotando suavemente.

Acto seguido, lanzó el destrozado emblema ante los pies del anonadado Howard Link, quién le miró con horrorizada incredulidad.

- Atrápenle.- Musitó Link finalmente, su voz un murmullo débil y quebrado.

Kanda cerró los ojos. El sonido de los exorcistas lanzando sus ataques finales resonó por toda la habitación…

… y de golpe, la brisa pareció detener su insistente soplar. Y en ese ominoso y súbito silencio, el sutil murmullo de cientos de pequeñas alas batiéndose se escuchó…

… acompañado de un suave murmullo, portador de una dulzura cruel y venenosa.

- Te encontré, _mi tesoro_.-

Una horrible e inusitada explosión sacudió toda la habitación, pilares enteros destrozándose y cayendo aparatosamente; el ventanal explotando ruidosamente junto con la pared en la que se hallaba, el viento del exterior entrando de lleno en el lugar.

Todos los ataques se detuvieron, varios exorcistas retorciéndose entre pilas de escombros que no habían podido evadir; otros resguardándose entre los pilares que aún permanecían en pie.

Kanda no se había movido, pedazos de escombros cayendo a su alrededor, su cuerpo cubierto de polvo y sangre, tenso e inmóvil…

… sus azules ojos fijos en la figura que se hallaba tranquilamente de pie sobre los restos de lo que antes había sido el ventanal de la habitación y que ahora era un espacio abierto hacia el exterior. Su figura vestida de negro; sus cortos y ondulados cabellos oscuros; su piel cenicienta que destacaba entre la oscuridad de la noche tras él… y sus brillantes ojos dorados. Tras él, más de una docena de akumas de ojos brillantes y sonrisas depredadoras, todos listos para el ataque.

La mirada de Tyki se enfocó sólo en Kanda, sus ojos resplandeciendo con una mezcla de inusitada alegría y algo que si bien no eran preocupación, podía asemejarse. De una de sus manos cenicientas, comenzó a brotar una nube de enormes mariposas las cuales, a su señal, se lanzaron junto con los akuma en mortal y carnívoro ataque sobre todos los expectantes exorcistas.

- ¡Tyki Mikk!- Gritó Allen, su voz un rugido encolerizado. Cercano a él, Lavi había activado su mazo y Lennalee sus botas, ambos luchando contra la horda de horribles mariposas que habían caído sobre ellos.

- ¡Llamen a todos los Exorcistas! ¡Estamos recibiendo el ataque de un Noé!- Gritó Link mientras sacaba una de sus armas y comenzaba a disparar hacia las carnívoras mariposas y los demonios.

Todo se volvió un caos, las decenas de exorcistas sobrevivientes luchando desesperadamente contra los demonios voladores o tratando de escapar antes de ser atrapado por una oleada de mariposas, las cuales atacaban en grupos, cayendo sobre los cuerpos que atrapaban y alimentándose de sus carnes.

Pero nada de eso Kanda observaba, su mirada siempre puesta en el hombre que lentamente iba acercándose a él; entre una de sus manos los restos de la pequeña mariposa que Kanda había deseado liberar.

Esa mariposa muerta, la cual lentamente se vio envuelta en un suave resplandor violeta; sus pedazos uniéndose lentamente sobre la cenicienta palma de Tyki Mikk, el color de sus alas retornando a la vida, el batir de sus apéndices volviendo poco a poco para luego finalmente escapar de la palma que le había devuelto la vida e ir hacia Kanda.

- Parece que no desea apartarse de ti, tesoro.- Musitó Tyki una vez se detuvo frente a él; sus ojos dorados observándole evaluadoramente. Todo mientras la pequeña mariposa se posaba inocentemente sobre el tenso hombro del joven.

Los azules ojos de Kanda nunca dejaron de mirar fijamente los dorados del Noé frente a él, sin pestañear, sin mostrar expresión o emoción alguna que delatase lo que estaba pensando.

- Has venido.- Musitó finalmente, su voz brotando débil… su mirada oscureciéndose; su cuerpo apagándose para evitar aquella horrible agonía que sufría.

Los labios de Tyki se ensancharon en una sutil sonrisa. Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó y rodeó con sus brazos a Kanda, alzándole lentamente del suelo. Kanda apretó los labios, la intensa agonía de sus heridas sumergiéndole en una debilidad apabullante, su cuerpo desvaneciéndose entre los brazos del Noé quién le aferró para luego alzarle y cargarle entre sus brazos.

- Si hay algo que odio, es que lastimen algo que es mío.- Murmuró Tyki, paseándose lentamente sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Kanda quién le observaba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados; una expresión débil pero desafiante en su rostro blanquecino.

- Maldi…to N…Noé.- Musitó Kanda, sus ojos desenfocados.

Una cruel sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de Tyki.

- Aún apabullado por el dolor sigues siendo el mismo muchacho mal hablado e imprudente.-Musitó Tyki cantarinamente, aferrando con mayor fuerza el cuerpo entre sus brazos; provocando que un quejido de dolor escapase de los labios de Kanda. La pequeña mariposa que se había posado sobre su hombro ahora se hallaba tranquilamente posada sobre su abdomen.

- Yo n… no….- Pero Tyki negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa aún en su apuesto rostro.

- No es momento de discutir, mi tesoro. He venido por ti, a llevarte lejos de este vertedero humano. Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para discutir, mientras te retuerces en los confines de mi cama…- Musitó Tyki, su voz un susurro sensual y peligroso.

Kanda no se molestó en murmurarle por dónde podía meterse sus insinuaciones. Se hallaba demasiado agotado, y el sorprendente alivio que se había apoderado de su sistema al saberse a salvo (en parte), le había acabado todas sus fuerzas. No dijo nada, no hizo nada… sus ojos cerrándose, su rostro relajándose, su cuerpo abandonándose a la inconsciencia que le libraría del dolor…

Y antes de que todo se volviese negro, sus ojos fueron capaces de captar tres valiosos momentos:

Los brillantes ojos de Tyki Mikk, resplandeciendo con una especie de eufórica satisfacción.

La imagen de cientos de cuerpos destrozados rodeando el suelo de la Orden Oscura, la sangre volviendo todo un canvas rojo carmesí.

Y la imagen de tres rostros:

El rostro de Lennalee Lee, mientras era sostenida a la fuerza por un tembloroso Komui Link; su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sus gritos aterrados llamándole, sus manos extendiéndose hacia él.

El rostro de Lavi Bookman Jr., descompuesto por la rabia y la desesperación, luchando contra una oleada de mariposas carnívoras; su mazo agitándose en todas direcciones, su ojo verde intenso fijo en él… sus labios musitando una y otra vez su nombre.

Y más que nada, el rostro de Allen Walker, pálido y horriblemente descompuesto por el dolor, las lágrimas brotando gruesas y sinceras de sus ojos de metal mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo hacia él, una de sus manos… su mano agarrotada extendiéndose hacia él, tratando de atraparle; sus gritos… su voz.

_- ¡KANDA!_

Los ojos de metal de Allen Walker, horrorizados y repletos de lágrimas, fue lo último que Kanda fue capaz de ver antes de que el negro de una dolorosa inconsciencia se apoderase de él y su cuerpo se volviese peso muerto entre los brazos expectantes del cruel demonio de ojos de oro.

"_Finalmente te tengo entre mis brazos, mi adorado exorcista."_


	5. Capítulo 4: Las transformaciones

_**Memento Mori**_

_**Parejas:**__Tyki Mikk x Kanda Yuu (TyKan). _

_**Advertencias: **__Violencia, inestabilidad psicológica, bajas dosis de sufrimiento de personajes. Nada muy fuerte, se podría decir que este capítulo es uno de los más suaves de la historia._

_**Notas: **__Lamento profundamente la tardanza en actualizar tanto este fanfic como mis otros proyectos. No se preocupen, no serán abandonados. Cada fanfic tendrá su final y en eso estoy comprometida al 100%. Este fanfic en específico tendrá un final, sólo por el hecho de que amo a esta pareja y deseo que exista un fanfic mío terminado de ella. Pero la Universidad, los exámenes de ingreso a Escuela Graduada y otras cosas de la vida me impiden actualizar con tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, fieles y bellos lectores, que tendrán su final. XD. _

_Quiero darles un profundo agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo en dejarme un comentario y en ayudarme a mejorar. Los comentarios son mi única paga, así que al verlos (junto con los seguidos y las alertas), me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo algo digno de ustedes. Muchas gracias a todas(os). _

_Ahora, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son más que aceptados. _

********T... K*********

_**Capítulo 4: Las transformaciones.**_

_Se hallaba en la oscuridad, incapaz de ver más allá del negro intenso que caía como un velo sobre su mirada._

_Se preguntó si había finalmente muerto. ¿Sería ese su destino final? ¿Descansaría ahí por toda la eternidad?_

_Ese vacío le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de habitaciones frías, de luces amortiguadas, de olor a antiséptico y remanentes de sangre._

_Le traía recuerdos de su cuerpo siendo destrozado por máquinas; de cómo su corazón era estrellado contra la muralla de la desesperación. Le traía recuerdos de odio y desolación._

_Quizá ese era su final… quizá ya estaba muerto y había caído en el infierno._

_Al fin y al cabo, el cielo estaba reservado para los humanos, no para monstruos como él._

_Ah. Qué tristeza opacaba su alma. Que desdicha… qué decepción._

"_Kanda"_

_El influjo lejano de aquella voz tan conocida le erizó los cabellos… le hizo recordar el fuego de una emoción desconocida. _

"_Es tu momento de elegir, Kanda."_

_¿Elegir? ¿No lo había hecho ya? ¿Qué más tenía que elegir?_

_Un suave fulgor nació en ese vacío: un fragmento hermoso y brillante de Inocencia resplandeciendo mágicamente, redondo y perfecto, en la fría oscuridad._

_A su lado, y como creado a partir de la oscuridad misma, otro fragmento de brillante color negro perla brotó. Una gema tan brillante como la Inocencia; resplandeciente con sus fulgores de noche, de plata y de luna. Ominosa en su despliegue de escondido poder, de latente malignidad._

_Ambas gemas eran hermosas, perfectas en sus diferencias. La luz y la oscuridad._

_Inocencia y la Materia Oscura_

"_Necesitas escoger… el camino que deseas tomar."_

_No necesitaba pensarlo. No necesitaba meditarlo… ¿Qué otra opción tenía?_

_Había destruido el puente conducente al paraíso, para enredarse en aquella oscuridad que le había recibido con los brazos abiertos._

_¿Qué más le quedaba?_

_Se adelantó un paso, miró con cierta melancolía el hermoso fragmento de Inocencia y, sin dudarlo, cerró sus largos dedos alrededor del fragmento de Materia Oscura, su piel destellando al instante con los reflejos platino de la gema._

_El fragmento de Inocencia pareció convulsionarse dentro de sí mismo, sus cristales brillantes agrietándose._

_El eco de un grito doloroso brotó de entre las tinieblas._

_Y el fragmento de destrozó en cientos de brillantes pedazos, que se tornaron polvo fino flotando en la oscuridad. Polvo hermoso que rodeó su mano brillante de Materia Oscura…_

… _fragmentos puros que se dejaron caer sobre la superficie negra y destellante de la Materia Oscura, siendo absorbidos al instante… volviéndose uno y agitándose en un remolino de colores anti naturales._

_No tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquel suceso, mucho menos para sentir tristeza. Porque en el instante en el que aquellas dos materias inconexas se habían unido, una agonía como pocas veces había sentido se apoderó de él._

_Y de ser negro intenso… su mundo se transformó en uno impregnado con los colores sangrientos de un inimaginable dolor._

_Gritó, gritó hasta el punto de perder la voz; sus quejidos brotando como aullidos animalizados, como lamentos irreconocibles._

_Todo a su alrededor se hizo pedazos; él lentamente se fue haciendo pedazos._

_Sus carnes se encendieron en llamas de invisible y devorador fuego. Sus huesos se resquebrajaron, se rompieron; los terminales nerviosos bombardeando su cerebro con olas de sufrimiento. _

_Gritó. Gritó. Y en el silencio sepulcral sólo sus gritos le hicieron compañía._

…

Voces… por todos lados. Voces que se escuchaban distorsionadas, lejanas y opacadas. De distintos matices e inflexiones, susurrando palabras ininteligibles a su alrededor, echando a un lado la soledad.

Flotaba. Su cuerpo entero se hallaba congelado.

Quiso gemir, gritar… pero su boca se hallaba sellada.

El dolor era opacado por el frío, la humedad y ese sentimiento de ingravidez que le recorría el cuerpo. No sabía dónde se hallaba, ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar…

… _y se podría decir que su mente se hallaba tan confundida que, por instantes, era incapaz de recordar quién era él en realidad._

Abrió los ojos; su visión nublándose debido al agua que le rodeaba, que le cubría y le atrapaba. Por todos lados, rodeado de agua, flotando en ella. Por todos lados, atrapado, en un silencio horrendo, con un dolor profundo, con una sensación imposible de describir y un pánico inmenso.

Encerrado. Se sentía encerrado entre toda esa agua. Encerrado tras una prisión que era incapaz de reconocer o entender. Preso… incapaz de hacer algo para salir.

_¿Por qué? No… No…_

El agua desdibujaba a las figuras de pie que desde el exterior le observaban. Figuras irreconocibles en su mente perturbada.

_¿Quiénes… ¿Por qué… ¿Dónde estás?_

Cerró los ojos. Sus manos se extendieron entre espasmos de sufrimiento, dedos estirándose… tocando y deslizándose por las paredes de cristal que le contenían. Volvió a alzarlas, luchando contra el influjo del agua, tocando con más fuerza; sus dedos curveándose, rasgando la superficie lisa…

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás, maldito? _

Una oleada violenta de dolor le hizo convulsionar; sus ojos abriéndose de golpe; su cuerpo agitándose en el agua. Su frente ardía a pesar del frío; cuchilladas horrendas clavándose una y otra vez sobre la piel de su cabeza.

La máscara que cubría su boca ahogó sus gritos; sus ojos enceguecidos viendo sólo negro. Agitó su cuerpo, sus brazos golpeando débilmente las paredes de cristal.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo arrancarme la piel? ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Malditos sean!_

Deseaba tener entre sus manos algo, alguien… destrozarle en pedazos para que así comprendiesen aunque fuese un poco del tormento que él vivía.

Pero lo único que era capaz de ver entre el horror y el dolor eran aquellas figuras desdibujadas que le miraban al otro lado del cristal…

… una de ellas acercándose lentamente; indistinguible entre todo el remolino de emociones y colores y dolor que nublaban su juicio.

Golpeó ciegamente, con sus últimas fuerzas, el cristal… su mano deslizándose lentamente una vez las fuerzas no le dieron para más.

Pero aquella figura irreconocible se detuvo ante él… una mano oscura posándose al otro lado del cristal; justo donde su mano se había detenido.

Y aún cuando para él era imposible el ver más allá de una mancha alta de negro y blanco; esa simple acción captada por sus sentidos destrozados fue suficiente como calmarle…

… como para hacerle sentir que todo pronto estaría bien.

Y aún cuando su cerebro parecía querer explotar y su cuerpo amenazaba con destrozarse de agonía; sus ojos permanecieron hasta cerrarse fijos en aquella mano cenicienta de aquel ente difuminado…

… como si esa mano fuese la cadena que le ataba irremediablemente a la vida, a la realidad y a ese ser que al otro lado, sin decir una palabra, le indicaba que por fin… ya no estaba solo.

********T... K*********

- Es tan bello. Como una muñeca. Quisiera que fuese mi muñeca.- Fueron las primeras palabras de Road Kamelot al detenerse frente al enorme contenedor que resplandecía frente a sus ávidos ojillos.

Cercanos a ella, Jasdero y Debitto, contrario a sus personalidades habituales, guardaban silencio; observando con expresiones aleladas el cuerpo que se suspendía etéreamente en el interior de aquella cámara de agua.

- Nada de muñecas, mi preciosa Road-chan. Ese que vez ahí será pronto un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia. Un precioso y poderoso hermano que será tratado como un igual.- El Conde, con su permanente sonrisa, ojeó ávidamente a la figura tras el contenedor, la excitación visible en sus ojillos brillantes.- Me siento tan orgulloso. Este pequeño ha tenido una transformación francamente hermosa... ¡Hermosa! Nunca lo hubiese pensado, pero mira qué resultados tan magníficos. ¡Me siento tan contento! ¿A qué no es hermoso?-

Road soltó un gritito emocionado, asintiendo frenéticamente. Debitto y Jasdero carraspearon, murmurando frases indescifrables, sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

Y sólo uno de ellos, anteriormente callado, fue capaz de contestar a la pregunta; su voz cargada de una profundidad y una emoción difícil de imaginar en su usualmente tranquila actitud.

- Si. Increíblemente hermoso.- Susurró Tyki Mikk, sus ojos depredadores fijos en cada uno de los espasmódicos movimientos de la figura y de sus brazos que comenzaban a golpear débil y ciegamente el cristal; hebras de largo cabello agitándose en el agua; llenando todo de azul brillante…

_Tan hermoso… que sería capaz de devorármelo completamente._

- ¿Cuánto falta? ¿Cuánto falta? ¡Ya quiero jugar con él! ¿Crees que querrá jugar conmigo, Tyki?- Exclamó Road, dando pequeños saltitos, su rostro portando una gran sonrisa.

- Seguramente sí. Ni siquiera el más duro de los seres puede con tu encanto.- Susurró el Conde, revoloteando el cabello de la alegre jovencita.- No desesperen, hijos míos. Nuestro nuevo pequeño es un hueso duro de roer. Su transformación es un poco más complicada, así que hay que darle tiempo. ¡Pero no preocupen! Pronto resurgirá de entre las cenizas y dejará de ser una avecilla… ¡Para convertirse en un magnífico ejemplar de ave fénix!-

Una especie de grito, ahogado por la máscara de oxígeno, brotó de la figura, destellos suaves formándose sobre su frente; marcándola lentamente. Virutas de sangre brotando de la piel pálida; mezclándose con el agua…

… todo mientras la figura golpeaba con fuerza el cristal, una última vez… su mano deslizándose finalmente, lentamente sobre el cristal.

Y entre todos los que observaban, sólo Tyki Mikk fue capaz de escapar del embrujo de esa escena maravillosa y dolorosa que se mostraba, para caminar hacia la cámara y extender su mano, tocando el frío cristal tras el cual aquella mano delgada y sufriente se adhería.

Nadie comentó. Ni siquiera Road, quien se calmó momentáneamente y observó la escena con expresión comprensiva.

- Sé que estás ansioso, mi querido Tyki. Pero no desesperes… pronto todo culminará.- El Conde soltó una risita cómplice.

- ¿Pero porqué tarda tanto?- Musitó Road, observando curiosamente como Tyki permanecía con la mirada fija en ese ser, ese antiguo exorcista, ese nuevo hermano cuyos misteriosos ojos se hallaban fijos de igual forma en Tyki… sólo en Tyki.

- Él es poderoso. La memoria que deseo que posea es tan inestable que no ha sido utilizada por milenios. Y aún cuando normalmente las transformaciones no son fáciles, ésta en específico demuestra ser por mucho la más complicada. Al fin y al cabo…- Los ojillos redondos del Conde resplandecieron con malicia.-… una de las memorias más profundas en Noé fue la del _Dolor._

********T... K*********

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sometido al horrendo martirio que se había enclaustrado sobre su ser. Sintió que fueron semanas, quizá meses… la noción del tiempo fue sacada completamente de sí para ser sustituida sólo por horror y desesperación.

Ahora, luego de aparentes eones de interminable sufrimiento, todo había culminado. El dolor, el frío, el agua, el encierro y la desesperación de saberse atrapado… Todo se había ido.

Sentía su cuerpo por primera vez. Sentía sábanas rodeándole. Sentía la brisa acariciando suavemente su piel; estremeciéndole sutilmente.

Percibía los rayos de luz tratando de filtrarse a través de sus párpados cerrados. Captaba aromas y sonidos claramente… lejos pero presentes.

Ahí estaba el olor de unas flores. _¿Jazmines quizá? ¿O eran sakuras?_

El aroma de hojuelas de avena y un tufillo que delataba que pronto terminarían quemándose, _qué pena._

El sonido de pasos lejanos. Cuchicheos. Risas.

Todo se mezclaba en su mente, le confundía; le turbaba. Y esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, esa sensación…

… esa percepción de que algo, algo muy importante había cambiado en él.

Una sensación curiosa le embargaba profundamente. Melancolía sentía, sin saber el porqué.

Y para cuando Kanda Yuu abrió los ojos luego de una eternidad de oscuridad, fue atacado por la súbita sensación, la claridad, la confusión y la emoción propia un bebé… que abre sus ojos al mundo por primera vez.

Vio todo… diferente. Los colores más vivos, los olores más profundos, los sonidos más finos. Todo desde una nueva perspectiva, desde otro punto de enfoque.

_Era como… volver a nacer._

Captó el sonido de un suave aleteo y al descender su mirada divisó borrosamente el perfil de una mariposa violeta que lentamente se posaba sobre su pecho.

Y ese simple acto, bastó para que todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido volvieran a su cabeza, como el golpe contundente e improvisto de un mazo directo a la sien.

_Explosiones por doquier. Sangre. Gritos de horror y rabia. _

_Dolor. Inmenso dolor._

_Exorcistas atacándole. Exorcistas destrozándole. Exorcistas muriendo… bajo el influjo de sus manos._

_La mariposa haciéndose pedazos. Su esperanza desvaneciéndose._

_Locura. Locura. Horror y Odio._

_Explosiones. Demonios. Brazos cálidos rodeándole._

_Ojos de metal inundados de lágrimas… allá lejos, allá lejos._

_Ojos dorados mirándole intensamente. Una sonrisa de afilados dientes._

"_Finalmente te tengo entre mis brazos, mi adorado exorcista."_

_Oscuridad. Tristeza_

_Inocencia y Materia Oscura._

_Materia Oscura. Materia Oscura…_

_Dolor. Horror. Dolor_

_Agua por todos lados. Frío y dolor._

_Y esa mano. Esa mano cenicienta que le había acompañado… hasta el final._

"_¿Qué… he hecho?"_

Una de sus manos se alzó temblorosa, paseándose lentamente por los contornos de su piel lisa y cálida.

_¿Por qué se sentía tan diferente? ¿Por qué…?_

La visión de dedos cenicientos… de _sus dedos cenicientos, _fue suficiente como para helarle la sangre por completo.

Contuvo la exclamación que pugnó por brotar de su garganta, irguiéndose de la cama e ignorando las punzadas que recorrieron cada fibra de su ser con tan inusitado movimiento.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor, alzó sus manos y las miró fijamente… su respiración tornándose lenta, casi nula.

"_¿Qué…"_

Agobiado por una emoción desgarradora, trató de salir de la cama e ir hacia el espejo que se veía en la esquina de aquel dormitorio suntuoso. Pero su cuerpo, incapaz de soportar su peso luego de haber sido sometido a horas de dolor y múltiples heridas, cedió una vez trató de ponerse en pie, lanzándole en un revuelo de sábanas al suelo.

Un aullido rabioso brotó de sus labios mientras se erguía ligeramente del suelo y se arrastraba con toda la fuerza de su debilitado cuerpo hacia el espejo. Poco le importaba su desnudez, el frío del suelo, el agarrotamiento de sus músculos que protestaban con dolores punzantes.

El sólo quería… llegar a ese espejo y… y…

"_Necesito… necesito…"_

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, _shonen_?- Susurró de la nada una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Aún cuando fue capaz de reconocer aquella voz, Kanda continuó arrastrándose desesperadamente, tratando de erguirse del frío suelo y cayendo en cada intento; golpeando y gimiendo de frustración e ira.

- Necesito… necesito…-

No fue el sonido de pasos internándose a la habitación lo que le detuvo, ni mucho menos la sensación de ojos ajenos recorriendo su cuerpo. No, lo que le detuvo fueron las manos firmes que le tomaron por los costados y le alzaron con una abrumadora facilidad.

Esas manos, esos brazos cálidos que se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y le obligaron a recostarse ligeramente sobre el cuerpo tras él… su espalda contra un pecho firme cubierto de seda.

- Suéltame. Déjame en paz. Yo… Yo tengo que…- Kanda golpeó lo que tuvo a su alcance, la furia obscureciendo su raciocinio.

Por toda respuesta, los brazos que le sostenían le obligaron a girarse. Incapaz de soportarse en pie, se aferró por instinto al pecho de quién le soportaba; sus uñas clavándose fieramente sobre la seda de la camisa negra mientras aquellos brazos cenicientos se paseaban lentamente por la piel de sus costados, sosteniéndole con firmeza.

Kanda alzó la mirada; la rabia visible en su rostro contraído y pálido. Pero todo insulto o protesta murió en sus labios, al ver el rostro de ese hombre que tan bien conocía… cuyo aroma y cuyo poder eran inigualables y cuyos ojos dorados resplandecían, mirándole con intensidad.

_Con deseo. Con complacencia. Con sorpresa. Con satisfacción. Con salvaje… pasión._

Tyki Mikk le sonreía. Sus labios curveándose en una expresión memorablemente intensa en el grado de oscuridad y satisfacción que irradiaba.

- Nunca llegué a imaginarme que terminarías… siendo más hermoso de lo que ya eras.- Le susurró, sus ojos intensos fijos en los de Kanda.

El aludido apretó los labios; su mirada desafiante jamás apartándose de aquellos ojos que silenciosamente parecían querer devorarle.

- ¿En qué me has convertido, Tyki Mikk?- Murmuró, incapaz de ocultar los tonos de sutil desesperación que se colaban entre la frialdad de su voz.

Una sonrisa socarrona se posó por unos segundos en el apuesto rostro del hombre de rizados cabellos oscuros; sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo con humor mientras aligeraba el agarre; dedos paseándose ligeramente por la expansión de piel a su alcance.

- Yo no he hecho un demonio, chico. Fuiste tú… el que decidiste esto.- Le susurró el Noé, inclinándose y rozando con su nariz el cuello del joven.

Instintivamente, Kanda trató de apartarse golpeando el pecho de Tyki; sus sentidos demasiado confundidos como para lidiar con tan inusitadas y desconocidas muestras de intimidad.

- Es increíble que sigas comportándote tan fríamente conmigo considerando que fui yo el que te salvó de un muerte segura y horrenda.- Musitó Tyki, sus dedos apretando con dolorosa fuerza la cintura de Kanda.

Pero el joven, mostrando una valentía que hizo sonreír al Noé le encaró; sus ojos resplandeciendo fieramente; sin miedo alguno.

- Si piensas que por esto dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que te plazca, estás equivocado. Tú no me salvaste… yo te permití que lo hicieras. Yo permití… esto que aún no comprendo.-

La sonrisa del Noé se ensanchó colosalmente, sus ojos destellando de placer. Y antes de que Kanda pudiese reaccionar, Tyki tomó su rostro y le besó con apasionada fiereza; sus dedos hundiéndose en las hebras de largo cabello.

Tras unos segundos de perplejo parálisis, Kanda comenzó a agitarse, sus puños golpeando el pecho de Tyki, quejidos de rabia brotando de sus labios capturados. Una vez Tyki se separó lo suficiente, Kanda alzó una de sus manos y le abofeteó, sus uñas marcándose en la expansión de piel cenicienta.

Impertérrito, Tyki lamió sus labios; sus dedos tocando ligeramente los rasguños enrojecidos de su mejilla.

- Eres tan rabioso y tan escurridizo como un gato salvaje, Kanda. Pero te prefiero así… indomable.- Tyki continúo sonriendo, aún cuando sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente.

Y ante la sorpresa de Kanda, le aferró con fuerza y le alzó del suelo en un brusco movimiento. Un grito agónico brotó de los labios del joven, su cuerpo protestando con vehemencia ante el súbito movimiento.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Gritó Kanda, alzando sus manos con el fin de golpear el rostro del Noé.

Pero detuvo su acción en el momento en el que Tyki se plantó frente al enorme espejo y le colocó nuevamente sobre el suelo; frente a la superficie de cristal.

- Ahí está. Ya puedes admirar el ser en el que te has convertido.-

Kanda no se molestó en escuchar, mucho menos en contestar. Su mirada se encontró magnéticamente atada a la lisa superficie de cristal, donde su reflejo le miraba… inequívoco y desgarrador en su nitidez.

Y aún cuando su mente le gritó mil veces que era imposible; que era irreal el siquiera pensar que estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo; las pruebas estaban ahí… demasiado intensas y dolorosas como para no ser reales.

Ahí estaba. El reflejo de su cuerpo delgado y alto; de curvas discretas y piel de suave tonalidad grisácea, cuya única imperfección continuaba siendo el tatuaje negro brillante que contrastaba contra el gris intenso y le advertía de su eterna maldición. Ahí estaba, su largo cabello que caía hasta llegar a sus omoplatos, sus hebras destellando con una tonalidad negra-azulosa. Ahí estaban sus ojos… coloreados por intensos halos dorados que opacaban el azul zafiro del que antes era dueño.

Su frente de ceniza, rodeada de una corona de profundos estigmas aún frescos. Sus muñecas socavadas con dos pequeñas cruces. La carne de cada uno de sus dedos, portando la misma pequeña crucecilla profundamente marcada.

El silencio pareció extenderse por toda la eternidad. Tyki Mikk no se había movido de su posición, su figura erigiéndose de manera sutil y posesiva tras Kanda; sus ojos dorados complacidos.

Y Kanda comprendió al instante en lo que se había convertido. Lo comprendió con la misma rapidez con la que supo que su vida… ya jamás sería la misma.

Pero contrario a lo esperado, ni un solo sentimiento de remordimiento o ira le inundó al comprender su nueva faceta. Su mente sólo se llenó de sorpresa… sorpresa y algo que si bien no era tristeza, se le asemejaba bastante.

- Me has convertido… en un Noé.- Musitó, las palabras escapando de sus labios con una facilidad que se le antojó irreal.

Y fue en ese momento, segundos después de que esas palabras brotaron de su boca… que la realidad de lo que veía cayó con contundencia sobre él. Como algo inevitable y eterno.

Y en ese momento intenso y desgarrador… le atacó el impulso de reírse y al mismo tiempo gritar. Reírse con saña. Y gritar de desesperación.

- Oh, sí. Eres ahora uno de nosotros. Un Noé… y uno francamente esplendoroso.- Le susurró Tyki, descendiendo para rozar con sus labios el oído de Kanda.

Un murmullo incomprensible brotó de los labios del joven.

- Tu transformación fue larga y complicada. Y aún cuando fue completada con éxito, permanecieron varios rasgos de tu antiguo ser que te confieren cierta diferencia del Noé común. Aún así, tu vínculo con nosotros está completamente construido… la Materia Oscura recorre tus venas. Y la memoria que te ha escogido se ha implantado y mezclado con tus recuerdos.-

- ¿Mi memoria?-

- _El Dolor de Noé. _¿No crees que sea hermosa y apropiada, Kanda-kun?- Le murmuró Tyki, acariciando suavemente las hebras de largo cabello del joven.

_¿No crees que sea hermosa y apropiada?_

"_Semejante memoria, para un ser atormentado. Sí… no pudo ser más perfecta."_

"_Esto es lo que he escogido. Esto es lo que he escogido. Esto es… en lo que me he convertido."_

Alzó sus manos, observando la hilera de estigmas que decoraban sus dedos.

"_Esto fue lo que escogiste, Kanda. Ya no puedes echarte para atrás. No puedes, ni quieres echarte para atrás."_

- Sí… es apropiada. – Kanda alzó la mirada, sus ojos conectándose con el reflejo de Tyki tras él.- ¿Dónde está mi espada?-

- La tiene el Conde. Fue imposible… el arrancar por completo la Inocencia de tu sistema. Fragmentos de ésta se encuentran unidos a la Materia Oscura imperante. Tu espada aún reacciona favorablemente, así que el Conde piensa modificarla.-

- Yo fui creado para portar un fragmento de Inocencia. Aún no comprendo cómo… pudo ser posible esto. Debí ser destruido. Se supone que… la Inocencia me destrozase ante el menor indicio de insurrección.- Musitó Kanda, agitando suavemente el rostro.

- El Conde pensó lo mismo. Pero al parecer… ni la Inocencia ni el Conde contaban con tus deseos de sobrevivir.- Le susurró Tyki, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kanda.

_Si. Mis deseos de sobrevivir. Esos deseos que me mantuvieron vivo… por tanto tiempo y entre tanto dolor._

Kanda apretó los labios y movió ligeramente el rostro.

- Yo la quiero… de vuelta.-

- Y la tendrás.-

Una de las cenicientas manos de Kanda se paseó ligeramente por su pecho, sintiendo la textura suave; la leve alteración que ésta sufría al él tocar las finas puntas de su marca maldita.

Ausente, su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación, ojos atribulados fijándose en cada repisa, en cada mesa, en cada rincón.

"_No está… ¿No está?"_

Un sentimiento horrible trepó de golpe por su pecho.

- ¿Dónde está?- Susurró perdidamente, desprendiendo su mirada del espejo; girándose para quedar cara a cara al Noé del Placer.

Una sonrisita misteriosa contorsionó los finos rasgos de Tyki Mikk.

- ¿Dónde está qué, _shonen_?- Preguntó, inclinándose hacia el joven; sus dedos hundidos en las azulosas hebras.

Un rugido brotó instintivamente de la garganta de Kanda, la tranquilidad que había portado siendo reemplazada por una emoción inestable y explosiva.

- No trates de jugar conmigo, Mikk. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi reloj de arena?-

- ¡Oh!, ese bello artilugio que encontré mientras te desvestía. – Tyki se encogió de hombros.- El Conde se lo llevó también.-

Kanda le mostró los dientes, su rostro sumido en una emoción horrenda; una mezcla entre intensa rabia y garrafal terror.

- Lo quiero de vuelta.- Musitó, su voz mostrando cierta desesperación.

- Eso sí dudo que sea posible, _mon amour.- _

- ¡No!- Gritó Kanda, lanzándose hacia Tyki en un arrebato de furia; sus dedos extendidos cual garras; sus ojos brillantes de ira.

Pero sólo fue capaz de asestar un golpe al abdomen del Noé, antes de que éste le estampase violentamente contra una pared cercana; su cuerpo firme y alto pegándose completamente al suyo; su aliento caliente sobre su rostro; manos poderosas restringiendo sus movimientos.

- Ya es suficiente.- Susurró. Y aún cuando no había alzado ni una milésima su voz, Kanda no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre se le helaba.

Porque había algo… algo positivamente cruel y asesino, el aquel dulce y suave tono que Tyki utilizaba en esos instantes.

- ¡Púdrete!- Susurró, ignorando el instinto de preservación que le gritaba el mantenerse callado; su voz temblorosa pero cargada de veneno.- ¡Púdranse! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero de vuelta, infel…

Pero su imprecación terminó por convertirse en un grito animal que resonó por toda la habitación; una de las manos de Tyki hundiéndose inmisericorde en sus carnes, apretando los puntos aún a medio curar, los huesos a medio componer, los nervios delicados.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en un objeto material? ¿Qué tiene ese reloj que te ha convertido en este animal salvaje que tengo entre mis brazos?- Le susurró Tyki, apretando con saña; deleitándose ante los quejidos que brotaban involuntariamente de los labios del joven frente a él.

Por toda respuesta, Kanda rasgó la piel del Noé a su alcance y le escupió. Tyki, impertérrito, se deleitó con arrancar una nueva hilera de gritos al contorsionar sus dedos alrededor de una costilla aún fracturada, su sonrisa tornándose positivamente depredadora al ver como la cabeza de Kanda se golpeaba contra la pared.

- Eres tan delicioso… así salvaje y furioso.- Musitó el Noé, inclinándose a pesar de sentir cómo las uñas de Kanda se hundían cada vez más en su pectoral.- Tu rabia me provoca… me incita…

Descaradamente, lamió el cuello de Kanda; su lengua cálida y húmeda recorriendo concienzudamente cada pedacito de lisa y suave piel a su alcance.

-… me hace desearte más de lo que ya te deseo.-

Kanda agitó el rostro; sus facciones contorsionadas en inmenso dolor; sus ojos entrecerrados mostrando un destello de odio y desafío.

- Quiero… Quiero mi reloj de… de vuelta, infeliz.-

- Hm. Quizá, si te portas bien, se lo pediré al Conde y te lo daré.- Tyki sacó la mano del costado, sin soltar ni un poco el agarre firme y poderoso que ejercía sobre el más joven.- Compláceme y me aseguraré de traerte tu juguete.-

- Vete al demonio, maldito… ¡Pervertido hijo de puta!- Murmuró Kanda, una de sus manos liberándose de golpe del agarre del Noé para asestarle un golpe en el pecho.

Tyki le soltó, tomado por sorpresa ante el súbito ataque, momento que aprovechó Kanda para escaparse de la encerrona y colocarse a una distancia prudente del hombre mayor.

Tyki contorsionó ligeramente los labios, una de sus manos masajeando el lugar de impacto.

- Veo que tu fuerza ha aumentado bastante, _mon amour._-

Kanda bufó, sus pupilas dilatadas de adrenalina mientras veía como Tyki había comenzado a caminar hacia él.

- Da un paso más y te juro que te arrancaré la cabeza.- Le advirtió Kanda, colocándose en posición de ataque.

- ¡Oh! Eso quisiera verlo, _mon amour. _- Tyki sonrió divertidamente, su figura imponente irradiando un aura temible.

Ambos permanecieron observándose en silencio. Finalmente Tyki soltó una amena risotada y encendió un cigarrillo, aspirando suavemente el tóxico humano.

- Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo. Traeré un sirviente para que te prepare un baño y ropa. Vendré a recogerte dentro de una hora para la cena. El Conde y tus otros hermanos están ansiosos por verte.-

Alguien diferente hubiese bajado el rostro y asentido con sumisión ante el tono dominante de su voz. Pero Kanda mantuvo la mirada firme; sus ojos dos piras de dorado y zafiro. Y aún cuando no hizo gesto alguno para negar o asentir, su rostro erguido y su mirada retadora hablaron por sí solos.

Y Tyki Mikk, el usualmente calmado y despreocupado Tyki Mikk, ardió en el deseo de tomarle en esos precisos instantes. Poseerle completamente, marcar cada espacio de aquella piel sedosa y hundirse en sus profundidades una y otra vez hasta hacerle sangrar e implorar clemencia. Hasta el cansancio, hasta la muerte. Hacerle gritar de dolor y placer, hacerle llorar y gemir hasta la extenuación.

_Y hacerle gritar mi nombre… una y otra y otra vez…_

Se lamió los labios, deleitándose ante la expresión confundida que se posó momentáneamente en el rostro de Kanda ante tal acto.

- ¿Y qué si para cuando vengas no estoy listo?- Susurró el joven, incapaz de apartar la sensación electrizante que cursaba por sus venas al observar la expresión que portaba Mikk en esos momentos.

Tyki se dirigió a la puerta, girándose para observarle ante el umbral de salida.

- No me provoques, chico. No tengo reparo alguno en tomarte por ese precioso cabello y arrastrarte desnudo hasta el comedor.- Tras decir esas palabras, sonrió por última vez y desapareció.

Kanda arrugó el rostro, maldiciendo por lo bajo. La mariposa con la que había despertado había volado de la cama para posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, sus alas batiéndose tranquilamente.

Y Kanda, sin hallar la moral ni el deseo de espantarla, la dejó ahí mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre la cama y cubría su cuerpo con las sábanas cercanas.

...

Una hora después, refrescado tras una larga ducha y vestido con un atuendo que una sirvienta de piel cenicienta le había traído, Kanda recibió nuevamente a Tyki Mikk, quién entró a la habitación con la familiaridad con la que lo haría el dueño del lugar.

Lucía aún más imponente que de costumbre, vestido con un fino tuxedo negro y portando una expresión de calmada complacencia mientras sus ojos evaluadores analizaban a Kanda con deliberada parsimonia.

- ¿Qué estás mirando, idiota?- Le espetó el samurái, irritado ante la profunda observación.

- Te ves radiante.- Fue el único comentario del hombre, mientras le extendía una enguantada mano a Kanda, en socarrona imitación de modales caballerescos. El joven le lanzó una mirada asesina, ignorando la oferta para pasar por el lado del Noé y salir de la habitación con toda la dignidad que se pudo permitir.

Recorrieron en silencio el amplio pasillo rodeado de cuadros con paisajes desoladores. Pasaron innumerables puertas oscuras, cerradas en su mayoría, por lo cual Kanda fue incapaz de ver más allá de la lúgubre escena que ese pasillo carente de iluminación natural le ofrecía.

De vez en cuando se arriesgaba a observar al hombre a su lado, sorprendiendo siempre a aquellos ojos dorados mirándole intensamente mientras su dueño se movía con la fluidez de quién conoce por mucho tiempo un lugar.

Y justo cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta doble caoba, la cual Tyki se adelantó a abrir con cierta grandiosidad que no pasó desapercibida, Kanda se preguntó una vez más el porqué de la decisión que había tomado.

_Se preguntó si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si no hubiese sido mejor…_

Agitó levemente el rostro. No. El no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. Había actuado con el fin de conservar lo poco que le quedaba de vida en paz. Tenía toda la razón del mundo para haber tomado la decisión que tomó. No estaba mal.

Pero a veces no podía dejar de pensar en lo sencillo que hubiese sido… simplemente desaparecer. Desaparecer para siempre, ocultarse en algún lugar eternamente. Un lugar en donde nadie pudiese encontrarle…

_Hubiese sido imposible. Tarde o temprano me encontrarían para hacerme pedazos._

Su mirada se giró por última vez hacia Tyki, quién había desviado su atención hacia el interior de aquella habitación en penumbras.

_Gracias a él sigues con vida, Kanda. Nunca se te puede olvidar…_

Ingresaron a un enorme y suntuoso comedor. Paredes pintadas de rojo oscuro y candelabros unidos a las paredes. Una lámpara de gotas de cristal brotando gloriosamente del techo. Una mesa amplia y rectangular, cubierta con un mantel negro. Cuatro figuras se hallaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, hablando entre ellos con distintos grados de emoción.

Pero al verles entrar toda conversación se detuvo e, irremediablemente, cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre Kanda; distintos grados de curiosidad y alegría en cada rostro.

Y al ver a todos aquellos seres reunidos, al ver los rostros cenicientos y el regordete rostro del Conde Milenario mirándole fijamente con la alegría y la emoción con la que un padre miraría a un hijo prodigioso, algo dentro de Kanda se agitó.

Y quizá era esa parte suya que se había transformado en un ser semejante a esos que sentados alrededor de la mesa se hallaban, o quizá era esa parte de sí que había comprendido que ahora ese era su lugar y su destino…

… pero Kanda no pudo convocar sentimiento de odio, repulsión o miedo alguno hacia esos seres.

Y para su sorpresa, lo único que fue capaz de sentir fue un curioso sentimiento de… pertenencia.

Tan curioso como esa sensación que cursaba su sangre, que era consciente tanto de los Noés que le rodeaban como de aquellos otros cuyos rostros no conocía pero que sabía, existían en algún lugar.

Era… como una conexión. Como si su alma se encontrase unida por invisibles cuerdas de energía a esos seres, a ese Conde Milenario, a Tyki Mikk y a todos los otros desconocidos que como él, portaban la maldición de ser un Noé.

- Ah, ¡Por fin te tenemos entre nosotros, Kanda-kun!- Exclamó jovialmente el Conde, juntando alegremente sus manos.- ¡Estábamos ansiosos por verte! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes alguna molestia o dolor?-

Kanda parpadeó, descolocado ante semejante despliegue de sincera consternación. Tyki sonrió; un destello de comprensión en sus ojos dorados.

- No…- Kanda carraspeó ligeramente, aturdido ante todas aquellas miradas intensas y poderosas que recibía.- No puedo quejarme.

El Conde rió alegremente, palmeando su pomposa barriga con satisfacción.

- ¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado, muchacho! Ven y siéntate con tu familia… todos están ansiosos por conocerte. Y yo estoy ansioso por mostrarte todo aquello que ahora se encuentra a tu disposición.- El Conde le señaló la silla vacía a su lado derecho.

_Ven y siéntate con tu familia…_

_¨Familia. Qué término tan… desconocido.¨_

Apretó los labios, notando como Tyki se deslizaba silenciosamente junto a una Road Kamelot que sonreía dulcemente.

Tras unos segundos de tensa indecisión, se encaminó lentamente hacia la silla restante y tomó asiento; su postura tiesa delatando su incomodidad y alerta ante la situación desconocida en la que se hallaba metido.

_Y todos seguían mirándole… de una manera que lograba erizarle los cabellos de irritación._

- Es ciertamente asombroso verte de pie tan pronto, Kanda-kun. ¿Te sienta bien tu nueva piel?- Le preguntó el Conde, iniciando la conversación.

Kanda posó la mirada sobre sus palmas extendidas, los estigmas negros que coloreaban su piel cenicienta resaltando en la suave luz.

- Quiero mi espada. Y quiero mi reloj de arena de vuelta.- Expresó firmemente, alzando la mirada hacia el Conde.

- Oh, ho. Mira que exigir a la primera…- Comentó Debitto, alzando las cejas. A su lado, Jasdero le golpeó con la culata de la pistola para que se callase.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Y aún cuando Kanda era incapaz de descifrar las emociones tras esa máscara de perpetua felicidad del Conde, presentía que éste se hallaba ligeramente sorprendido, a juzgar por cómo sus manos se habían detenido al buscar la copa de vino.

- No creo que sea necesaria una espada, Kanda-kun.- Respondió finalmente, tomando con delicadeza la copita.- Al fin y al cabo, tus nuevas habilidades deben servirte lo suficiente.

- Mis habilidades se centran en mi espada.- Contestó Kanda, impertérrito ante las miradas que recibía.

El Conde soltó una amable risita.

- _Se centraban, _Kanda-kun. Ya no más. Aún cuando el poder de la Inocencia permanece en tu cuerpo, éste ha sido fundido con el poder de la Materia Oscura la cual te ha dado las memorias que te clasifican como uno más de nuestra familia. Debes desarrollar la habilidad propia de tus memorias.-

- Y con respecto a aquel hermoso reloj de arena, temo que por el momento no podré devolvértelo, Kanda-kun. Pero no desesperes, lo tendrás de vuelta tarde o temprano…- Musitó el Conde amablemente, alzando su copa en dirección a Kanda quién apretó los labios, sus ojos destellantes de enojo reprimido.

- ¿Por qué?- Espetó, obviando el tono definitivo del Conde.

Al fin y al cabo, Kanda era conocido por ser una persona incapaz de ser atemorizada.

El Conde rió nuevamente, esta vez con una alegría casi despampanante. Al otro lado de la mesa, Tyki sonrió ligeramente, cierta diversión apoderándose de él al ver semejante despliegue de rebeldía. A su lado, Road soltó una pequeña risita cómplice.

- Kanda-kun, preguntas demasiado. Sólo tomé tu reloj para conocer más de ti. Al fin y al cabo, eres un miembro más de mi preciosa familia, por lo cual tengo que conocerte lo más posible para así poder ayudarte en momentos de necesidad. No es momento de que me veas a mí, o a tus nuevos hermanos, como enemigos. Somos tu nueva familia, te hemos dado una vida nueva… no buscamos controlarte ni hacerte un arma, como la Orden tenía planeado. – El Conde giró su regordete rostro hacia Kanda.- Sólo buscamos conocerte, tanto como tú llegarás a conocernos. La confianza debe ser un factor importante, Kanda-kun.

- Yo no confío en ustedes.- Espetó Kanda de golpe, su voz traicionando la aparente calma que portaba.

- ¡Eh! ¿Kanda-san no confía en nosotros? ¡Pero eso no es justo!- Exclamó Road, sus grandes ojos oscuros mirando al samurái con tristeza.

- Es lógico que no lo haga, mi querida Road. Al fin y al cabo, hasta hace unos días éramos sus enemigos. – Tras decir esto, el Conde se giró nuevamente hacia Kanda.- Pero aún cuando no confías en nosotros, no puedes negar que sí confías en Tyki-pon. Al fin y al cabo, Kanda-kun… depositaste tu futuro y tu vida en sus manos.-

Aquella última oración, musitada en un amable pero meloso tono, provocó el mismo efecto que un mazo directo al pecho.

_Depositaste tu futuro y tu vida en sus manos._

"_Oh sí. Lo hice. Y aún no sé si debo arrepentirme o no por ello."_

- Conde…- Comenzó Tyki, pero el regordete hombre alzó una de sus enguantadas manos en su dirección, obligándole a guardar silencio.

- Depositaste tu confianza hacia él al traicionar a la Orden Oscura y esperar que viniese a tu auxilio. Y aún cuando él pudo haberte dejado tirado a merced de aquellos hombres que no dudarían en hacerte pedazos, arriesgó su vida para ir a salvarte. Él fue quien me comentó de ti, quien me propuso convertirte, quién mostró interés en tu causa. Y yo pude haberme negado, pero conocía tu potencial… y te deseaba en mi familia. Pudimos haberte dejado morir en aquella cruel Orden Oscura, Kanda-kun. Pero Tyki-pon fue incapaz de abandonarte. Y yo fui incapaz de negarte una segunda oportunidad. Si no deseas confiar en nosotros, adelante. Pero debes saber que desde el instante en el que decidí volverte parte de mi familia, deposité en ti mis esperanzas y mi confianza… de la misma forma que hago con todos mis queridos Noé.-

Kanda fue incapaz de musitar palabra alguna al escuchar tales palabras, su cerebro revolviéndose alrededor de cada una de ellas; confuso y rabioso… analizándolas por todos lados para hallar alguna trampa, alguna treta…

… porque debía haberla. Debía haberla…

_¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan desconfiado del mundo, Kanda? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que quizá… quizá…?_

Giró su atención hacia Tyki quien parecía calmado. Ni un rastro de burla, conmiseración o pena alteraba sus simétricos rasgos. Esos ojos dorados se conectaron con los suyos desde el otro lado de la mesa… y sin necesidad de palabras le confirmaron lo que el Conde tan poéticamente había dicho.

Y aún cuando era incapaz de confiar en esos Noé desconocidos, mucho menos en el Conde… podía decir, con algo más de seguridad, que a pesar de todo…

… si era capaz de confiar en Tyki Mikk.

_Pudo haberte matado. Pudo haberte dejado abandonado, Kanda. Pudo haberte ilusionado con ideales de salvación, para luego dejarte a merced de la Orden… pero no lo hizo._

"_Aunque me cueste admitirlo, si cumplió su promesa. Y gracias a él… tengo una nueva oportunidad para… vengarme."_

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, la rabia huyendo de su cuerpo. No dijo una palabra. Su rostro no se contorsionó en una expresión rabiosa o despreciativa. Y con eso, el Conde se mostró satisfecho.

- Tyki-pon te ayudará a desarrollar tus valiosas habilidades, Kanda-kun. Si aún luego de eso deseas tu espada, te la daré. Ahora… ¡Es tiempo de comer!- Gritó finalmente, riendo con alegría.

Como cuando se descorre un telón, la atmósfera se tornó animada de golpe; todos sonriendo de alivio y comenzando a extender sus manos hacia los alimentos; hablando entre ellos y riendo.

Entre el alboroto y las aisladas guerras de comida que de la nada se formaron entre algunos de los integrantes de la mesa, Tyki Mikk conectó su mirada con la de Kanda Yuu; alzó su copa de vino y le otorgó una leve y divertida sonrisilla.

Y aún cuando Kanda fue incapaz de sonreírle de vuelta, se permitió suavizar la expresión austera y fría de su mirada…

… sólo por un instante y sólo para Tyki Mikk.

Y mientras todos comían, bebían y reían… Kanda se permitió mirar sus manos estigmatizadas, su tono inhumano y ver realmente las implicaciones tras esos rasgos…

… para sentir cierto respiro, cierta fugaz sensación de tranquilidad.

_Porque quizá… podría finalmente hallar aquello que por tanto tiempo había buscado, junto a esos seres incomprendidos que como él…_

… _trataban de buscan un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo._


End file.
